The Queer Queen
by Wraith Fan
Summary: Sheppard is captured by Wraith and meets their Queen. She's not your average Wraith Queen and John's developing feelings for her,and so is she. Will they give in to their feelings? In the mean time the battle with the Replicators and other enemies (including Michael) rages on... Chapter 16 now online!
1. Meeting The Queen

**The Queer Queen**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

Hi everyone, this is the first story I ever wrote so it's probably horrible lol. So please review and tell me what is all right and what I can do better or different. English isn't my first language (I think that's veeeery obvious lol), so I probably make a lot of mistakes in my grammar and maybe I use some vocabulary in the wrong context or something, so please also tell me if anything is wrong or if my sentences are a bit strange or in the wrong order and so on. I'm making this up as I write so I haven't really planned anything in this story, I'm just writing it chapter after chapter and then I'll see what happens. But if readers have new ideas for the next chapters, please, bring them on, I'll really appreciate it. Just in case it isn't really clear, the story jumps from one place to another everytime I leave an open line, please tell me if anyone finds this confusing and I will mention which place and situation each part is. So yes I would really like some reviews (but do read it first before you review lol!). I can't make any promises about when I'll post the next chapters cause I'm very busy sometimes with school and stuff, so I really can't tell but I'll try to post a new chapter from time to time. I hope anyone finds this story worth reading lol and I hope you all have fun.:-)

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

Thank you so much for your reviews and advise! I've tried to add some changes, I'm hoping it is a bit easier to read now, I've started a new paragraph more often when there was a dialogue. I've also tried to make it more clear where one point of view,place or situation ends and where the next begins. Btw, I dò plan the events in the story now, so I don't write it chapter by chapter anymore.

Chapter 1: Meeting The Queen

Pain. Darkness. Cold. Thirst. These were the first things John Sheppard experienced when he awoke. He definitely wasn't in his room in Atlantis. He was in a cold, dark place. The stench of decay reached his nostrils. His entire body hurt like hell. He tried to remember how he got in such a horrible place. Then the memories came back in a wave. He remembered how he and his team were on a trade mission. The villagers had been friends of the Athosians and Teyla had hoped that they could establish an alliance between those people and Atlantis. Unfortunately, not very long after their arrival the village was under attack by Darts…

_24 hours earlier in the village …_

"We have to get back to the jumper!" he screamed when the whining sounds of the Darts came closer. McKay was already on his way to the jumper, Ronon and Teyla followed closely. John didn't even take the time to close the door and was racing towards the stargate.

"They're following us!! Faster!!" McKay panicked.

"Relax, 'Meredith'. This jumper is faster than those Darts will ever be", John responded. Although he wasn't so sure of that anymore; they were surrounded by Darts. He saw the stargate straight ahead, only another four meters… Then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Look out!!" McKay screamed. John managed to escape the coming white beam of the Dart.

"You don't think they can actually cull a jumper?" McKay said.

"I don't know, Rodney and I don't think I want to test it right now," John said as he tried to reach the stargate (which was already surrounded by Darts).

"Seems like they know who we are, they seem to be after us," Ronon said. John decided to give up his attempts to get to the stargate and suddenly turned around. He flew over the village in the direction of the nearby forest. Seven Darts were chasing them and they were catching up on them.

"Everybody, jump out at my sign! 3….2…. now!!" Everybody ran to the door and jumped out of the low flying jumper. Everyone except Rodney…

"Rodney! What the hell are you doing?!!" McKay stood at the door of the jumper and looked down.

"I don't dare to, it's too high! I'm a scientist; I don't jump out of high flying vehicles!"

"You're going to jump right now or you'll end up being a dead scientist!!"

"Why do these things always happen to me?" John saw a Dart coming closer to the jumper, culling beam straight ahead. Ronon yelled.

"McKay!! Jump!!" But it was already too late and John had an answer to his question. Obviously, the Darts were able to cull jumpers… with McKay in it!

"Run for your lives!! To the trees!" They ran in the direction of the forest, hoping to find shelter there. Ronon ran first, followed by Teyla. John closed the row. Ronon and Teyla reached the forest…

John was almost there when he tripped over a stone and fell in a spiky bush. He tried to get up, and was blinded by the culling beam. Then it became dark…

_24 hours later in Sheppard's cell …_

He had to be in a cell aboard a hive ship. One thing he knew: he was in big trouble. His limbs hurt and he had scratches where the spikes of the bush had touched his bare skin. He only just sat up when he heard footsteps of leather boots come closer. He stood up and watched the cobweb like door of his cell.

Three Wraith stopped at his door. Two of them wore masks and were armed. The third wore black leather and seemed to be a Wraith with a higher rank, maybe a General if the Wraith had something like that.

"Is this the part where I've won a free trip to Hawaii?" John asked. He couldn't hide all of his fear and his voice trembled a bit.

The General ignored his question and said. "The Queen wishes to see you, human"

"Well, I don't know what people told you but I'm definitely not human, I'm the Easter Bunny." John sighed as if he were really irritated about such a stupid mistake. Again they ignored him and he was pulled out of his cell. They dragged him through the corridor and threw him into a large room.

He heard them close the door after him. He tried to get up and looked around the throne room. He was surprised to see that there was some kind of alien dark blue ivy with large purple and pinkish flowers that surrounded parts of the organic walls.

The room was dark, with a high ceiling and the walls and floor seemed to have a blue/purple color. The ceiling wasn't visible because of the plants that grew against it. In the walls between the ivy and the flowers there were crystals that gave a dimmed blue light.

John had to admit that it definitely looked a lot nicer then the basic throne rooms he had seen so far. The flowers even gave a sweet smell which compensated with the rotten smell of decay that was constantly hanging in the air of the hive ship.

"Do you like flowers, little human," a melodic voice sounded from the back of the room. You didn't have to be smart to guess whose voice that was.

"Yeah, I like flowers, except the ones that eat you, that's not very nice, is it?" John said. He looked in the direction of the voice and immediately decided that this was one very peculiar queen. A queer queen. Instead of sitting on the usual throne, the queen seemed to have found something more 'fun' (though there was a throne in the back of the room, covered in… purple and pink flowers).

The swing was attached to the ceiling and was just like everything else in the room, covered with blue ivy and purple and pinkish flowers. The queen herself was even more peculiar then her throne room. She had long turquoise wavy hair that ran all the way down her back; her eyes were a bright turquoise with catlike pupils. Her eyelashes were long and also turquoise. The skin had a very pale blue color. She wore an elegant turquoise dress that revealed most of her long slim legs and it had a low neckline.

From all the queens he had seen, she was the first to wear lots of jewellery (even a tiara!) and make-up (her lips were a shiny light pink color and she wore silver eyeshade). She sat there, legs crossed and wrists around the flower covered strings of her swing, carefully watching him.

"Well… what a sincere pleasure it is to meet you… nice clothes", Sheppard said.

"Thank you, my love, I must say I find your clothes rather boring, and filthy too", she said with her melodic voice. The voice suited her. She stood up from her swing and slowly made her way towards him; she walked with elegant steps, not as if she was hovering like other queens he had met. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the other queens mostly wore long dresses with skirts that hung on the floor.

He always wondered how any female, Wraith or Human, managed to walk in such manner with that kind of high-heeled shoes.

"Well, I think I may have rolled in the mud when I was being chased by Darts…" Sheppard said, as if wanting to make clear that he didn't like being chased by Darts at all.

She smiled at him as she came closer. "I must apologize for the way you have been treated, but I'm afraid it was the only way to get you here", she replied. It sounded like a bird that… no, a choir of birds that sung a sentence, instead of saying it.

John instinctively felt for his gun, only to realise that off course he didn't have his gun with him. "Planning on shooting me? Trust me, you could have ten blasters with you and don't even manage to get close to them. What would be far politer to do in a situation with a Queen…? Could you kneel for me, my darling?"

He felt it, that painful presence in his head, forcing him to obey. He tried to resist, he tensed his entire body in an attempt to keep control over his own body. But after 5 seconds he already lost control and dropped on his knees.

"You really shouldn't give yourself such a hard time, sweetie. You cannot resist me, I am irresistible." She giggled. John felt sick. She came even closer until she was right in front of him, or at least, what he could see of her in his kneeled position. He looked up defiantly, right in her eyes. They were so pretty… what the hell was he thinking!! She was a Wraith, and Wraith eyes were NOT pretty! Or maybe just a little…

He smelled a sweet smell, not the flower smell, and realised it was her perfume. It was a very sweet smell, like strawberries, like candy. It was a bit too sweet from this close and he felt again as if he was going to throw up any minute now. She studied his face and then started walking around him. He didn't like the fact that she was behind him while he was kneeling and such an easy target. He felt threatened when she circled him that close.

Cold but soft fingers with long sharp silver nails caressed the sensible warm skin of his face. He swallowed, remembering why he didn't like Wraith queens. They were always too close, they were always touching and they always acted overly sweet one second and bitchy the next. He wondered if it would take a lot to let her bitchy side take over. He tried to keep an eye on her but she circled him too fast and his neck started to ache from the turning.

Plus, he looked like an idiot if he was constantly turning his head around. Off course he looked like an idiot anyway considering the fact that he was kneeling in front of a swing covered with flowers and wearing a muddy ,not the swing So he gave up the looking around, feeling very uncomfortable. She appeared in front of him again and lowered herself until their eyes were at the same level.

"Let us play a little game… I will tell you my name, if you tell me your name first" He didn't really see the 'game' in that but whatever.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just don't tell everyone my name just like that." He even tried to sound very sorry. He sounded more like some ill man with a cough.

"Little change of the rules of the game… you tell me your name, and I don't feed on you now", she said sweetly, blinking her long turquoise eyelashes. The silver on her eyelids gave it a glittering effect.

"Well, if you're gonna play it that way…. Bond. James Bond. Do I still get to hear your name?" he said. She laughed. Her teeth were as white as those he saw in the commercials of Theramed toothpaste.

"Not if you lie to me, sweet little human. Let us agree that every time you lie to me, I take five years of your life."

"Okay, that sounds… reasonable", he said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Well… what is your answer to my question?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat? I always forget these kinds of questions."

"You lied to me…" She giggled. "Naughty human, I'm afraid I will have to punish you." Crap.

* * *

"Incoming wormhole", Chuck said (I think that was the name of that guy in the control room)

"ID?" doctor Weir asked.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's Team," he said.

"Lower the shield. Strange, they've returned early from their mission. Teyla told me that she expected to stay in the village for a couple of days. I'm hoping nothing has gone wrong"

She knew the times when nothing went wrong were extremely rare, especially in Colonel Sheppard's Team. They always managed to get in the middle of a fight or something like that. Teyla and Ronon stepped through the wormhole and ran in the direction of the control room. Where were Rodney and John? Teyla was the first to rush in the control room.

"We had only just arrived when there was a culling. They got McKay, Colonel Sheppard and the Jumper too. Ronon and I hid in a cave in the forest until the Darts were gone. Could you call Zelenka? The Hive could still be in the orbit around the planet …," Teyla breathed.

"Doctor Zelenka, could you come to the control room right now?"

"Why does everyone always bother me when I'm busy?! How do you expect me to do anything here to save some energy from our ZPM's if you never stop calling me! By the way, couldn't you just ask McKay? Cause he just loves to play the great genius!" Zelenka started complaining.

"Doctor McKay has been taken by the Wraith, just like Colonel Sheppard and we would like you to check if the Hive might still be in the orbit around the planet they were on"

There followed a silence and then "O My God, I'm on my way!"

Doctor Weir ordered Teyla and Ronon to sit down. Teyla sat down, looking anxious. Ronon couldn't keep still and started walking around the room. Zelenka rushed in and immediately started typing on the control panels.

"Yes, one Hive still in orbit!"

"Is the Daedalus anywhere near?" Weir asked hopefully.

"Negative, they won't be in this galaxy until next week. You'll have to organize a rescue mission yourself"

"All right, let's leave", Ronon said and started walking to the door.

"Ehm… don't you think it would be better if we had some sort of plan?" Teyla asked.

"This is the plan. We take a jumper, we fly to that Hive, we shoot all the Wraith we come across and we take Colonel Sheppard home!"

Teyla sighed. "That sounds like the best way to get yourself killed"

* * *

Shit shit shit!! This was not good… She traced his neck with her cold long fingers and stopped at his chest, tearing his shirt open.

"You know, my clothes aren't looking any better when they're torn apart, and they already were muddy."

"Maybe your clothes don't look nice but I'm sure you'll taste very nice, my darling." And she pressed her feeding hand against his bare chest. He tried not to cry out when that all too familiar pain rushed through his body.

Like hot burning arrows, like poisoned knives with no mercy. Even through all his suffering, he could hear her faster breathing and her moans of pleasure. The 20 seconds she fed on him felt like 20 centuries or more… 20 centuries of unending agony.

He whimpered in pain as she pulled her hand back, her pale blue skin now covered in his red blood. He had aged with three years.

"Let me repeat the question for you… what is your name?" her voice sounded sweeter than ever. It was only when he felt hot drips fall from his chin, he realised he was crying. No use in trying to hide it now, his face was wet from the tears.

"Go to hell, bitch" he spat. At that she started laughing, as if it were some hilarious joke.

"But I am in hell already, little one…" she whispered, her face came closer to his, forcing him to look into those pools of icy blue. "…your living hell."

* * *

Eventually the plan they had sounded pretty much like Ronon's plan. It just involved more man and an attack to distract the Wraith while the Team went to rescue their friend.

Doctor Beckett had agreed to go with them, despite the fact that he thought of their mission as suicide. John or Rodney might need a doctor after they've rescued them and someone had to stay in the jumper, to make sure they didn't end up with a nasty surprise like their jumper being gone.

"Poor Rodney, the lad must be out of his mind by now. I'm already out of my mind and I'm not even there yet" Carson said.

"Yeah, if he's freaking out when he has to jump out of a jumper, he has probably had a heart attack already…" Ronon agreed.

Speaking of Rodney McKay …

* * *

TBC...

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_

* * *


	2. Like Chocolat

_Author's Notes:_

Hi again everyone, this is the second chapter, I already finished that so I'm also posting it. The titles of the chapters sound a bit strange I know but I thought, maybe the titles will make potential readers curious. Please review and help me out with my English. I hope this stuff isn't boring or too predictable lol. So don't hesitate to tell me your opinion about it, so I can try to improve my writing style. But you have to admit… my Queen isn't exactly a normal Wraith Queen, I kinda like her.. a lot lol. Poor Sheppard, all alone with her… muawhawhawhaaa!!

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

I've also tried to make some changes in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Like Chocolate

There was no sound to be heard in the dark damp cell… except for the snoring that is. And then there were those footsteps, heading towards the cell door. The door opened with a hissing sound.

"Get up, human! The Queen wishes to see you!" No reaction from the sleeping form of the 'human'.

"I said GET UP YOU LAZY SNOREHUMAN!!" A loud yawn followed as McKay finally awoke, or at least awoke a bit.

He looked at his surroundings with eyes that didn't see everything yet and a brain that wasn't yet to its full awareness. A dark cell… two hostile Wraith looking at him… he was still dreaming, this was some nightmare.

Maybe if he just went to bed, he would awake in his room in Atlantis. Just as he was going to go to sleep again, they started kicking him! The pain he felt as they kicked him so hard that they actually broke his ankle made him realise that this wasn't a dream.

McKay screamed and tried to crawl away from the kicking Wraith feet. "Okay, okay, so it's not some nightmare…." he managed to say with a grimace of pain. "But off course it is. This is your worst nightmare, human" The other Wraith laughed at this.

Rodney didn't feel like laughing for some reason. They roughly pushed him through the halls and led him to the throne room.

"Can't you guys be a bit more careful? I mean, you already broke one ankle, if you break the other I won't be able to walk at all and you might have to push me all the way!"

"It sounds like a good idea, if you cannot walk, then you cannot escape…" the Wraith General said menacing.

"All right, all right, I'll shut up!!"

They pushed him into the throne room and closed the door behind him. He fell inside and slid all the way over the floor until he stopped with his head right under some kind of flower swing.

Flowers…. He was allergic to flowers. He started sneezing like mad when he breathed in the scent of the flowers above his head.

"I guess that means that you don't like flowers, little human…. Even if they don't eat you", a melodic voice rang somewhere above his head.

* * *

After he finished eating the disgusting contents of the bowl in his cell, he wondered what had been the use of his earlier torture/flirt session.

She didn't buy James Bond, she didn't believe Luke Skywalker and even Jack O'Neill didn't work. Next time maybe he could try Michael Jackson, or Elizabeth Weir, just to see if she knew the differences between male and female names.

He didn't understand. If she could know if what he told her was a lie, then couldn't she know through the same way what his name was? Or did she just enjoy playing this 'game' of hers, even if he told her nothing but lies?

It just didn't make any sense, no matter which way he looked at the situation. Those Darts where there because somehow, she knew that they would be at the village around that time. The Darts had only been following Sheppard and his Team, not the other villagers and they had also left from the moment they couldn't find any more members of his Team.

If she knew when they were going to be there, then she also had to know who they were, else there would be no point in catching them, would there?

Or perhaps she knew that they came from Atlantis and she just didn't know who exactly she was dealing with? That didn't make any more sense since she could have asked for the location of Atlantis or Earth immediately, why bothering to know their names?

Or did she plan on trading them, in exchange for the gate address to Earth?

And then there was the question. How the hell did she know that there was going to be a team of Lanteans in that village at that time? He was wondering if he was allowed to ask questions in this game…

* * *

"A…are you planning on ehm… eating me then?" Rodney asked. His voice trembled with fear.

"Maybe… but I wouldn't eat it all, then I would miss all the fun. You little humans are like chocolate… one should take his time to taste and enjoy you and not just devour everything so quickly" she sang.

"Now I'm really… soothed" he could hardly speak.

"So…. Poor innocent thing… what's your name?" She looked at him from high above on her swing.

"I…Rodney… doctor Rodney McKay" he managed to say.

She decided not to mention the kneel-thing, considering the fact that he lay stretched out on the floor.

However he was crawling backwards, staring at her like some cornered animal would stare at a hungry predator.

She chuckled. He released a scream of fright when she did so.

She stared at him and then started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Her laughs were high and sharp. It sounded as if not one but at least five women were laughing, not counting the echoes in the high ceilinged room. The noise sounded as if it was supernatural… which it maybe was.

"All right then… doctor Meredith Rodney McKay but I prefer to be called Rodney. You, ehm, probably understand why…" he said, anything to make her stop laughing… the laughing still rang in his ears long after she stopped.

She looked at him, a bit surprised.

"Why is that then?" she asked, looking sweetly at him.

"Well, Meredith. That's just ridiculous… don't you agree?" he said silently, as if afraid that someone standing just outside the door might hear his words.

"I must say that I find James Bond and Luke Skywalker even more ridiculous…"

A Wraith Queen who watched James Bond and Star Wars? How scientists sometimes can be such idiots…

"James Bond? Luke Skywalker? You watch 007 and Star Wars? You've got a TV or something?"

"What is a TV?" she asked innocently.

"Well, it's some kind of screen and you can, ehm, watch things on it. Real things but also things that are made up, like Star Wars and James Bond and so on… or did you read books?"

She started laughing… _again._

* * *

"You know, I can walk all by myself, my mummy taught me well. I think I can actually find my way around here already, feels just like home. And then there's this lovely smell always hanging in the air… do you use Airwick Crystal Air?"

They closed the door behind him with a bang.

"That's very polite, you're definitely NOT ill-mannered!"

"But you are… you lie to me, sweetheart", a familiar melodic voice sounded behind him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Well, I thought you would have already changed your outfit by now…" John said.

"I've been busy… I've had a little chat with your friend, _Meredith_."

"And what did he have to say?" John asked, sounding curious.

"Well, we talked about rather irrelevant stuff… like Star Wars and Atlantis' invisibility cloak and hyperdrive engines…"

He couldn't believe this!! What was Rodney thinking, telling the enemy what she wanted to know! Why didn't he just write the gate address from Earth on his head!

"Why don't you ever tell me such interesting tales, John, my love?" she sounded excessively hurt.

"I guess I didn't feel li… hold on a minute, how the hell you know my name!!"

She laughed. That laugh, that laugh, it made him bloody insane!!

"Your friend didn't tell me, if that's what you think, _Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, United States Air Force_".

Okay, this was becoming creepy… too creepy for his liking.

"Then I would love to know who, did tell you?" The question had been bothering him all along. "And if you already know who we are, then why bother to ask?"

"You ask many questions, little human" she remarked.

"So do you" he defended himself.

"Do you expect me to answer your questions truly if you answer mine with nothing but lies?"

She stood up from her flower throne and made her way towards him, high heels ticking as she walked.

"You don't risk your Hive if you answer my question…. I risk my entire planet if I am to answer yours."

She interrupted him. "But I have not asked you about your planet, have I? I thought that the interior might already have convinced you of the fact that I'm not your regular Wraith Queen. I know very well that you will do whatever lays in your power not to reveal the gate address of Earth to any potential threat, even if it costs you your own life and that of your friend. So asking where Earth is would be useless" she explained.

"And asking names which you already know isn't useless?" he looked in her eyes.

She laughed, not long, just a short laugh. "I thought that asking someone's name is the least you can ask, obviously… you do not share that opinion and you're not willing to tell me anything"

"Maybe you can just let me and Rodney go, considering that we're not gonna tell you anything that matters to you…"

She gave him a look as if she was thinking about it.

"No... I don't think so. You guys are wayyyy to nice company", she giggled.

Why did she giggle? There was absolutely nothing to giggle about! This was serious, for all of them. Or was it?

"Listen, I don't like mind games, no matter how good you might be at it, and I know that Rodney is more eager to talk then I am, but none of us is going to tell you anything you really want to know. So I suggest you either set us free or you kill us." he hoped she wasn't planning on killing them, but if it could avoid being tortured…

He knew that in time, certainly Rodney, might tell things the Wraith really shouldn't know. So if he could just convince her of the fact that they were both useless, they would not be here or alive to reveal anything that should be kept secret.

"I don't want to be mean and cruel towards you, I don't like bothering people and sticking my nose in other people's business…But this is a matter of the life or dead… and not just my own life, the life of my entire species. And maybe the lives of every living soul on your planet. And the thing is… this is all your fault, the fault of the Lanteans.

"And that means you're going to fix it, and guess what? You just happened to have the ideal means of fixing this situation." she said, her voice sounding a bit less overly sweet but still melodic.

"How does _saving_ the lives of my people fit in that picture? And you mean the fact that you don't have enough _food_ and have to start looking for alternative planets and even start fighting each other, that fact is our fault?

"Because we woke you? How were we supposed to know that killing a Keeper in order to save or avenge the life of one of our people, would get us in this kind of mess?" he spat.

"You could have listened before you started shooting!! If you had a gun yesterday, you would have shut me too, not caring at all!! And then you call us merciless!! I knew you were a murderer, John Sheppard, but I didn't know you were heartless! And as for saving your own people… almost every queen's way of fixing the problem is finding out where Earth is and attacking it. It's only a temporary solution but they will find out someday!

"And don't you even start about telling me that we should all just take your stupid retrovirus, maybe you should think what you would think about it if we said that you were to turn into a Wraith!

"You made this mess, and you're going to fix it, that means we don't have to adjust, you will have to!

"Get this human out of my sight before I make the mistake of killing him!!"

As if on telepathic demand, two guards came in and dragged him back to his cell.

* * *

TBC...

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_

* * *


	3. The Escape

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is up, I wasn't planning on spending an entire chapter on the escape but it ended up being quit long so I'll stay with this and it ends with a cliffhanger btw ;-) Thanks again for all your reviews, I hope I'll keep getting reviews after every chapter. I hope you all enjoy chapter 3!

Greetz: Wraith Fan -xXx-

Chapter 3: The Escape

He hadn't slept all night (that is, if you could speak of night and day if you were on a hive ship in an orbit around a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy), thinking about what she said.

And the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit… she was right about certain things. All of this was indeed their mistake, but how were they supposed to know? Wasn't first shooting and then asking questions the way of handling with these kinds of things? He just started doubting about everything about the Wraith he had ever learned….

Could it be that he was wrong? Not all Wraith enjoyed other people their suffering, not all Wraith could not be trusted… He would probably be dead by the hand of Kolya if it hadn't been for that unknown Wraith who helped him to escape. The Wraith that had said there was a lot about Wraith that he didn't know.

Now that he actually thought about it, he knew nothing. Who was he to judge these creatures? Didn't every humanlike living being have the right to survive?

Okay, so maybe the Wraith weren't bastards, they couldn't help that they were Wraith and that they had to feed on humans (demanding them to turn into humans really didn't work out… if he thought about how Michael had ended up). But he and his people also had to survive, and they couldn't do that if the Wraith sucked the life out of them. He just didn't see a way in which they could live 'in peace'.

He wished he hadn't talked to the Queen like that, what else may she have planned on saying before he pissed her off? Was she demanding him to come up with a solution? Or did she have a solution and did she need his help for that?

John felt like he owned her an apology… what the hell was he thinking! He didn't owe some Wraith Queen who took three years of his life from him an apology!!

* * *

She already felt sorry that she had sent the human away. He just didn't know better, she guessed. And the worst part was that she actually liked him… yes, that was the truth, she liked him, he was cute. And brave and funny, though she didn't understand some of his humour.

How she would love to learn more about the humans, how they lived, how they thought about life itself. But who would want to teach her, a Wraith Queen, anything about their ways? The human called John already hated her… probably because she took three years of his life. Maybe he would forgive her if she restored those years? Or didn't it work that way with humans?

She needed a plan, and a good one. She needed to find a way in which the humans would willingly tell her about their way of life, tell her about this planet, Earth.

And she had to make sure she didn't start another fight with John, even if he said things that weren't right. She would have to correct him without losing her temper.

She walked around her throne room and eventually went to her swing. She had always liked to swing, ever since she saw human children using it, the swinging calmed her down when she had a lot to worry about.

* * *

The least he could do was talk to her again, but would she be willing to talk to him after he started an argument? He could ask the guards if he was allowed to talk to her again. He finished his disgusting meal, stood up and went to the door of his dark cell. It was then he heard a familiar sound coming from the back of his cell, where his jacket lay. He went over there and found out that his radio was still inside the pocket of his jacket! The guards had checked for weapons but maybe they were too stupid to realise that his radio could be some sort of communication devise. He took the radio and whispered, so he would not alert the guards.

"This is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, I'm prisoner aboard a Wraith hive ship, please respond, over"

"Colonel Sheppard? Is that really you?" a voice sounded.

"No, it's your mummy, could you keep your voice down a bit, I don't want these guards just outside my cell to realise that I'm talking to somebody"

"Okay, Colonel, I'm sorry. I'll…"

"Look, just give me doctor Weir, so we can plan a way to get me out of here"

He had to admit, he regretted it that he had to leave so soon, this Queen seemed very different from other Queens and he was actually curious to find out what else she had to say. But he couldn't risk being with the Queen when his rescuers showed up.

A familiar voice sounded softly through his radio.

"John? Are you all right?" doctor Weir said.

" Yeah, I'm trapped in a cell in a Wraith hive ship, but part from that, I'm fine…"

"Thank God", the voice of McKay sounded.

"Don't worry, John, Rodney, we're gonna get you out of there soon!" Ronon said.

"So, what's the plan, Meredith?" Sheppard asked.

"Could you just stop calling me that?! We're speaking for like 10 seconds and you think I already have a solution?"

"That's what you're good at, right? Finding an ingenious solution in a matter of seconds?"

Then John heard the low voice of Ronon again.

"John, we already have a plan, or sort of plan. Teyla, can you explain the plan to him?"

Teyla sighed. "Yes, I can, Ronon, we're planning on sending three jumpers over there first, then they attack the hyperdrive engines, we hope this will be enough distraction to allow us and a couple of marines to take another invisible jumper in the Dart bay, so we can come and rescue you. However we have a bit of a problem, this hive ship you're in is really big and we have absolutely no idea where we have to start looking for you…"

McKay interrupted. "What are you talking about? There's a transmitter in every radio, and as you all can hear, we still have our radios, so once we get to the ship we should be able to locate his exact position…"

"You really are a genius, Meredith", John said.

"Look, this isn't really the best plan and if we had more time we could…" McKay started.

"But it'll do, I don't wanna stay here any longer in case they find out about my radio or in case the Queen wishes to see me or something. So hurry up, will you?"

"All right, all right, we're gonna get ready and I hope we'll see you soon, we'll keep in touch once we're in the hive."

"Okay, see you soon, Meredith."

"Just… don't call me that!"

John laughed, it would be all right, his friends were on their way to get him out of this stinking place. Still he couldn't help but wonder what he could be missing …

* * *

"Major Lorne, have you and your men reached their hyperdrive engines yet?" Teyla asked over the radio.

"Yes, we're firing on the hive right now and there are about 20 Darts making their way here as we speak. We won't be able to hold them at bay for very long so please hurry," the voice of major Lorne sounded.

"All right, we can do this…" Teyla sighed.

"Sure we can" Ronon agreed.

They dropped out of hyperspace (yes, they took a jumper with a hyperdrive) and were invisible. They quickly made their way towards the bay, having difficulties not to crash into the upcoming Darts that were making their way towards the hyperdrive engines and the other three jumpers. They parked the jumper in an empty corner of the bay, out of reach and sight from any Wraith.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla, we're at the Dart bay, please respond, over."

"That was about time, I was beginning to fear you were going to the wrong hive. Listen, I believe the Queen will want to talk to me soon, so it would be best if you got me out of here before that time …", John's voice sounded.

"We're already on our way. We have Rodney's signal and yours on our screen…" Teyla said.

"Radio silence for now, we don't want to draw the attention of any Wraith in the area," Ronon noticed.

"All right, I guess I'll see you soon. Go fetch Rodney first."

John switched off the radio en hid it back in his jacket. He was hoping they would hurry up just as he heard footsteps approach. Damn …

* * *

They found and freed Rodney without meeting any Wraith and raced through the corridors of the Wraith hive ship as fast as they could, but not exactly as silently as they could. On their way to John's cell they encountered several Wraith which Ronon managed to shoot before they could ring the alarm. They were extremely lucky and they didn't want to test their luck any longer.

They reached the corridor in which John's cell was, according to McKay. They heard voices… not good. Before anyone could do anything Ronon jumped from the dark corner where they were hiding and started firing at the General and the two guards. One of them managed to escape and soon alarms rang through the entire hive ship.

"Way to go, Ronon!!" Rodney screamed above the roaring sounds of the alarm.

"You had a better idea, Meredith?" Ronon responded.

"Could you guys just stop arguing and get me out of this damn cell?!" Sheppard said. "By the way, if you're all here, who's watching the jumper?"

"We left the marines with the jumper", Teyla said as she freed Sheppard from his prison.

They ran through the corridors, trying to avoid any Wraith that had been alerted by the alarm. Ronon ran first, shooting at everything that moved in front of them.

"This is major Lorne, we've lost one jumper, we're about to leave before they hit our hyperdrive. I must warn you, several Darts suddenly rushed off to the Dart bay about five minutes ago."

Shit! They reached the Dart bay to see around ten incoming Darts firing at their now visible jumper, they must have discovered it as they were parking in the bay.

Ronon immediately assisted the marines and started shooting at several Wraith that were running towards the jumper. They ran through the rain of shooting Wraith and were almost at the jumper when Rodney was hit and fell to the floor.

"Come on, Rodney! Don't let those bastards get you again!" Ronon yelled as he dragged Rodney towards the open door of the jumper.

"Let's go home..." the Colonel said as he started flying the ship in the direction of the Dart bay exit.

They reached the outside of the hive and were being chased by at least 30 Darts.

"Hurry, go to hyperspace!" Rodney panicked.

"Ehm… I think we may have a little problem. It's not working, they must have hit the hyperdrive" John started.

"What!! That's a disaster! We're never gonna get out of here alive, we're all gonna die!!..." Rodney cried out.

"Could you shut up and try to come up with a solution?"

"What?! There is no solution, this is a dead end, end of story, game over!"

Ronon poked at McKay's elbow and pointed at the unmistakable shape of a stargate in the distance.

"A stargate in space! We're saved!!" the scientist cheered.

"Don't count on that too soon, Rodney …" Sheppard said while cursing under his breath.

The Darts were getting closer and were firing at them. Every minute they were hit so hard that the entire ship shook from the force of the impact.

John started wondering if there would be one part of their jumper left by the time they reached that stargate, that is. _If_ they ever reached the stargate.

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_

* * *


	4. Mission Accomplished Or Not?

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! Sorry if I made you impatient at the end of the last chapter, but I love a cliffhanger every now and then lol. But here's the next chapter, it's a bit short but I hope you all enjoy it and please keep reviewing! :)

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

Chapter 4: Mission Accomplished… Or Not?

Sheppard raced towards the stargate as quick as possible and cursed when he saw four Darts circling around the stargate, guarding it, cutting them off from their last escape route.

He started lancing drones at them and managed to take out two of them. But they started shooting back and the jumper got even more damaged than it already was, their ship now was stooping slightly to the right as they flew.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He turned the jumper around and raced away from the stargate, as if he was fleeing towards the atmosphere of the planet.

His plan worked, all of the Darts followed him. He flew through the atmosphere of the planet and just before he was going to hit the rocks on a cliff, he flew back higher again.

The Darts weren't as manoeuvrable as the jumper and they crashed into the rocks. There were other Darts following them but they weren't as close as the first five had been.

"Oww, my God!! We could have all been dead!!" McKay screamed.

"And we would have been dead long ago if you were the one flying this ship!" John exclaimed.

He raced through the atmosphere again and made his way to the stargate, their chasers close behind now.

When they were close enough, John activated the stargate and dived through the circle.

They arrived first on another planet, then Atlantis, because they didn't want the Wraith to find out the gate address of Atlantis.

Nobody was following them. The stargate must have closed before the Darts had the chance to follow them through.

* * *

"Incoming wormhole," Chuck said in the control room of Atlantis. "It's Colonel Sheppard's Team."

Doctor Weir and Major Lorne sighed in relief. They had made it, or at least, one of them must have made it… no, she couldn't think that way. They were gonna be fine, just like always. Still, Elizabeth Weir couldn't help but worry about their condition.

"Be ready to raise the shield, in case they are being followed" Major Lorne said.

Doctor Weir doubted if Sheppard would be that stupid, to lead them straight to Atlantis.

The jumper came through the stargate and made its way to the jumper bay. No Darts had followed it but the jumper looked severely damaged. Of course they already knew the hyperdrive would be damaged, concerning the fact that they've come through the stargate.

But what worried doctor Weir more than the condition of the jumper was the condition of Sheppard's Team.

She and major Lorne quickly went to the jumper bay. The door opened to reveal all of Sheppard's Team members alive and well, except for Rodney, who was still partly paralyzed by the electric hit he had gotten by one of the Wraith on the hive ship.

"Thank God you're all right. We already feared you hadn't escaped" Elizabeth said as John and his team came towards her and major Lorne.

"We've never been easy to kill, haven't we?" John grinned.

"One of the marines is injured by the blows our jumper got …" Teyla started.

"Let's get him to the infirmary" Doctor Beckett said as he helped the wounded marine on a stretcher and went in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

"How do you mean, they escaped?!" Queen Amarah raged against the Wraith General kneeling in front of her.

"I am sorry, my Queen, we did manage to do great damage to their ship and when their hyperdrive engines where hit, we thought they would not be able to escape." the General started explaining.

"And you were too stupid to realise that they might just flee through the stargate!! Have you checked the gate address they dialled?!"

"Yes, yes, we have, my Queen. The planet is only inhabited by a few people that live in small villages. They must have fled through the stargate there in order not to reveal their gate address…"

"How could you let them even get near the stargate?! How could you let them get to their ship in the first place! You had at least 30 Darts available to stop them and still you couldn't manage it? With 30 Darts against one ship? You're pathetic and you will be punished for this failure …"

"I am so sorry, my Queen. I swear I will not make this kind of mistake again …"

"No. I will make sure you don't."

And she slammed her feeding hand into his chest and drained the life out of him. His screams of pain echoed through the dark corridors of the hive ship so all could hear what would happen to them if they displeased the Queen.

* * *

After they had made sure the wounded marine was gonna be all right and after they had got a medical examination, Sheppard's Team made their way towards the conference room for a debriefing about the past events.

"Were you questioned by the Queen?" doctor Weir asked.

"No, not really. She just asked my name, and I refused to answer. And then it seemed that she already knew my name, so that doesn't really make any sense now does it? And we kinda had an argument, about that we, humans from Earth, had awakened her kind and that we were the cause of the trouble this Galaxy is in for the moment and so on." Sheppard said.

"Well, she asked me a bit more ehm questions. About my name, and about well, I don't know, maybe I was just dreaming it. But she asked me about James Bond and... Luke Skywalker. And then she asked what a TV was and... I probably was …" McKay started.

"Well, I said I refused to answer… I lied a couple of times, just to piss her off a bit. And then I said I was James Bond, and Luke Skywalker. And since Meredith was so willing to answer her questions…"

"What?! I had no choice! She would have fed on me if I didn't answer and besides, you just told me she already knew our names! And believe me, Earth isn't in danger because she knows what a TV is!"

"You're right about the TV but maybe she really didn't know your name, you didn't know that."

"I'm telling you, she would have tortu--"

"Then you should have just let her! I'd rather die than answer the questions of the Wraith!"

"Well, not everyone is as _brave_ as you are! Not everyone can stand being tortured and hurt!"

"She didn't even have to hurt you, the threat was enough to get you to tell anything! If she asked you the gate address of Earth, would you have told her?!"

"Off course I would not have told her! I'm not an idiot! But there's no way I brought anyone in danger just by telling her my name! And besides, she told me her name too."

"She did? And?"

"What, and?"

"What's her name?"

"Amarah. Queen Amarah."

Amarah… What a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful Queen …

Why was he constantly thinking these kinds of things?! She was a Wraith! But she was a pretty Wraith … And she seemed to like him.

"John? Are you all right?" he heard Teyla's voice.

"What? I... yes, I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" the Colonel replied.

"I know you think that you have to be strong towards us, that you have to give us faith… but nobody is untouched by the past events concerning the Wraith. I still have nightmares about them, there is nothing to be ashamed of, John. I'm serious, maybe you could talk about this to Doctor Heightmeyer." Teyla continued.

"What are you talking about? I'm not depressed or insane! You heard Carson when he examined me, I'm fine! Maybe I'm three years older and I have a wound on my chest, but part from that, I'm okay!"

"I didn't say you were depressed or insane, John. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to suppress everything you've experienced. And I think that's exactly what you're doing."

"Thank you for your concern, Teyla. But I assure you, I can handle it. Nothing to worry about, trust me."

Teyla looked him in the eye and then nodded.

"All right then, but do let me know if you change your mind."

"I will, I promise you, if I'm not able of handling it, I will follow your advice."

John sighed. He wasn't so sure that he was fine himself. He felt weird, and he began to fear this Queen had done something to him that made him feel this way. There were more than enough ways she could have found out that they were going to be on that planet, around that time.

But why didn't she just ask the location of Earth? Or at least the location of Atlantis? Or did she just want to play with them for a while before she started the real questioning?

Something about this was bothering him. And it felt… it felt as if... no, it was just fear. Fear for a danger that wasn't going to hurt him here. He was safe.

* * *

He was gone. He left her behind. How could those idiots let him escape?!

She wouldn't have minded if the nervous scientist would have escaped, even considering the fact that he was the one answering her questions.

This defiant human, this... John Sheppard. He made her heart beat faster. He took her breath away. She had to get him back.

And she would. At any cost. She would make sure he came crawling back to her. All she had to do was be patient.

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_

* * *


	5. Missing Her Majesty Part I

_Author's Notes:_

Hey everyone! Sorry I kept you waiting that long (two whole weeks… shame on me lol) but I've been extremely busy with school, now that the new trimester has started. I don't think I'll be able to update as fast as I could with the first four chapters, but I'll try to update at least once a month or something. So why did I divide this chapter in two parts? First of all, it would've been much longer then my other chapters, because I planned some events that have to take place in this chapter, because in the next chapter I'm going to work with the same events from a different point of view, so it could be confusing if I made two chapters out of the first point of view. Second, I've kept all of you waiting for far too long and now you can already read the first part. So have fun while doing that and please review! :-)

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

Chapter 5: Missing Her Majesty

Part I :

It had been several weeks now since the Team had rescued colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay and they were on their first off-world mission.

They were visiting a peaceful village, allies of the Athosians. Because they had no other real important missions to attend to, Teyla had suggested they paid these people a visit; she also wanted to discuss the trade relations between her people and these with their leader.

When they arrived at the village (it was only a fifteen minute walk away from the stargate) they were immediately welcomed to the village and they were invited to eat with the town leader and his family.

'John, are you all right?' Teyla asked.

He didn't respond, he just continued to stare at his plate, food untouched.

'John?' she said a bit louder and grabbed his arm.

He was startled by the sudden touch and looked at her.

'Sorry. Is there something the matter, Teyla?' the colonel asked.

'Nothing, I just wondered if you were all right.'

'Well off course I'm all right, why shouldn't I be?'

'You've been very absent lately and I'm worrying about your condition'

'My condition? Sorry Teyla but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about…'

'You don't have to lie to me, I'm your friend. You don't have to be afraid that I'll judge you just because you have emotions. I know you're trying to act strong and confident towards us but is that really how you feel right now?'

'I know how I feel! I'm feeling very annoyed because of your paranoia!'

He stood up from his seat and left the room.

Ronon looked astonished.

'What was that all about?' the runner asked.

'I'm worried about John, I think he might be feeling a lot worse after his capture by the Wraith then he pretends. Maybe you should talk to him, Ronon. You know how it feels like to be hunted by Wraith …'

'Well, if he doesn't want to talk, I'm not gonna force him to. Believe me, if he needs help, he'll just ask us.'

'I hope so.'

She looked very worried, hopefully John's inner condition wasn't that bad that he needed professional help to get over it.

John had wandered outside the house where he left his Team and was now strolling to… well, he didn't really know where he was going to, not that it mattered.

Teyla was right. He was feeling strange, he was absent and distracted.

He looked up from his thoughts and noticed that he was close to a playground where some kids were playing. Maybe watching innocent children play was a good method to stop thinking about everything that had happened on that hive ship.

Two boys were playing a ballgame that looked a bit like football. Five other children were playing in the sand, building castles or something that was supposed to look like castles.

His heart almost stopped beating.

One of the girls was swinging next to the slide.

He realised that there really was nothing that was gonna make him stop thinking about the events that happened on that hive.

Now he started wondering…. How _was_ he feeling about those events?

He was scared. Afraid to be captured again and fed upon. To be tortured and interrogated.

But most of all he was scared of the way _she_ was going to make him feel.

He saw her every night in his dreams, grinning wickedly but her eyes were like sparkling water, while at the same time there was a burning flame of… had it just been hunger? Or could it also have been passion? And what was he feeling exactly, next to fright?

It certainly wasn't disgust or hate. Maybe it made him angry. Angry because of this confusion he was experiencing now, and it was all her fault.

It was as if she had enchanted him, enchanted him in a way that the only thing he could think about was her.

Yes, that was the truth. He couldn't help it, he was thinking about her practically all the time. He understood why Teyla was so worried about him.

He was acting as if he was extremely depressed by it all. That he was _that_ scared he didn't know what to do with it.

He was scared, but not that terrified that he couldn't sleep. And he definitely wasn't depressed, of that he was sure.

It felt more as if… oh God what wouldn't he do just to feel her hand on his face again.

No, he had to stop thinking like this. He wasn't in love with this Wraith Queen! Or was he? It felt like he was. Like he couldn't live without having her near him.

Colonel Sheppard turned his back on the playground and started heading back to the house where he left the rest of the Team. He owned them an apology.

* * *

'I'm just so worried about John. Lately he's been acting very… distracted. I think he's been effected by whatever it is that happened to him on that Wraith hive ship.' Teyla sighed. 'I don't want to be the one that's constantly bothering him with it but someone has to. And it's not just John that I'm worried about, it's the rest of our Team. The few missions we've been on the past weeks were relatively safe missions. Being distracted or absent wasn't risky or wasn't gonna get us killed.

'But if we have another mission that includes more dangerous actions… without colonel Sheppard playing an active role in our Team we are far more fragile.

'And I don't think a couple of days off will do him much good; he has even more time to think about his problems.'

'I understand your concern and I'm glad you're asking me for help. I'm not expecting John to be an easy patient or to be willing to come to me for some advice. But I really think he needs it. And like you said, it could even endanger all of you if you're on a risky mission.

'Just suppressing everything he's been through is only gonna make things worse for him and for the people that work with him.

'According to what I've heard on my last sessions with doctor McKay he hasn't been through anything horrible. Off course being trapped by an enemy, certainly the Wraith, is always very hard. But I think Rodney's had enough time to get over it, as far if there's something to get over', Kate Heightmeyer said.

'But the colonel, that's a different story indeed. I fear it might be very difficult to convince him that he can talk about this.

'He's always trying to be the hero, the strong one. I don't think he's going to break with that image without some help.'

'My last attempt to talk him into coming to see you wasn't very effective', Teyla added.

'I'm aware of that. But it's not going to hurt to try again is it?' Kate smiled.

'I guess I could give it another go.' Teyla smiled back at her.

* * *

'_Kneel for your Queen, human', her melodic voice sounded through the throne room._

_John sank to his knees, what other choice did he have? He couldn't fight her… not physically, not mentally._

_She came closer and studied his kneeled form. _

_Her right hand caressed his neckline and stroked his hair while her other hand was lying possessively on his shoulder_

'_You're mine, John Sheppard, and you know it.'_

'_Please, Amarah, I beg you …' the colonel started._

_She giggled loud and shrill. Her hand tilted his chin higher so she could look into his beautiful hazel eyes._

'_What exactly is it that you're begging me for?'_

'_Not to kill me obviously …' Sheppard shivered, and not just because he was cold._

'_Kill you? Oh don't worry, little mortal, I have no intentions on killing you. After all, when you're dead, I can't have fun with you, can I?'_

_She laughed. An evil laugh. A mysterious alien laugh. _

_John shivered again, cursing himself for the fact that it was out of delight instead of disgust._

'_Well, eventually you will have to kill me, right?' His voice trembled._

'_Not if I don't want to. Just let me think… nah, I don't want to. I want to keep you.'_

'_And why is that?' He didn't want to know the answer but asked the question anyway._

'_Because I find you attractive and I could use some company. Attractive company.'_

_He could swear he saw something more than just lust in those gorgeous turquoise eyes._

_What he definitely could see in them was burning passion._

_He never knew a Wraith Queen could have these kinds of feelings for a human._

'_Do I have a choice in the matter?'_

_She leaned closer to his face and continued to force him to look in her eyes._

'_No' Her voice was softer, longing in her eyes. 'You don't.'_

_She tore the shirt he wore to shreds which fell of his body on the purple floor._

_Those light blue, cold hands started running down his chest. Her long nails drew bloody claw marks on his naked skin._

_Sheppard was trembling. His fear was almost choking him. Anticipation was running through his veins._

_Amarah placed her left hand around his waist and pulled his body against her own._

_He could feel the rising of her chest was becoming faster at the perspective of…_

_What was there going to happen to him anyway? The doubt was what was making him feel even more frightened._

_Her right hand softly stroked the side of his face, continued with his neck and ended at his chest, where she left her hand lying right under his throat, right on the spot where the Wraith fed on humans._

_She was teasing him, giggling at the upcoming panic in those, already moist, brown eyes. _

_Then she pressed the palm of her hand into the fragile skin of his chest._

_He cried out, tears running freely down his face, as she drained life from him._

_Once again those hot torturing daggers where everywhere inside of his body._

_After a few seconds of this terror, he realised that she wasn't just draining life from him but was at the same time pumping it back in. It felt even more painful._

_The Queen had her head tilted back, long wavy turquoise hair cascading down her pretty face._

_He couldn't believe this, even when she was torturing him in this horrible way, he thought about how beautiful she was!_

_He could hear her moans of pure pleasure. As her moaning became louder, his body was pulled closer to hers …_

It was then John awoke with a scream when something wet hit him in the face. He rolled out of the bed and held his arms in front of his face protectively.

'Sheppard! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, didn't mean to scare you. It's just I've called you five times and you still wouldn't awake…' a panicking voice sounded.

John forced his eyes open and stared up to see McKay's confused face.

'It's all right, Rodney. Just another nightmare, that's all.'

'Another? You mean, you had nightmares like this one before?'

'Yeah, everybody has them every now and then, I'm surprised to hear you've never had a nightmare before, McKay. You're not really the bravest person I know...'

'Everyone has nightmares all right… but yours seemed very real, and a lot worse than any normal nightmare. You were screaming in your sleep, and kicking and I couldn't wake you up! I even slapped you across the face …'

'You _slapped_ your superior across the face?!'

'I was worried about you! Why do I have the feeling you're deliberately changing the subject!'

'Because he is' a soft voice came from behind them.

Teyla looked even more worried than Rodney.

'I really think you should see Heightmeyer about this, John. This is doing a lot more to you then you think it is.'

'What does my nightmare have to do with any of this?'

'Erm… you know, Sheppard, you were calling a name in your sleep,' Rodney started stuttering.

'So?'

'It was the name of that Wraith Queen, Amarah.'

'I'm telling you, I'm perfectly fine, I'm used to this! If Rodney can get over it, surely I can!'

'Nobody's expecting you to be the strong hero all the time, John, I really think you might need some help. What harm can it do to try just one session? Alone, not with Rodney constantly…' the Athosian leader said.

'Hey! He wasn't willing to say anything anyway, so it didn't matter I was doing all the talking!' the scientist defended himself.

'I'm not saying it was your fault, Rodney, what I'm saying is that now John can go alone, he will have the opportunity to be more open about his feelings…'

'All right, I'll pay Kate a visit this week, even if it's just to make you stop nagging about _my feelings_. Now could you both leave? I have to get dressed, I'm running late. I'll see you guys at breakfast. And not a word about any of this to Doctor Weir, I don't want her worrying about nothing!'

After they left, the colonel sighed and made his way to the bathroom.

What Teyla said was partly true. He knew this, he just wasn't willing to admit that she was right and he was wrong. Typically John.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Teyla was right after all, and now even Rodney agreed (and he wasn't really that fond of shrinks). Even Ronon agreed …

And he didn't want his friends to worry about him, if he went to see Heightmeyer, they wouldn't feel like he needed help that they weren't giving to him.

He would finally have to chance to talk about someone that would keep her mouth shot towards his friends and colleges, about all these strange emotions he was experiencing. She would probably conclude he was experiencing feelings of fear and defeat, or something psychological as a reaction to the past events.

How was he supposed to know about the terrible thunder storm that was hanging above his head, patiently waiting to strike…

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_

* * *


	6. Missing Her Majesty Part II

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! Sorry I kept you waiting again but I found some time for it today because I'm having the day off (I don't know if this day is free in other countries too). Anyway, I've finished the second part of chapter 5 now. It's quite long, so afterwards, it was a good thing to divide the chapter in two parts, even if the second part is way longer then the first part lol. I hope you all enjoy reading it and please review! :-)

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

PS: I've tried to do some changes because there were too many paragraphs (I really have to agree after having a look at it on the net myself, in Microsoft Word it's not that obvious). Sorry about that, I hope it's a bit better now. Btw, thanks for letting me know :)

Chapter 5: Missing her Majesty

Part II:

After John finished breakfast he went to see doctor Heightmeyer, so he could arrange an appointment. He hated doing this but he just couldn't take Teyla's nagging anymore.

Besides, with his nightmares lately, he actually thought he might need a good conversation with someone that wouldn't be worrying about him all the time.

Someone who knew what she was talking about. Maybe he didn't admit it to anyone, but he was quite sure Heightmeyer was good at what she did.

He didn't even have to go all the way up to her office because he ran into her in a hallway close to the cafeteria.

'Hello John, how's it going?', Kate said while she came down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

'I was just on my way to come and tell you that I am willing to make an appointment after all. I guess that says enough about how I'm doing', John responded, a small forced smile on his face.

'I am glad that you decided to take Teyla's advise. May I ask you what it was that pushed you over the edge?'

'Well, it was nothing really.'

She looked at him in surprise.

'Okay, so I had a bad dream. I mean, I've been having a couple of bad dreams lately.'

'A couple?'

'Every night actually… you seriously don't think I would come and see you if I've only had 3 or 4 nightmares?'

'No, I don't think that, John, I know you too well for that. I understand that you want to be strong and that you want to go on with your life…'

She looked at him, concern in her eyes, but not that much that it made him feel almost guilty. As was the case when Teyla looked at him like that.

'Suppressing everything you've been through, really isn't a good idea. And I know you've been through a lot and that all the other times, you've been able to get over it all by yourself… but obviously, something on that hiveship happened. Something that you're not going to get over all by yourself. You need professional help'

'And that's where you come in the picture. I really don't want to bother you or anything but maybe just a short conversation or something…'

'To be honest, I think it would be better if you made that ten sessions at least.'

'I'm a busy person, I've got lots of things to do, lots of responsibilities…

I really don't think I've got the time for ten sessions, doc'

'What about we do one or two sessions a week?'

'First of all, then I'll be seeing you every three days or so. Second, I didn't think this would take five weeks or longer.'

'It'll take as much time as it has to take. You can't hurry these kinds of things, colonel.'

'Look, the only reason I'm here saying this is because of these nightmares. They keep waking me up in the middle of the night and I just can't get a decent sleep. And just maybe thàt's the reason why I've been so absent lately. And believe me, I've tried other things. I must have used doctor Keller's entire sleeping pills collection but nothing seems to work. And I think the nightmares are getting worse…'

'How do you mean, worse?'

'More livid. More real. Also after I've woken up.'

He saw how the worry in her eyes grew. She didn't like the sound of this, at all.

'After you've woken up? You mean you're _really_ physically affected by them?'

'I don't know. Maybe I make movements in my sleep or something, but I'll doubt if you get bruises on your knees if you're lying in a soft bed.'

'Any other injuries?'

'You shouldn't really call it an _injurie_. Just some bruises, I'm used to that, part of my job.'

He was avoiding her question again.

'John, if you want this to work out you're gonna have to trust me. And that means, telling me everything you know or think.'

'I… there's this pain. But I don't see anything, it's probably just my imagination.

Just… please don't tell my team about any of this. They're already worrying sick as it is.'

'Trust me, what you say to me will be kept a secret. _That_'s part of _my_ job.'

'All right, I guess I'll just have to trust you then. So, tell me, when can I come and see you?'

'How about this evening?'

Under normal circumstances he would have said that was too soon for him.

But he was already scared of the moment where he'll have to fall asleep and enter that horrible world of his nightmares again. Off course, he wouldn't admit it for the world. But it was the true and he knew it.

'Fine. Around 7 o'clock. Okay for you?'

'Yeah. I'll see you then at my office.'

She turned and started walking away.

'Oh, doctor Heightmeyer?'

She turned again and looked at him.

'Yes?'

'Do me a favour, tell Teyla I've agreed to take the sessions. I wouldn't really feel comfortable telling her myself. And don't mention the ehm stuff I said about the nightmares.'

She looked a trifle surprised but then she smiled at him.

'I will tell her that you've agreed.'

'Thanks. I'll see you tonight then.'

'Until tonight.'

Kate walked towards the stairs and made her way down. Just as she arrived downstairs, she saw doctor Beckett coming out of the infirmary.

'Hey Kate. I didn't think I'ld see you till lunch. What's with the troubled face, lassy?'

'Hey Carson. I was just on my way to see you actually. It's about John.'

'Poor colonel, everybody in his team is just so worrying about him lately. The lad's been very absent I've heard.'

Now that he came closer he could see just how much this really worried her.

'Is there more then that? Did he come and see you?'

'He did. To be honest, I thought Teyla might be exaggerating it a bit but now that he's told me about his nightmares. And trust me, they'll have to be _very_ bad in order to make him admit that he's even having them.'

'Yes. Yes, John's always been a tough guy, always wanting to be the hero, always thinking about other people's safety first.'

'I know, he's very brave. But even brave people need help sometimes. And then there's the fact that his nightmares seem to be getting more real.'

'Real?'

'They seem to partly affect his physical health.'

'That doesn't sound good. Last time we dealt with something like this…'

'I know. And it's just so weird. He hasn't been off-world to any place dangerous or unknown. Not since he was captured on that hive.'

'Then maybe something happened aboard the hive ship. It wouldn't be the first time the Wraith make people see things that aren't really there. But I've never heard of them being able to make injuries in dreams become real. Just how bad is it, did he gave you an example?'

'Yeah, he did. Something about bruised knees. And about a pain he felt, but there was nothing visible of that, he said.'

'If it bothers you, I could examine him for any internal injuries…'

'I don't know, I promised Sheppard not to tell anyone of this.'

'I'm a doctor, he'll understand. Besides, this could be far more dangerous then any of us suspected.'

'Maybe it was better if I talked to the colonel before we rush him to the infirmary. I'm having a first session with him this evening.'

Carson sighed and then nodded.

'All right then. But please, don't hesitate to ask for my assistance if you need it.'

'I won't. Thank you for your help. I'm almost feeling as if I need a psychologist of my own. The way this worries me.'

Beckett looked at her, a small smile on his face. Kate smiled back at him. Things would be all right. The two of them would surely be able to help John.

If only they knew that these nightmares where just the beginning …

* * *

It was only a quarter to seven when Sheppard made his way to Heightmeyer's office. He was early, but the sooner he started this session, the sooner it would be over.

He stood there outside her office for five minutes. Thinking about what he should do.

Tell her everything? Or just what she expected to hear? Jesus Christ, he didn't even _know_ what he was feeling himself!

He tried not to think about it. Tried to shut the very thought out of his mind. But there was always this voice in the back of his head. Telling him that he really _had_ feelings for her. And not just feelings of fear, hate and disgust. Though he felt those feelings as well, what made this even more confusing.

Could it be that he was under some sort of Wraith spell or something?

You just never knew with the Wraith. This just might be there newest method of getting their hands on information about Atlantis. And Earth.

The door opened and Kate came out of her office. Then she saw him standing there, looking at the now open door.

'John! You're early. Have you been here for long or?'

'Oh, hi Kate. No, I've just arrived'

She doubted it and was convinced he had been standing here for over five minutes, thinking about what he had to say to her. But she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

'All right. Do come in.'

He followed her into her office. The last time he'd been in Heightmeyer's office was when everyone started seeing that Ancient woman and the burned pilot. Later on they found out it was the whales that were trying to warn them.

He was quite sure his nightmares where nothing of that nature.

'Please, sit down.'

He sat down in one of the low fauteuils. By the way he was sitting back, he looked totally at ease. Kate knew better. She wasn't exactly one hundred percent calm herself.

'So, John. First of all, I want to tell you how brave I think you are. Facing the problem is the first step to a cure.'

'I appreciate your attempts to make me feel less weak for doing this. But let's just get to the point. After all, that's why we're here for.'

'All right. Then maybe you can tell me something about the last nightmare you had. When was the last time you had a nightmare by the way?'

She could guess the answer to that question. He really wouldn't have come to see her if it had been days ago.

'Last night. And I must say, it was the longest en most intense nightmare of them all. That's why I think they're getting worse. The first times, I woke up almost from the very moment I realised I was in a cocoon aboard a hive ship. And then the nightmares started lasting longer and longer.

First I just saw the insides of the ship from the cocoon. Then I also saw Wraith approaching me. The next nightmare, they get me out of the cocoon. And then the next I start a long walk through corridors of the ship under heavy Wraith guard. And the last four nightmares or so, they lasted long enough for me to get to the Queen.

And they also become more livid, as I told you before. The bruises and the pain I have even after I've awoken.'

Kate saw it was really hard for him to tell her all of this. She felt so sorry for him. She could see his hands trembling.

'All right. Have the nightmares come to a point we're the Wraith do you any physical harm?'

She immediately saw that this was one of the questions he feared. But she didn't have a choice. He had to tell her about this, or else he would end up suppressing it for the rest of his life.

That is, if the nightmares really were just ordinary harmless nightmares. Which Heightmeyer highly doubted.

'Well, obviously, since I've told you I still feel pain when I wake up. No reason to go into detail, is there?'

Even his voice trembled now.

'I don't know. You can tell me what you want to tell, you don't have to tell me all the details, if you think you're not ready.'

'The fact is, I don't think I'm ever going to be ready. I don't even know what I think about all of this myself. How am I to tell you then what I think? If I don't even know it myself.'

She was surprised to hear that he doubted how he felt about all of this. Wasn't that obvious?

He probably felt hatred, disgust, disappointment, weakness, fear… that were all emotions that he would be sure of he felt.

'I don't think I really understand.. you don't _know_ how you feel about these nightmares and about what happened on the hive?'

He didn't answer, just kept studying the carpet.

'What _did_ happen on the wraith hiveship?'

'I wrote that in my mission report which I'm sure you've read.'

'Yes, they locked you up in a cel. They brought you grey food with a bad taste. They took you to the Queen, and you've written down the conversation you've had with her word for word. And what surprised you is that she didn't really ask anything about Atlantis or about Earth.

But maybe she was planning on getting to that before you escaped. McKay writes practically the same, though he didn't write down entire conversations… I think something more happened on that hive, John. Did they torture you?'

'No! No, they didn't … It's really nothing like that. Or maybe it is, I mean, maybe not physical torture.'

'Torture through mind?'

Heightmeyer had no doubt that a Wraith Queen was capable of something like that.

'No… I think they didn't. And I think I should know it if they've done anything like that, don't you?'

'Well, the mind sometimes forgets what it can't handle. Or there any gaps in your memories?'

'No. Not that I'm aware of, I did sleep a bit. Even when I sleep aboard a hiveship I don't have nightmares. Now I do …'

John couldn't help but think that there was something very wrong about these nightmares. Was that what they were? Just nightmares? Or had the Wraith done something to him, without him knowing about it?

It made him scared. Just not knowing. Maybe they had done some kind of experiment on him or …

'Doc, you don't think they've done something to me that is making me have these nightmares now, while I wasn't aware of it?'

'I don't know, John. Everything's possible when it comes to Wraith. But doctor Beckett checked you when you came back from your mission and he didn't find anything…'

'Can you remember a time when there was something wrong after a mission and Carson _did_ see signs of it when we went to the infirmary after the mission?'

Kate sighed. He was right. Most infections or other things they caught during a mission weren't visible with any medical tests they had knowledge of.

'Well, it wouldn't hurt to have him check you again, now would it?'

'No, I guess not. That probably is a good idea. Maybe he could scan me too or something. I might have a tracker now I come to think about it. We wouldn't want the Wraith finding out Atlantis' location after all now would we?'

'I think that if they did implant a functioning tracker, they would have been here by now.'

'They probably know that our doctors would be able to detect something like that. So they might just have came up with a brand new wicked Wraith idea.'

'There's something you're not telling me John.'

'Do you seriously think I would come here and don't tell you everything?'

She looked him in the eye.

The colonel sighed.

'It's her. It's the Wraith Queen. I can't stop thinking about her.'

He could have been speaking to the carpet.

'How do you mean you can't stop thinking about her? She haunts you in your nightmares?'

'Yeah… yeah, you could say she's got the solo part in it. And for some reason I just really don't wanna know how the big scene is going to end.'

Kate Heightmeyer knew it wasn't going to be easy to make any sense out of what he was saying. That was if she didn't want to hurt his feelings, if she didn't want him to go over whatever torture there had been again.

* * *

After his first session with Heightmeyer, everyone in the team noticed how silent he was. Even McKay seemed to realise that something was wrong and stopped babbling on and on about one of his latest discoveries concerning Ancient technology in the city.

And by the way he looked, he hadn't slept all night. They just assumed it was because he was worrying about things.

Non of them suspected it might be because he was afraid to sleep. Afraid to have those awful nightmares again. Scared to death to find out what the next thing was that she would do to him. She. He hated her. She made him feel sick.

But at the same time he couldn't help feeling the desire that rushed through his body, every time she touched him. He couldn't help staring at her. That long blue hair. Those sparkling almost electric blue eyes …

'John?'

When he woke up from his thoughts he saw Teyla looking at him.

'I'm sorry. I just ehm dozed off there. You were saying?'

'Could you pass me the butter please?'

The all went a lot more quiet after that. As if each and everyone of them knew that something wasn't right.

* * *

_John._

Sheppard sighed. Couldn't they just leave him alone? All right, they were his friends and they were worried. But did they have to follow him around everywhere? Asking questions about his last session with Heightmeyer. It felt almost as if he was being stalked by paparazzi.

He turned around and was already preparing to say something that made clear how pissed their stalking made him …

There was nobody there. Strange, he could have sworn he hear a voice. A woman's voice.

He continued to walk down the hallway, in the direction of the jumper bay. He still had to get those supplies to the main land.

_John._

'All right, I've had enough. I'm already feeling paranoid as it is, without you guys stalking me like this!And don't be silly now, I know you're there. I can do this just fine by myself. You'll never guess it but I can actually fly a puddle jumper without someone watching me all the time. As a matter of fact, I think I'll fly that jumper a lot better _without_ you watching.'

As he turned there was still nobody there. Was he imagining this?He probably was. His lack of sleep and all this stress lately was the cause.

He opened the door of the puddle jumper and got in, closing the door behind him.

_John._

'John! John!! John's not available! John's busy! Leading his own life. _His_ life!'

He looked around but he was alone in the puddle jumper. And he'd left his transmitter in his room. Could it be the intercom?But since when did Elizabeth call people through the intercom with their first names without saying anything else?

It's my imagination. I'm not hearing anything. There's nobody there. If I ignore it, it'll go away.

_John Sheppard._

He ignored it and started the puddle jumper. The vehicle rose from the hangar ground.

'Off we go. Let's pay the Atosians a little supply visit. And let's hope they don't offer me another cup of that terrible tea again.'

The hangar bay doors opened and he made his way towards them.

_John Sheppard._

He almost flew into another jumper.

'Who ever you are, could you just shut up? I'm trying to fly a puddle jumper here.'

Nothing. What was he thinking, it wasn't like his imagination was going to answer him.

He flew the puddle jumper outside the bay. Flying over Atlantis. He was always reminded of the stunning beauty of the city when he…

_John!_

.. when he flew over it like this. It was amazing that he had the chance of seeing anything like this …

_John!!_

… in front of his very eyes. He felt very grateful for…

_JOHN!!_

The jumper almost hit one of the towers when Sheppard got a fright.

Great! Now imaginary voices were giving him a fright when he was flying the puddle jumper!

'Yes!! I'm listening!! Tell me what the hell you've got to say and then just leave me alone!'

No response. This was too weird. Maybe he should just go back and.. No. He couldn't do that. What would his team think about him if he simply refused to go for no reason at all? He had to stop this, stop being silly.

Maybe if he took five different kinds of sleeping pills at a time, he would be able to get some sleep. He definitely needed to get a good night sleep.

_John._

'Fck off!'

* * *

'And? How did the mission go, John?', Teyla asked. A smile on her face.

'Fine. Your people were very grateful for the medical supplies. They just kept on asking about you, how you were doing and all of that.

You really should've come along, they're just dieing to see you.', the colonel responded.

The Atosian Leader smiled. Sometimes she felt as if she had left her people behind, let them down by coming to Atlantis. But at times like this she realised that her people knew that she could do a lot more for them in Atlantis then anywhere else.

It did her good to see that John was so cheerful. Maybe the first session with Heightmeyer had a positive influence on him. He probably would get better now, he already felt better.

If only she knew …

* * *

Nobody was in his room to see that night. To see how he was moving and kicking in his sleep. Moaning and screaming. Eventually crying too. But somebody heard. Heard his screams.

Ronon and Teyla rushed into his room to see him in his bed, kicking and screaming, his face wet of tears and sweat. They tried everything but there was no waking him up.

'Ronon, get doctor Beckett! Hurry!'

Ronon rushed out of the room and ran to the infirmary as fast as he could.

'John, please, wake up.', Teyla yelled. Shaking him but her efforts were useless.

'Please… no more, please!', Sheppard cried.

He screamed again.

Doctor Beckett and doctor Keller ran into the room with a stretcher and quickly brought him to the infirmary.

* * *

'John?'

'What do you want? Why don't you leave me alone?', the colonel muttered in his pillow.

She heard muffled cries.

'John, it's me, Teyla.'

He turned around and opened his eyes.

She was shocked to see his face, his eyes red of the crying. Fear in his eyes.

'Teyla? Oh, Teyla, I.. I'm so sorry.'

'It's not your fault. It was our fault, we should have seen that something wasn't right with your nightmares.'

She hugged him, pushing him closely against her.

'I was so scared of losing you. We all were.'

'L.. Losing me?'

'You had a heart attack, in your sleep. Carson managed to stabilise you.'

'Oh my God… Someone is doing this to me, Teyla. Someone, something …'

'I think so too but… who? And more important, how?'

'And I'm kinda wondering.. why?'

* * *

John sat down in one of the fauteuils while Kate, Carson and Elizabeth took place across from him.

'John, this… I'm afraid this will kill you of it gets the chance again. Isn't there a way to prevent him from having these nightmares?', Elizabeth Weir asked.

Concern and fear written all over her face.

'Well, he's only safe when he doesn't sleep, so if we could prevent him from sleeping …', Kate started.

'We can't prevent him from sleeping forever! That doesn't solve our problem…', Carson said.

'No, but it could buy us some time to come up with a definitive solution.', doctor Weir added.

'We tried everything. We gave him all the sleeping pills we have an none of them seem to work! To be honest with ya, I don't know what to do about this, son.', doctor Beckett sighed.

'Something is making me have these nightmares. If we find what that is, we can think of a way to deal with it.', the colonel said.

'Well, I suppose it could be possible that there is.. something we don't know of, giving you bad dreams…', Kate started. Her voice incertain.

'I can't believe this… you actually think this has nothing to do with anything alien? What other explanation could there be!!', he jumped up from his chair.

'Take it easy, John. We're not sure of what's causing it right now, that's why we're here, to find out.', Weir tried to calm him down.

'Well, maybe my 'experiences' in that hiveship have been that bad, that I've finally gone mad! Is that what you believe?!'

'No. No, we don't believe anything like that, John. All I'm saying is that we can't be sure of what's causing this and …'

_For all these years they trusted you and now because of this one mistake, they think you're crazy._

'I'm NOT insane, Elizabeth! Stop treating me like I'm some kind of freak!'

'I'm not treating you like that at all, John! I'm worried sick about you! I feel guilty! Guilty that I didn't see it coming earlier!'

Heightmeyer laughed. She laughed! How could she be laughing! He could have been dead! This is serious! Doesn't she realise that?!

'And WHAT in the name of God, is it that YOU are laughing about?! This isn't funny!'

_Maybe it's just a shrinks' idea of fun__. After all, they think you've gone insane._

He clenched his fists en gritted his teeth. They all looked at him in shock and fear.

'John.. what… I'm not laughing. Why should I be? You're right, this is just awful, it …'

_See. She takes you for an idiot. She thinks she can trick you, play games with you._

'I'm not listening to you anymore!!'

He rushed off. Elizabeth wanted to run after him but Carson stopped her.

'I think he needs some time alone right now, Elizabeth.'

'I.. I guess so.' She stared at the open door in shock.

Kate was crying.

* * *

'I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy …'

He was saying it as if it were some holy mantra that was going to save him from all of this.

A knock at his door. He was shaking when he got up and opened the door. There was nobody there. He shut the door and went back to sitting on his bed and trying to make some sense out of this.

Again a knock. Sheppard ignored it and started saying his mantra again.

Another knock. Louder this time. No, it was too loud to be his imagination.

He got up and opened the door. At his door was Kolya along with four armed man. He pointed a gun at John's chest.

'Well well well, if it isn't John Sheppard. How long has it been now since the last time we met?'

He grinned wickedly.

'K.. Kolya. What the hell are you doing here?'

'Can't I pay you a visit then, Sheppard? Remind you of old times?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about, now piss off!'

'Too bad I'm armed, and you're not.'

He shot Sheppard in the leg. Blood spat against the wall. John tried his best not to scream in pain.

'Careful with that, can do damage you know.'

Two of the men held him up and Kolya hit him with his gun. And then hit him again. I'm dreaming. This is another dream, this isn't real. I have to wake up. His nose was broken and blood came from the corner of his mouth.

He saw Teyla en Ronan running towards the door of his room.

'No, Teyla, Ronan, they've got guns!'

Ronan entered the room… and stepped straight through Kolya!

'Guns? Who?', the runner asked.

'We heard what happened in Heightmeyers office. I don't know what it is that made you think they thought you were crazy and that they were making fun of you, they really weren't… Kate feels awful, thinks she has failed utterly.'

John looked around… as if looking for someone.

'What's that on your face, Sheppard?', Ronan asked.

Teyla touched his face.. blood on her fingers.

'Did you hurt yourself? Oh, John. You shouldn't blame yourself for this…'

'I didn't.'

'What?'

'I didn't to this to myself. Someone who was here and who looked like Kolya, did this. And then you walked in, and Ronan ran straight through Kolya. And then they just all disappeared.'

He bent down and looked at his leg.

'What? That's… You think you're sleepwalking or something?'

He looked up, only to see Teyla and Ronan lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

'Teyla! Ronan!'

He ran to them and felt their pulses. There was nothing to feel.

'Oh my God…'

He was starting heart massage on Teyla…

* * *

Jennifer Keller was at the infirmary, keeping an eye on the unconscious colonel Sheppard.

This was so terrible for him. And non of them had the slightest clue of what could be causing these nightmares. And when she heard Ronan's and Teyla's story about what happened when they went to see him that morning … Clearly, he _wasn't_ safer awake then in his dreams.

Just then she heard the sound of John getting out of his bed.

'You're awake, good. Everyone is so worrying about you, John. We're trying our very best to find out what is causing this.'

She turned around only to see John Sheppard hitting her knock-out with a chair.

* * *

Katie Brown was working on an experiment on one of her plants when she heard the door open behind her. She turned around, surprised. Usually nobody came to bother her when she was working on an experiment.

'Colonel Sheppard? What are you doing here? I heard you were sick, having nightmares or something. Shouldn't you be at the infirmary?'

There was something strange about him. The look in his eyes, it was so empty. She went closer.

'Colonel?'

It was then he tried to grab her. She screamed and ran away from him but he was blocking her path to the door.

Katie tried to get away when he approached but stumbled over a chair and fell on the ground, one of the tables fell over on top of her. John came closer.

'Help.. help me…', she cried. She had definitely broken her leg.

She felt his hands around her neck and couldn't breathe … he was choking her!

* * *

McKay entered Katie's lab. He wanted to tell her that John was missing from the infirmary and the doctor Keller had been knocked out by someone.

The floor was covered in pot shells and he saw Katie lying on the floor, a heavy table had fallen on her legs. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw John Sheppard strangling her!

It was then Ronan and Teyla entered. Ronan had his gun with him, as always and quickly stunned Sheppard.

McKay was too shocked to do anything, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Teyla rushed towards Katie and helped her from under the table.

* * *

John awoke with a terrible backache. He sat up and realised that he had been sleeping on a cold stone floor. Not very strange his back hurt like hell if he had been sleeping on that floor. He shook away the rest of his sleep.

Memories started coming back … Kolya. Teyla and Ronan!! They had been on the floor in his room, dead!Sheppard jumped up only to bump into a set of bars.

He was looked up in a cell! A cell in Atlantis… but a cell nonetheless!

'Hello, colonel'

John looked around, hurting his neck by the quickness of the move.

'Ronan! You.. You're alive! Thank God you're alive! Is Teyla all right?!'

When he came closer to the bars that separated him from the runner, Ronan rose a gun. Sheppard looked confused.

'Why are you pointing a gun at me? Answer me, is Teyla gonna be okay?!'

'She is. Just like Katie Brown and Jennifer Keller. They're both at the infirmary now.'

'Katie and Jennifer too? What happened?'

'I thought you would know that, Sheppard. After all, it was you that knocked out Jennifer and that tried to struggle Katie.'

'What?! Okay, I'm dreaming again, this isn't real. I'll wake up soon, an end to this nightmare.'

A familiar female voice.

'You're not dreaming this, John. We were wrong, you're not safe outside your dreams. And the rest of us obviously isn't safe eather.'

'Teyla!! I.. I don't know what to say! I can't remember hurting Jennifer or Katie, I… the last thing I knew was that you and Ronan entered my room, then Kolya disappeared, I looked up and suddenly the two of you were lying there in a pool of blood, dead!'

'So you're telling me you're walking around, hurting people, and you can't remember a thing?'

'That's exactly what I'm telling you. Please, Ronan, you gotta trust me. I swear, I would never hurt Jennifer or Katie.'

'Unless your body was taken over…', Teyla said.

'How do you mean, my body taken over?'

'You remember the first time we went to the drilling platform, how that Queen took me over? I couldn't remember a thing eather…'

'But John doesn't have the Wraith Gen…', Ronan added.

'Maybe he doesn't need to. We know practically nothing of how far the strength of a healthy Queens mind can go…'

'Off course! This makes perfectly sense!', Sheppard exclaimed.

'It does?', Ronan said, trying to understand.

'It's her! It's been her all along!'

'You mean.. the Queen from the hive where you were captured?'

'Yes! That's gotta be it! We know what's causing me to act like this, we know what's causing the nightmares!'

John felt relieved. Relieved to finally know what it was that was going on with him.

'Okay.. so now we know what's causing it. Now how do we stop it?', the runner said.

'Ronan's right. We don't know where that Queen went after we rescued you and McKay. By the way, you don't think she could be doing this to McKay too?', Teyla said.

'I don't think so, I'm definitely her favourite toy. Or tool, maybe she's trying to find out the location of Atlantis. As long as you leave me in this cell, she won't be able too and I won't be a danger to others.'

'But you can't stay in there forever…', Teyla protested.

'I can stay as long as it takes for you guys to come up with a solution. By the way, I think she might have ways to know everything I know, so you guys shouldn't be discussing any of your plans where I can hear it.'

John sighed. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even now that he knew, it wasn't his fault.

Was this ever going to end?

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_


	7. Missing The Mortal

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! I know I've kept you waiting for a veeeeery long time but I was busy with school, my Chinese, the piano, my website etc. I really appreciate it that you've been so patient. But today I've finished my final examination for school so the coming two months I'm free from everything that kept me busy lately. :-) The next chapter is about the same events that chapter 5 was about, but then from Amarah's POV. I thought this really would make it more interesting and that it would give you all a better view on Amarah's thoughts. Like I said, the chapter is from Amarah's POV but that doesn't mean Sheppard and the others aren't in it or something. It's just more Amarah's thoughts and her influence and POV on the situation from chapter 5. I don't know if this will make you think more positive or more negative about her lol. There's good and bad in it so. Off course you can also like her because she's evil lol! I hope you like this chapter, have fun while reading it and please review what you think about it! :-)

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

PS: btw for the people who are interested (**and know Dutch**), you can check out my website on www.sgafansite.be . Have fun! :-) And if you don't know Dutch you can always look at the pictures lol!!

Chapter 6: Missing The Mortal

'_Kneel for your Queen, human', she said, not making any effort to sound melodic, it was just how she always sounded like. How she would love to just call him by his first name. Despite the fact that the name sounded very strange to her, she liked the sound of it._

_John. John Sheppard._

_He sank to his knees. She could sense he felt weak, that he knew he couldn't resist her for long._

_She went closer and studied his kneeled form. And she liked what she saw. It was strange to study him this way._

_She had studied many humans on many different ways, even ways of respect, which could not be said for other Queens she knew._

_But never in this way. Never in a way of passion, of love. She wondered if he could tell the difference between the stare of a hungry Wraith and the stare of a Wraith burning with passion._

_She started caressing his neckline and stroking his hair, lying her other hand possessively on his shoulder. His skin and flesh felt so damn real under her touch._

_She had to get him back. She didn't care what she had to do in order to touch him again in reality, there was nothing she wouldn't be capable of with that goal in mind._

'_You're mine, John Sheppard, and you know it', she spoke. Only afterwards realising she had said her thoughts aloud. _

_She knew. Knew he was hers, and hers only. In time, he would acknowledge it.__ She wouldn't give him another choice. He would come back to her, if she brought pressure in the right places._

_She had seen very little of his mind, his will was strong and she didn't want to extract everything from him. It would be dull to know what exactly he was made of. But the little she had seen made her aware of one of John's greatest fears._

_Becoming a threat to his own people. And that she could arrange …_

'_Please, Amarah, I beg you …', Sheppard said. Her heart skipped a beat and she could not hold back a giggle._

_He had called her by her name! First question was how the hell he knew her name…_

_Off course, she had told the scientist, McKay, her name. He must have told the others._

_She felt her heart beat faster en her rather low body temperature rise. Not that any of this was visible in her attitude or the way she was looking at him._

_She couldn't afford to be sentimental right now. She would have plenty of opportunity for that after she had managed to win him over._

'_What exactly is it that you're begging me for?', Amarah asked sweetly._

'_Not to kill me obviously', she saw him shivering._

_John dead. She hardly dared to think about it. Gone, lost forever. That couldn't happen. Never! She would not lose him and certainly not at the hand of another Queen …_

_She would have to take precautions, to make sure they knew he was hers and to know what the consequences for them and their hives would be if they even laid a finger on him!_

_Despite the fact that she was not the real warrior type herself, she wàs a powerful Queen.With a lot of followers at her disposal. _

_Soon her second hiveship would be ready for space travel and that would be the beginning of her fleet. No untrustworthy Allies. Just her own flesh and blood._

_John looked in her eyes. He was drawn to her, he had to be. Was he not looking at her the same way she looked at him? He probably didn't even know he was doing it but stil._

_She had a hard time finding the right words, to insure him no harm would come to him. But at the same time not to sound too caring, too emotional._

'_Kill you? Oh don't worry, little mortal, I have no intentions to kill you. After all, when you're dead, I can't have fun with you, can I?'_

_Maybe that didn't sound convincing enough … _

_An evil laugh would do it.__ To give the impression she was just keeping him alive for now to play games with him. She liked playing with him. Seeing him suffer made her heart beat even faster …_

_But she hoped she wouldn't have to push it too far in order to get him to come back to her._

_John shivered again. But she could see that this time it wasn't merely out of fear._

_Her heartbeat that was usually very steady, a beat every 3 seconds (a human heart beats every 0,4 seconds), now started racing. He liked her! He really did!_

'_Well, eventually you will have to kill me, right?' His voice trembled._

_He still seemed very convinced of that. It took very little entrance in his mind to know he was._

_Did he not see? How she felt about him? Or was he just too scared or too much in doubt? On the other hand, it meant she was doing quite a good job in hiding her powerful feelings._

'_Not if I don't want to. Just let me think… nah, I don't want to. I want to keep you.' _

'_And why is that?'_

_She hadn't expected him to ask why. That was one of the reasons she felt attracted to this man, there were still parts of him that were a mystery, even for an advanced mind reader like herself. She had to think a few more seconds then usual about what she should answer._

'_Because I find you attractive and I could use some company. Attractive company.'_

_It was the truth, an understatement perhaps, but still the truth. Would he realise it now? That she felt the same? Or did he already and was he just in denial?_

_She saw him look deeper in her eyes. As if he was trying to catch a glimpse of something …_

'_Do I have a choice in the matter?' He had to think quite some time about that._

_He probably didn't realise it himself but he had lost track of their conversation there for a second. Because his mind was else where. She could easily figure out where, but that would be too easy. Besides, she liked a bit of doubt in her life. Not that any other Wraith she ever met liked doubt. Definitely not about what was going on in the mind of a human. But she was not like other Wraith, she knew this and it made her feel as if she was something… _

_More. There was more to her then there was to the others. _

_And she knew he thought the same way about it. At least he had when he was thinking about all of it in his cell after she had first spoken to him. How she hoped that one day he would understand her. Understand that her goals were not the deaths of humans and the destruction of entire planets. Thàt was the goal of the replicators …_

_She saw he looked back at the ground again. She found it cute how he looked away when he realised she noticed his staring. But she liked it even more if he dìd stare at her._

_She cupped his face in her hand and gently forced his chin upwards again. It always amazed her how weak humans were physically. How fragile, so easy to break. And so difficult to keep in one peace. She liked challenges. And the difficult option was more of a challenge to her._

_He stared up in her eyes again. She stared back down in his. Their colour was far more enchanting and wonderful then anything she had ever seen. In fact she barely saw anything else then yellow, blue and some orange when it came to irises._

_But brown. Hazel brown. What an unknown beauty that was. The Queen had to start thinking more about her breathing, she usually did not need this amount of air._

_She looked deep into his eyes again._

'_No, you don't.', Amarah said. She cared about him. But he really had no choice in the matter. _

_If his feelings for her were not enough for him to come back to her, then she would have to interfere. In the three weeks that had passed she had come to realise that she couldn't focus on anything lately. Anything part from him. John Sheppard. The little fragile human that could make her experience such strong feelings. _

_And it wasn't going to change with the passing time, it would only grow stronger. Amarah knew herself. Once something that was going to matter a lot in her future, had caught her attention she knew. And from the very moment colonel John Sheppard had been thrown through the door of her throne room, she had known._

_The urge within her grew stronger and it became harder to control herself. And he was fragile, so she couldn't afford to let her feelings take complete hold of her._

_As his shirt was torn from his body the fear and despair in his eyes grew. She started running her hands over his chest. Her nails easily cutting through his soft skin._

_The Queen placed her left hand around his warm waste, pulling his fragile body closer to hers. It felt good to have his body this close to her. Better then she could have ever imagined._

_Her hands sought their way to the right spot while caressing his face and neckline. She saw upcoming panic in John's beautiful brown eyes where there was liquid building up._

_Tears. Or the salty liquid that would form tears if it left his eyes. Amarah found it fascinating (Wraith don't cry when they are upset or happy) and very cute._

_It felt even better to push the palm of her hand into his skin. Her breathing had now increased tha__t much that it was noticeable on the outside._

_He cried out, his tears now running freely down his face. It made the feeling of pleasure that overwhelmed her even lovelier._

_Nothing compared to the real feeling of life flowing into you but it did give an idea of it._

_And his reactions made it even realer. Amarah started moaning and pulled him closer …_

It was then she lost her grip on his mind and she awoke to her own surroundings, the image of his wet hazel eyes fading as she opened her eyes to her throne room.

There was no denying it, she _needed_ him.

Maybe Amarah's last encounter with John Sheppard hadn't convinced him of the fact that she loved him and more of the opposite. But how was he, colonel John Sheppard of the United States Air Force, supposed to know that among Wraith it could be as much an act of eternal love and loyalty, as it was an act of feeding and torture …

* * *

It had been several days since she'd paid her last visit to John Sheppard's mind. She hadn't been able to contact him in his sleep anymore. There were two options there:

Or, he didn't sleep, for whatever reason, maybe fear for her, maybe his work.

Or, he knew something wasn't right and one of their doctors had subscribed him some medicine that stopped her from getting access to his mind when he was asleep.

All right. If they wanted it the hard way, they would get it the hard way. A bunch of human doctors would not be able to stop her from entering his mind. The option of doing it when he was asleep, was currently not possible. But there were other options. When he was awake she could also access his mind.

Over such a large distance it would not be possible to create an entire environment in his mind as she had done before when he was asleep. But she didn't make mind contact with him just to show him her flower collection.

What was the use in waiting, she had nothing to worry about in the hive at the time so she might just as well attempt to contact John's mind right now.

Amarah stopped walking back and forth (a habit practically no other Wraith had even in the most nervous and irritating moments of their life) and went to sit down on her throne.

The bluehaired beauty queen closed her eyes and focussed, searching for easy access in Sheppard's mind. After a few seconds she already found it and established a connection with his mind.

Within moments the sounds he heard, images he saw and even whatever thoughts he might have on the surface of his mind, came to her.

He was walking through a corridor in Atlantis, on his way to the jumper bay, a thought about getting supplies to the mainland came to her mind.

She gave it a go. _John._ She decided to use his first name, after all, he used her name too and didn't just call her 'Queen'. Not that he would ever call any Wraith female by that.

'_All right, I've had enough. I'm already feeling paranoid as it is, without you guys stalking me like this!_

_And don't be silly now, I know you're there. I can do this just fine by myself. You'll never guess it but I can actually fly a puddle jumper without someone watching me all the time. As a matter of fact, I think I'll fly that jumper a lot better without you watching.'_

His confusion made her laugh. He didn't hear the difference between what his ears told him and what his mind did. Soon he would come to realise it… The thought occurred to him that it was just his imagination. She would have to convince him it wasn't. He got into a small Ancient ship.

_John._

'_John! John!! John's not available! John's busy! Leading his own life. His life!'_

He was still not fully aware of the fact that he was only hearing this in his head. He thought that if he just ignored it, it would go away. She proved him wrong by calling his name again.

_John Sheppard._

The Ancient ship rose from the ground.

'_Off we go. Let's pay the At__hosians a little supply visit. And let's hope they don't offer me another cup of that terrible tea again.'_

It made her giggle. Terrible Athosian tea. The doors of the Ancient hangar bay opened.

_John Sheppard._

She became aware of a sudden vibration. He must have hit another ship.

'_Who ever you are, could you just shut up? I'm trying to fly a puddle jumper here.'_

She was _this_ close to revealing her identity then. But it was far more fun when he was doubting the reality of the voice in his head. She waited until he was outside the hangar, flying over the city. When he thought about how gorgeous the city was, she had to agree. She had never really seen Atlantis, it was indeed a beautiful sight. But John was an even more beautiful sight.

_John!_

No response, still thinking about how amazing Atlantis was.

_John!!_ A bit louder perhaps. He felt grateful for being in Atlantis.

_JOHN!!_ And even louder. He almost flew into one of the towers. Amarah had to admit it gave her a kick scaring the hack out of him.

Off course she had to make sure he didn't get an accident, though she really doubted if an excellent pilot like Sheppard, even when spoken to by an unknown voice in his head, would allow himself to lose control over his ship like that.

'_Yes!! I'm listening!! Tell me what the hell you've got to say and then just leave me alone!'_

Nah, she couldn't tell him. Not yet. This was waaayyy too much fun! She waited a while before saying something again. The thought occurred to him that he should go back to the hangar but his stubbornness made him stay. The Queen liked his stubbornness.

_John._

'_Fck off!'_

Amarah started laughing and was unable to stop for the coming twenty minutes. That night she visited him in his dreams again. He would come back to her, if only she was convincing enough …

* * *

She couldn't leave it. It had been merely hours since she'd given him an actual heart attack in his sleep (just to show the Lanteans how serious she was) and again she tried to make a connection with his mind. She very soon managed it.

'… _my 'experiences' in that hiveship have been that bad, that I've finally gone mad! Is that what you believe?!'_

'_No. No, we don't believe anything like that, John. All I'm saying is that we can't be sure of what's causing this and …'_

This was exactly what she needed, a fight between Sheppard and the other Lanteans. She sneaked into his mind, making sure he was unaware of the fact that somebody was there.

_For all these years they trusted you and now because of this one mistake, they think you're crazy._

That should do it. He reacted _exactly_ the way she expected him to.

'_I'm NOT insane, Elizabeth! Stop treating me like I'm some kind of freak!'_

And implanting an illusion of the blond woman laughing in his mind wasn't really difficult either.

'_And WHAT in the name of God, is it that YOU are laughing about?! This isn't funny!'_

'Oh yes it is, John Sheppard', the Queen said aloud, giggling.

_Maybe it's just a shrinks' idea of fun. After all, they think you've gone insane._

The blond 'shrink' looked surprised. _'John.. what… I'm not laughing. Why should I be? You're right, this is just awful, it …'_

'Oh yeah, totally awful …' Another giggle escaped her lilac lips.

_See. She takes you for an idiot. She thinks she can trick you, play games with you._

It worked, Sheppard was losing it.

'_I'm not listening to you anymore!!'_And he rushed out of the room.

Amarah smiled widely, this was working and it was working surprisingly well too. She already started preparing for her next little 'game' with John's mind …

* * *

As the Queen made mind contact with him again later that day, she noticed that there was a lot more doubt now. He was actually beginning to doubt his own sanity. Good. This was the perfect time to strike. She sent the sound of a knock on his bedroom door to his mind. When he didn't react she sent it again.

When he opened the door she sent an illusion of Kolya en four armed men to his mind.

'_Well well well, if it isn't John Sheppard. How long has it been now since the last time we met?'_She let the illusion of Kolya say. Judging by the look on Sheppard's face she knew he bought it and thought this was real.

When she added shooting and the bleeding corpses of his friends Teyla Emmagan en Ronon Dex to it, he totally lost it and fainted without even knowing it.

This would make the next phase possible, even over the large distance there was between Amarah's hiveship and the city of Atlantis. She waited until he was alone with a female doctor in the infirmary. Then she took over his body, first knocking the doctor out.

After that she made her way to the next room, which was filled with plants. There was a woman working on one of the plants. Amarah felt a bit of respect for this woman, some of the flowers she had in there were really nice. But if she wanted this to work, she couldn't afford to be sentimental.

'_Colonel?'_

She reached out for the woman but she realised something wasn't right and tried to ran away from Sheppard's body. The woman stumbled over a low chair and fell on the ground and one of the heavy tables fell on top of her. She screamed for help.

Sheppard's hand had just began to strangle her when the scientist named McKay entered the lab. A look of fright and surprise on his face. He seemed to know the woman that was being strangled. It was then the Runner and the Athosian leader entered, the Runner stunned Sheppard's body with his gun.

Dammit, even the Runner was as predictable as the rest of the Lanteans!

She wondered when she would make contact with John again and offer him the deal she had in mind. Maybe she should just leave him some time to worry and think about it, and to talk about it with his friends.

He would surely begin to realise that he had become a danger to them now …

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_


	8. Contact

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! Here's another chapter, hope you like it, it's kinda long but there're a lot of dialogues. I hope you don't find that too boring. I do change situation very often so … And Amarah and John finally meet again! I tried not to go all fluffy there lol. Like I said, it's mainly dialogues, so not too much character thoughts or anything. Hope you do enjoy it!:-)

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

Chapter 7 : Contact

'I thought you might be hungry, John.'

John Sheppard, still half asleep in his 'cage' as he liked to call it, looked up to see Teyla's familiar concerned face. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of oatmeal porridge, some strawberry yoghurt and a cop of black coffee.

'So I brought you some breakfast', the Athosian leader smiled at him.

He nodded, got up and walked towards the door of his cell.

'Thank you, Teyla, I really appreciate it, you've known something was going on all along. If I hadn't been so damn stubborn then non of this would've happened …', the colonel started.

'Don't blame yourself, John! It's not your fault, how were you to know it was this serious? I think you're being very brave and we all know you didn't want any of this. Both Jennifer and Katie are sending you their best regards and are hoping that this problem will be fixed soon.

Jennifer thinks that some heavy tranquillizers should do the job but I know better. McKay thought it would be a good idea to rise the shield and see if that made any difference.

So, how are you feeling?'

'Ow, just great …'

'I mean, any better then before?'

'Well… I haven't really been feeling a lot, I was still half asleep. No nightmares, I figure that's one good thing.

No voices for the moment and I guess no illusions, unless you're an illusion. Or this could all be a dream… how do I know what's real?'

'You could ask me something only I could know …'

'If that Queen can read my mind, she could also read yours, right?'

'You think she can read my mind and make you see illusions at the same time?'

'Well, you never know, I have this feeling she's never gonna stop surprising me.'

At that moment doctor McKay entered the room.

'Okay, this should work, or at least have some effect …', Rodney said, more to himself then to Teyla and John.

'What should work?', Sheppard asked.

'Oh, morning Sheppard. You're awake, good. Then I can test this straight away …'

'Test? What exactly are you planning on testing?'

'If Atlantis' shield has an effect on the mind control of the Queen on you …'

'Well, okay. I guess I'm desperate enough to give it a go.'

'Great. Then here it goes… shield up… now…'

They all went silent for a few seconds …

Teyla was the first to break the silence. 'Rodney… how do we know if it works?'

'And how do I know you're not illusions?', John said.

'I don't think it's that difficult to know I'm the real McKay …'

'Then how? How do I know?'

'Erghm.. you could ask me a question only I know?'

'And if the Queen would read your mind she would know the answer too …'

'Oh… yeah, that could be a bit of a problem.'

'I believe even a very powerful Queen could not read the minds of for example five people at the same time in a city so far away …', Teyla commented.

'Not simultaneously but maybe one by one …', Sheppard said.

'I don't think she could change minds in like two seconds…', McKay added.

'Get Ronon, Elizabeth and Beckett lined up then… I have to ask them some questions.'

'Wow wow wow …. Shouldn't we test somehow if the shield works or?'

'Well, I don't know, Rodney, wouldn't it be better if I knew this isn't all in illusion in the first place?'

Teyla sighed. This could take some time, effort and patience …

* * *

A terrible high and sharp shriek came from the throne room of Amarah's hiveship. Worried by her scream one of her best scientists quickly entered the room, immediately panicking and rushing to her side when he saw his beloved Queen lying on the floor in the middle of the room. She was continuously screaming and pounding her fists on the floor.

'My Queen! Are you all right? What is it? Is there anything I can do to help?'

'This is what you can do, Lestat, you can get out right now before I kill you!!'

'But my Queen, you are not well, I would never forgive myself if…'

'LEAVE!!RIGHT NOW!!' Her eyes were glowing dangerously.

He quickly ran towards the door, wondering what was the matter with his beautiful Queen …

'Oh, and close the door when you leave, my darling …'

When he had closed the door she returned to her screaming and tore everything in a distance of five meters to shreds.

* * *

'Okay, so it would seem that you're not illusions, considering the fact that seven of you knew the answers to my questions while answering shortly after each other …'

'Great, that's one problem solved. Do you feel any different since we've raised the shield?'

'No voices, no illusions, no more nightmares but I haven't slept yet …

But that really doesn't mean anything, if she really can read my mind she would know of your attempt to stop her by rising the shield…'

'And she would stop any direct attack on your mind to let us think it is working… ', Teyla sighed.

'I hate this! Not knowing…'

'I don't like this either, Rodney. Any alternatives to stop her from taking over my mind?'

The brilliant doctor McKay shook his head. 'Not that I can think of right now.'

'There is one thing that really worries me, colonel Sheppard… ' It was the first time Elizabeth spoke in the past twenty minutes.

'That we're not gonna get rid of her?'

'No… if she indeed can read your mind… she could know the gate address to Earth …'

'I don't think she's interested in that.'

Doctor Weir looked surprised. 'Isn't that where every Wraith in this galaxy is after?'

'When she had me on her hiveship she didn't even bother to ask, so I guess it's not really of much importance to her, right?'

'Unless this entire thing that she's doing to you is a method to find out the address cause if you didn't know she was reading your mind…', McKay started.

'She wants me to know she's in my head all right. So it just doesn't make any sense. I don't think she's after that gate address. Probably the only good thing about this whole situation.'

* * *

'Incoming wormhole.'

'Quickly, go get doctor Weir and colonel Sheppard's Team… without Sheppard himself off course.'

Three minutes later they arrived at the control room.

'Incoming wormhole?', doctor Weir asked.

'Yes', Chuck answered. 'And they're making contact through video …'

Elizabeth nodded. 'Let them talk to us on the monitor.'

A few seconds later the connection was established and they saw the face of Acastus Kolya on the monitor.

'That better be an illusion', Ronon growled.

* * *

This was either the most ingenius or the most stupid plan she'd ever had. But it definitely was an unexpected move. Good thing these Ancient ships were invisible, even for Ancient detectors.

Not really strange they'd eventually been wiped out. That kind of sloppiness could cost you your head.

Another mistake was the fact that their shield didn't stop their own ships. Okay, it could come in handy sometimes, but the risk of enemies copying your own ships was far bigger then that benefit.

The small Ancient ship went through the Lantean shield without a problem. She checked her lifesign detector and flew her ship towards a balcony in an abandoned area of the city. She was surprised that there were so few people in the city, they'd always assumed the city of Atlantis would be as populated by the Earthlings as it once was by the Ancients.

And even if she did run into someone, she still had her stunner. She could just stun them and then dematerialise them so that nobody could find the bodies. And by the time the Lanteans had noticed some of their people went missing …

* * *

'Kolya? I hope you haven't kidnapped one of our people again …', Elizabeth started.

'No, I have not. My intentions are peaceful, for now that is. The news reached my ears that you're the ones responsible for the attacks of those Ancient humanoid machines named the Replicators. I must say I am very surprised.', the ex-Genii leader said.

'Sorry, erghm … you're surprised that we want to deal with the Wraith? Off course we all know you think your methods are the most affective, or did you mean you're surprised because you always assumed we were terrible at fighting the Wraith and you would be the one to finally solve the Wraith problem in this galaxy?', doctor McKay reacted.

'I must say I do not understand what you're talking about. The number of Wraith is slowly decreasing, yes. But what has that got to do with the Replicators?'

'Well, the Replicators have begun a war against the Wraith, once again, thanks to us. We made a few changes in their base code you see. Off course for you that's not very simple, you don't have the smartest scientist in the entire galaxy, or maybe the entire universe, available…'

'Maybe your intentions were to let them begin a war against the Wraith, well, you have failed, the Replicators are destroying human worlds …'

'What?' Doctor Weir stood up.

'But that doesn't make any sense! The changed I've brought to their base code should be letting them destroy Wraith, not humans! The whole idea was to distract the Replicators and at the same time deal with the Wraith or at least some of them…', McKay started.

'How can we trust him? It's not like he cares about other people, not even his own', Ronon added with a menacing glance at the monitor.

'Off course! It _does_ make sense! Why could I not predict this kind of behaviour? Oh my God, this is all our fault! We must do something to help these people, we…'

'Rodney! Calm down… I don't understand this…', doctor Weir said.

'It's perfectly understandable really, I should've known this was to hap..'

'Mckay! I don't understand it either, why are the Replicators destroying human worlds? Shouldn't they be kicking some Wraith ass right now?', the Runner said.

'What do Wraith need in order to survive? What is their basic, their primary need?'

Doctor Weir sighed, now understanding why this could be happening.

'Humans. The Wraith feed on humans. And the Replicators have proven in the past not to care about human life. So if they just wipe out all the humans, they wipe out the Wraith too because they have no more humans left to feed on.'

'How can we stop this from happening? Maybe if we just shut down the codes that are making them fight the Wraith …', Teyla started.

'Turning those codes on is one thing but shutting them off? They're doing what they're meant to do, making them do that once again wasn't really difficult, technically speaking, but making them stop? I don't know how to do this… ', Rodney started.

'What shut them down last time then?', Ronon Dex asked.

'I don't know, maybe the Wraith …. Anyway, it's not like we can ask them for help.'

'That is why I'm offering you my help.', Kolya said.

They all looked very surprised.

'Why should you care about the well-being of those people?'

'I see what's going on. And as far as I know, the Replicators could be destroying the planet I'm on tomorrow morning. When all other people or wiped out I'll have no more people to trade with, no more people to produce food… This is a disaster for all of us, even those a bit more…'

'Selfish?', McKay interrupted.

'I was going to say egocentric.'

* * *

Still no lifesigns in the direct area. So far so good. Now how could she find out where they were holding him? Off course, she was within the shield now, it would no longer provide the humans' minds any protection. It would be easier if she got close to one of them …

A few minutes later she knew where to go. But that area was far more populated, closer to the gate room and control tower. She managed to find her way to the cells unnoticed.

The corridor was heavily guarded. Two guards at each side of the corridor, two at the outside of the door, probably more inside. This was going to be a problem, even with her mastery of the mind and speed. She had no other choice, she would have to stun them. Even if their bodies weren't lying around, people would quickly start noticing their absence.

No, she just had a better idea. She tried to remove the grid of the air circulation system without making too much noise.

* * *

'So what you're saying is that you're offering us an Alliance, to deal with the Replicators?', Weir said. She didn't trust him and it was visible in her attitude.

'It makes sense.', McKay said. Ronon looked at him as if he was going mad.

'I mean, think about it. We both have advanced technology, we …'

'Prove to us that the Replicators really have started destroying human worlds', Ronon barked.

'Fine then, I'm sure there'll be at least one or two worlds from this list of addresses you've visited before.', the ex-Genii commander said as he sent through the list.

Elizabeth Weir went to the computer screen and scrolled through the list.

'Yes… yes there are already five worlds on this where we've been. I guess it's worth to check it. Dial the next address and send through a MALP …'

* * *

Her sense of direction even in this system of small tight tunnels didn't let her down. One thing that really was annoying was the fact that her clothes became all filthy and her hair messed up. Maybe she should've just taken out the guards in the corridor after all.

Ah, here she was. Normally she would be above the room where his cell was now. She couldn't look through the grid so there was only one way to find out if the lifesign in the cell really was John Sheppard.

She grabbed her stunner, breathed out and in… She could do this, after all she was a woman.

Then she quickly kicked the grid out of the ceiling, stunned all the guards before they could even make a sound, looked around to see if there was no inaudible alarm system of any kind going off and hid the bodies in the air circulation system, and all of that in one swift move that only took 10 seconds.

* * *

'We have the results from the MALP… ', Chuck said.

'And?', doctor Weir asked.

Chuck shook his head. 'I'm sorry, all five worlds we've checked were destroyed. The radiation of Replicator weapons proves us that it was indeed them that destroyed these worlds, and not Genii or Wraith.'

'How many people lived on those worlds?'

'I reckon around 40 000.'

Doctor Weir and the rest of the Team sighed. This was the worst case scenario. They established video contact once again with Kolya.

'I was right wasn't I? So now you believe me?'

'Yes. We believe you. But it doesn't mean we trust you enough to work with you, at least we know now that the Replicators must be stopped at all costs.'

'And you know that thanks to me. I could help you in this, doctor Weir. Together we could figure out a way to reprogram or destroy these Replicators much faster, so we would save hundreds, maybe thousands, of human lives.'

'I don't know. We will have to think about it, ask colonel Sheppard what he thinks..'

'Colonel Sheppard isn't with you. I am surprised, was he not your reliable leader?'

'Actually, doctor Weir is our leader and where Sheppard is right now is non of your business!', McKay exclaimed.

Chuck shut the Stargate and Kolya's face disappeared off the screen.

'I don't trust him! If we want to fight the Replicators we'll be better off without him. Besides I don't really see what help he could offer us, we've got McKay. He knows about this kind of stuff. Right?', Ronon said.

McKay sighed. A worried look on his face. 'We don't just need to do this. We need to do it fast …'

'You're not actually considering an Alliance with Kolya, are you?!'

* * *

Amarah got closer to the cell and studied the face of the man in there. Yes, that was him all right. He looked ill, worried. She felt slightly guilty… But no, it was the only way to get to him. And now the only way to get to him was this suicide mission. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all to go on this kind of mission all by herself.

But this was personal, she didn't want anyone to know. Off course she wouldn't have to explain anything to her people, they'd help her without question and without hesitation. She smiled. It was a good feeling, knowing that her people were loyal to her.

She studied his face a few seconds longer. Then she opened the door of his cell and stepped inside. He was still asleep, she couldn't help but think about how cute he looked when he was sleeping.

She gently stroked his face and went her hand through his hair. His hair was soft and spiky. No more games this time. She would have to be straight with him.

She decided to wake him, she didn't know how much time there still was left.

'John?' He moaned in his sleep. 'John, my sweet, wake up.' Still no response.

She got closer to his face and said loud in his ear. 'John Sheppard!!'

The colonel almost got a heartattack. Then he moaned. 'Guess the stupid shield didn't work.'

'Oh, it worked all right. I should've never let that McKay guy escape. Should've never let you escape. Should've never fallen in love with you in the first place.'

Just as he looked up, she heard quick footsteps approach in the corridor. In a matter of seconds she was outside the cell, jumped up against the ceiling and was silently hanging there like a bat (or a vampire).

It was that damned scientist again, that McKay!

'Sheppard! You'll never guess who just sought video contact with us and why!

Oh.. what's that smell?' He sneezed a few times.

'Ah, what woman's been here, if there's anything I'm more allergic to then flowers it's flowerperfume! And cobwebs, they really might consider dusting this place!

Well, it's a good thing you'll probably won't have to stay here for much longer. Besides, we need you in the field now with Kolya and all …'

Sheppard was up and standing in two seconds. 'Kolya?! You've had contact with that son of a…'

'Before you say anything, hear me out. You know I.. I mean, we… we've activated the Replicator base code that made them go to war again against the Wraith. Well now, their newest strategy is to destroy human worlds so the Wraith don't have any humans left to feed on!

Now Kolya told us this because he thinks it might have some effect on him as well, off course it will, this will have an effect on anyone in this entire galaxy, this is a major disaster!

And erhm well… Kolya has offered an Alliance. And I'm here to ask you, what do you th…'

'Let me tell you what I think about it, Rodney! Bad idea! Even if the entire galaxy was about to explode I wouldn't begin an Alliance with Kolya! The guy bloody tortured me! And besides he really can't be trusted!'

McKay sighed. 'I was afraid you were gonna say that, Sheppard.'

'Listen to me, Rodney. This really is a bad idea, it'll only get us into more trouble.

First of all: Kolya can't be trusted.

Secondly: we better wait until the Replicators have dealt with the Wraith.

Thirdly: we'll deal with the Replicators as soon as Area 51 has got the satellite ready'

'You don't understand! We need to do something right now or thousands maybe millions of innocent people are going to die! They've already destroyed five entire world, 40 000 deaths for sure!'

'Okay, I understand that we have to start doing something about this right now. But it doesn't need to be in an Alliance with Kolya!

We can miss him right now, he'll probably only slow us down and who knows what he's up to even in this kind of situation! The man is practically insane, McKay! Let me talk to Elizabeth …'

It was then McKay caught a glimpse of something purple and shiny that fell down near his left foot. He looked at the floor and saw something lying there. He picked it up and studied it.

'Oh, it's some kind of hairpin.'

'What? What's a hairpin got to do with any of this?'

'No, look, I just found it right here on the floor.', McKay said, holding up a purple glittery hairpin. 'I've never seen anything like it before, I… aaargggh!!' He dropped it on the floor.

'What is it?'

'It bit me! That bloody thing bit me! Where did it come from anyway?', Rodney said, putting his bleeding finger in his mouth.

'Oh.. Oh, it's mine. Found it on a mission. I thought erghm.. nice present for erghm Teyla. I just didn't have the chance to..'

'Are you dating? You and Teyla?'

If that btch even dared to go near her beloved human she would …

'Oh no! Absolutely not! It's just erghm, we're just friends! Why do you always see these kinds of things, McKay? How are things between you and Katie?'

'You know I don't really have time to talk about this…. You said you wanted to speak to Elizabeth? I'll get her for you, I don't think she's very fond of this whole Alliance idea either.' McKay started going towards the door.

Amarah had already lifted one foot of the ceiling when he suddenly turned around, that quickly McKay didn't even see it she pulled her leg back up to the ceiling.

'Oh, and Sheppard… you don't want to give that thing to Teyla, it might hurt her. Though I could take it with me and Zelenka could have a look at it, definitely an interesting piece of technology, where did you say you found it?'

'Oh, I.. I forgot. Bye, McKay.'

'Yeah.. yeah, bye, I'll sent Elizabeth later, try to get some sleep first.'

'Okay, I will.'

He was finally gone! Stupid scientist, always dropping by when they were NOT wanted. She hissed under her breath as she dropped herself down, in front of John's cell again.

'Biting hairpins?' Sheppard said. At the same time having a good look at her new outfit.

Last time he'd seen her she wore a turquoise dress. Now she wore purple glittery boots till right underneath her knees (with even higher heels then he'd seen her wear before),leathery pants and a darkblue velvet (or something that looked a lot like it) top with purple jewels and a high collar with darkpurple silk (or again, something that looked like it) on the inside.

Her hair was pinned up with various glittery and shiny hairpins like the one McKay had been bitten by. They probably were alive somehow. Wraith always liked living stuff.

Her lips were a glossy darkpurple and her eyelashes were covered in purple glitters.

Even her nails (that now were a shiny purple) and eyelashes (they were darkpurple) were adapted to the rest of her outfit.

'They only bite when a male tries to touch them without my permission'

'I'll take that in mind.', Sheppard said. Only later realising what that sounded like.

'I mean… I like your new outfit', he continued, changing subject.

'So you're not angry?'

'Angry?' A few seconds of silence.

'OFF COURSE I'M ANGRY HALF ATLANTIS THOUGHT I WAS GOING BLOODY INSANE!! HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA HOW IT MADE ME FEEL LIKE WHEN EVEN MY OWN FRIENDS COULD NOT TRUST ME ANYMORE!!AND NOW LOOK AT ME LOCKED UP IN A CELL IN MY OWN CITY DAMMIT!!'

She did not seem shocked or anything by his fury and rage.

'How was I supposed to get you back in any other way? Like you would've come back to me willingly if your friends were not in danger.'

'Normal women…'

'I'm not normal, all right. And neither are you.'

'Well, I would call you a bit more abnormal then myself. But thanks for the compliment anyway …'

'You can't be angry at me for long, can you, John?'

'How the hell did you get in here?'

'A small Ancient ship that is capable of travelling through the shield of the city …'

'Where did you get a jumper?'

'The Ancients aren't exactly careful with their crafts, it is such sloppiness that has eventually driven them to their destruction.'

'Really, I've always assumed it was because the Wraith had greater numbers.'

'That is true, never wondered how we managed to get such numbers all the sudden?'

'I don't think it's got anything to do with the Ancients being sloppy.'

'It has, by using an energy force in the shape of a crystal on their warships, and getting further and further in our territory with these ships…'

'Their ships had ZPM's?'

'Is that what you call the energy crystals?'

'Obviously. How did getting a ZPM have an effect on your numbers then?'

'We used three ZPM's to power a cloning facility …'

'Oh my God. A cloning facility? Are you capable of cloning?'

'Off course we are. The Wraith are not a stupid race, despite what the Ancients _wanted_ to believe.'

'Well, this is an interesting history lesson but is that really why you're here?'

He was once again enchanted by her stunning beauty and was staring in her fluorescent blue eyes.

'Was it you that changed the base code of the Replicators?'

'Yes. Nobody in my tribe, but it was a Wraith scientist indeed.'

'That guy was a bit more ingenius then your own kids then.'

'I wouldn't say that. After all we're the first to use a Stargate on board our ship when it is moving. And we can stay in hyperspace longer then most hives.'

'For some reason McKay explained to me once… it shouldn't be possible to use a Stargate on a moving ship. Atlantis escaped the Replicator attack by using it's hyperdrive engines, but in space we were moving to fast to use the gate…'

'My scientists have made some changes to the original stargate device. It is true that by adapting inventions of other races we've managed to obtain lots of technology. We did however invent our own hyperdrives which we believe are far better then any hyperdrive engines the Ancients ever invented …'

'First we were talking about history, and now we're talking about technology. Don't you guys ever talk about anything else?'

'Does your McKay ever talk about anything else?'

'Sure he does. I mean, sometimes… but not for very long.'

Amarah smiled. 'Believe me, I know what it's like when the only people worthy talking to, talk about nothing else then technology and complicated calculations.'

'You mean you do want to talk about something else then that?'

'Sure. I like to talk about humans actually.'

He looked at her.

'I don't mean feeding on them, that too off course, but more their way of living and their way of acting…'

'Why?'

'I find it very interesting. It surprises me that no other known Wraith Queen has ever tried to establish trading relations with such an equally intelligent species.'

'You establish trading relations with humans and they're okay with that?'

'I establish it through my worshippers. Most people I trade with aren't even aware of the fact that they're trading with Wraith.'

'That's not really fair is it.'

'I'd say it _is_ fair.'

'Yeah… maybe you're right about that. But you could be using their own technology against them one day.'

'We only use one technology in the hunt for humans, culling technology, which is our very own invention.'

'All right, fair enough then. What spell or technology are you using then to have such an effect on me?'

'It's a 'technology' shared by all intelligent species.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah, it's called love.'

'Love? Oh come on… lust perhaps, but love?'

'Do you not think yourself capable of it?'

'Myself? I'm talking about you!'

'Why should I not be able to love someone then?'

'Maybe someone… but someone human?'

'Do you want prove?'

'Prove? You mean like a kiss?'

'A what?'

'A kiss. You know when your lips touch?'

'It sounds utterly disgusting.'

'And feeding is not disgusting?'

'How do you know that?'

'That feeding's disgusting?'

'No, that we feed on one another as an act of love and affection?' She looked him in the eye.

Sheppard thought he was going to throw up any moment now!

* * *

'We have decided to refuse your offer, Kolya. An Alliance would be too risky. But we do thank you for informing us of the current situation.', Elizabeth said.

Before Kolya could say anything to that, Chuck shut the Stargate.

'Do you think we've made the right decision, doctor Weir?', Teyla asked. Her voice sounded worried.

'I hope so. It was what Ronon and colonel Sheppard thought best …'

'Off course. It would've been too risky. There are other ways in which we can help those people?'

'Oh yes, surely. I could figure out a way to track Replicator ships. We could evacuate planets where they're about to strike', McKay assured Teyla.

'That's not gonna solve the problem, is it?', Ronon added.

'No, I know. But it's a temporarily solution. I just need time to find out how I can shut down the Replicator base code, or just shut them down completely. Area 51 isn't gonna be able to fix this in time.', Rodney said. A nervous look on his face, already he was sweating.

'You don't seem very confident that you can do this, Rodney …', doctor Weir said.

'I'm not confident okay! Like I said, activating that base command was way easier then deactivating is! Off course I always thought I'd never have to! Oh God, this is one hell of a mess all right. Once again the faith of the entire universe weighs on my shoulders all right.'

* * *

'So ehm… you might wanna come a bit closer.'

'Why is that? You have a gun in there to shoot me with?'

'No, I want to give you a … come here, you'll find out.'

She looked at him, not trusting him. 'If you dare to hurt me..'

'No, it doesn't hurt. Really. It is something I wanted to give you a long time ago.'

Now she looked even more untrusting. Her blue eyes were so beautiful, even when they looked a bit threatening.. maybe especially when they looked threatening.

That kind of look did sooth her. A predator look.

She got closer.

'Erghm, you could open the door …'

'I swear, if you try anything…'

'You mean anything threatening then?'

She opened the door. Stunning gun in her left hand. Her blue hair looked magical in the dimmed light. Dammit, everything about her was magical all right.

The voice, the hair, the eyes, the clothes … Especially the eyes.

He could just drown in them and never mind.

John Sheppard went closer… and even closer. And then he pressed his lips against hers.

She was too surprised to shriek. Or too surprised to shoot him. Though she'd said it sounded disgusting, she really didn't look disgusted. Not at all. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Sheppard felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time. When his lips let go of hers, they stared at each other. His eyes were beautiful, that mystical brown …

'That was the best kiss I ever had', Amarah said. Sure it was, she'd never been kissed before!

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! Another chapter, I just really felt like writing another one today. A bit less dialogues then last time, hope that's a bit better. I've used part of a text from my other story (which I've deleted, it wasn't really going anywhere and I had no inspiration whatsoever) when the Team goes to that village, hope you don't mind that. Have fun reading and _please_ tell me what you think about it (also negative things, I haven't really heard anything negative so far, please don't be afraid to tell me if there's something you don't really like cause then I could do some changes or try doing it better in the next chapter ;-) ). Thank you so much for your reviews so far btw! It really gives me a boost. Enjoy this chapter! :-)

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

PS: are my paragraphs too short again? I'm just always doubting if they're not too long or too short lol.

Chapter 8 : An Unexpected Visitor

Aylita decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some sleep while the hiveship still was in hyperspace. It wouldn't be until another four hours they would reach the other hiveship's location.

And there was no use in making audio- or videocontact until they were out of hyperspace, that still was a challenge for their scientists, making communication between a hive in hyperspace and one out of hyperspace possible.

As Aylita walked down the corridor towards her private quarters she thought of how the mind could do what technology couldn't, or at least not yet. She would try to get some sleep before she contacted her Queen.

She hadn't slept in three days or more, so eager she was to finish the mission they'd been on for over five years now and she definitely didn't want to complain about anything in front of the scientists.

They had been without food for over three days, if they could afford being without food, she could afford being without sleep.

Despite her tiredness she was looking forward to returning to their first hiveship. Though she did not speak it aloud, everyone knew how much she missed Amarah.

Off course they'd had mind contact, but it was nothing compared to real 'physical' contact. Aylita hoped her Queen would be pleased with her work and the early finishing of the second hiveship.

Not to mention the scientifique and technological break throughs the scientists had achieved under her command. Aylita had proven herself worthy and loyal to her mighty Queen.

* * *

'So I was right, you _do_ feel attracted to me, John Sheppard.', Queen Amarah spoke. Her beautiful catpupilled eyes locked on his human eyes. Flashy blue met hazel brown.

'That's a bit of an understatement actually. But you know, I'm very stubborn, maybe you've noticed ...', John Sheppard started.

'You didn't give yourself a hard time, did you?'

'Not that hard as you gave me with your whole mind control thing ...'

She laughed, a high enchanting laughter. 'You're not the only one that's stubborn.'

'I don't know if this is the normal flirting method for you Wraith but with humans it really is quite unusual to get someone's attention by threatening their friends and colleagues.'

'I'm sorry, John ...'

Sheppard looked up in surprise. 'What?'

'I said I'm sorry ...'

'Sorry? Wraith can be sorry then?'

'Off course we can be so.. what the hell are you people trained to believe?!' She gently stroked his hair.

'Nothing a Wraith tells us? And that's a good thing really. Our last Alliance with Wraith didn't really work out as we hoped it would ...'

'I heard, and I understand you're disappointed about that and that you feel betrayed. But can the actions of one individual really speak for an entire race?' Amarah started running her fingers over his sensible neckline.

'It's not really one individual actually, more like.. lots of individuals.' He studied every perfect curve on her face. How was such beautiful perfection possible on the face of such a feared and hated enemy?

'Well I'm an unusual individual, maybe that'll work for you then.' She looked at him a bit closer now, as if she wanted to somehow absorp everything she saw.

'Work?'

'Why did you think I took two Lanteans as my prisoners anyway?'

'Don't know. To have some fun perhaps?' Actually he did wonder why, or more like... why hadn't she forced them to give up Earth's gate address and Atlantis' loca...

Hold on a second, she was here all right! And he and McKay hadn't told her a bloody thing!

He toke a step backwards. 'Hold on a second... how did you find Atlantis if nobody told you the location of it ...'

'Someone did tell me, you did.' Amarah smiled sweetly at him.

'I can't remember I did, really ...'

'Don't they check your team for trackers after a mission?'

'They did. They never found anything!'

'How do you check then?'

'By scanner ...'

'And this 'scanner' detects what exactly? Let me guess, pieces of metal?'

'Yes, what has that get to do with ... Your tracker wasn't made of metal?'

'We make them out of organic material.'

'You really are one cunning enemy!'

'We don't need to be enemies, John. I've been trying to make contact with your people for quite some time now.' She stopped caressing his hair.

'Why?' Amarah stood up and quickly ran to the other side of the room. 'Where are you going? Amarah?'

'Don't worry, John Sheppard, I'll be back for you.' She threw the stunned men out of the air circulation system and left the same way she came, not forgetting to shut the grid behind her.

Only five seconds later the door opened and doctor Weir came in. She immediatly saw the stunned men and called in the direction of the corridor 'Security!!'.

Four armed marines quickly entered, scanning the room for potential intruders.

'Don't bother, she'll be long gone by now.', the colonel said.

'She?' Weir looked at him in a questioning way. 'Who was here, John?'

'The Wraith Queen that has been causing all this mess with me lately.'

'But we had the shield raised, how...'

'She came by jumper. Invisible for our own detectors, able to pass through our own shield.'

'This is a disaster, if the Wraith know how to manifacture jumpers ...'

'Don't worry. She said she came in peace, I think she was about to propose some kind of Alliance. Probably to defeat the Replicators though she said she'd been trying to contact us for quite some time.'

Elizabeth looked really surprised. 'I don't know what to say about that ...'

'I'd say we could give it a go. Now with those Replicators raiding human worlds ...'

'You just refused help from Acastus Kolya, and now you accept the help of a Wraith Queen?'

'She ain't your ordinary Wraith Queen all right. Besides, I have a feeling she kinda likes me.'

* * *

It only took an hour to get back to the hiveship by the Stargate on a nearby planet. So it was a fact. He really liked her! Amarah hoped she could establish an Alliance with the Lanteans, she couldn't bear the idea of John being her enemy.

There really had been some electricity in the air when they'd met again. She was already missing him and looking forward to the next time they would meet.

And he had kissed her. She'd never known that could feel so good. But off course it was nothing compared to the feeling there was when you exchanged life force.

Amarah had thought it wiser not to make any attempt in that nature, the last thing she wanted him to be was afraid of her. Or maybe a little afraid but she had to gain his trust.

Back at the hive her top scientist Lestat immediatly rushed towards her. She could see he was excited about something.

'My Queen! We tried to contact you but for some reason we were unable to establish a connection ...', the scientist started explaining.

'Never mind. What is the urgent news then?'

'Aylita and her crew have returned, the second hive is finally finished. It's speed and technology are incredible,

I just talked about it with Ednar, they can stay in hyperspace for over 3 weeks without having to make pit stops. And then there's the Darts, they all have cloaking devices, and the Cruisers too, they can even fire Ancient drones. The hive itself can beam up and down troups ...'

This was unexpected but very welcome news! Their masterpiece was finished, now they had become practically unstoppable, they were officially the most advanced Wraith tribe in the entire Pegasus Galaxy!

'My Queen!', the familiar voice came. The last time Amarah had heard the voice it had still been the voice of a girl while now it sounded more mature, the voice a young confident leader. She had never trusted and loved anyone like she had trusted Aylita, not even her own daughters. She was the living proof humans really were intelligent beings and that they could be trusted and live among Wraith.

Amarah turned around and then saw a young woman with long chocolate brown hair run towards her. Aylita had changed a lot in four years, always remarkable how much humans changed in such a short period of time.

Off course Aylita would never age now she had reached physical adulthood, the gift of eternal life was the least they could give her for all the trust and loyalty she offered them.

Aylita wore a white leather corset with matching white leather skirt, white leggings and white leather boots. Her long chocolate brown hair was pinned up with a shining white spider hairpin (alive off course) and she wore a necklace and earrings in shiny crystals.

Amarah felt proud. Aylita had grown up to be such a beautiful, smart and loyal Worshipper.

The two women embraced each other tightly, forgetting all rules and manners for a moment.

* * *

'I'd say you're back to your old reliable self, lad. I had a hard time removing that tracker though, we should have known they also made them in organic material, they make _everything_ in organic material.' Doctor Beckett looked at his patient with a confident smile.

'Thanks, doc. I'm feeling a lot better now. Ronon and the others will be pleased to hear I'll accompagny them on this mission.

I don't think there'll be any danger but it is a difficult mission nontheless. It'd be best if we let Teyla do the talking, she's good at that.'

Thirty minutes later Sheppard's team was ready to go. Before John Sheppard followed his team through the gate, he looked up and saw doctor Weir standing on a bridge, looking at him.

'Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'll be fine! And besides, I'm happy to finally be back in the field!'

'I'm glad to hear that, John. Good luck.'

'Thanks, bye. And while we're gone you might want to get some sleep, cause you usually don't really get that much when we're around.'

Elizabeth smiled at him and watched him step through the stargate, on his way to evacuate the first world that would become a victim to the warships of the Replicators, according to McKay's RSTD (Replicator Ships Tracking Device).

* * *

Teyla smiled as they entered the village. The way these people seemed so peaceful in their daily routines comforted her, but not that much that she forgot the threat that was constantly chasing everyone in their worst nightmares.

The neverending agony the Replicators caused could only get worse now, with each planet they robbed of all living humans, they moved a bit closer towards this planet. The only difference was that they could warn these people of the coming danger.

The Team was on their way to pay the leader of this people, Keman a visit concerning the coming threat of Replicator warships. Fortunately Teyla knew these people, the Athosians had trading relations with them.

'So… this Keman guy, do you know him well?', Sheppard asked.

'You mean if I can fully trust him? I must say most definitely yes, I have known Keman since he was only a boy, and in all the years he has been my friend, he has never given me any reason not to trust him. I can rely on him if my people need his help, he can rely on me if his people need mine.', Teyla said confidently.

'All right. Just checking if this wasn't a potential trap in which we would have to fight ourselves back to the gate', John responded.

They made their way towards the town square. Lots of people looked at them as they went there, they weren't used to their kind of higher technology. But seeing Teyla, the leader of their Allies the Athosians, in their company seemed to make them more at ease.

'Teyla… I am so glad you have come. How long has it been?' A young strong man with a darker skin and long dark brown hair made his way towards them.

'It has been far too long, Keman, my friend', the leader of the Athosians said as she hugged the town leader. 'Let me introduce you to my Lantean friends… these are colonel John Sheppard, doctor Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex'.

'I am honoured to meet you, friends of Teyla's are friends of mine. Come further, you must be tired after your long journey. I have always found it very unhandy that the stargate is so far away from our village.'

'Well, let's say we have our high tech way of getting here, with name our Ancient Jumper.', the colonel began to explain.

Keman looked surprised at him. 'My knowledge of such technology isn't very well, what must I imagine if you speak of this.. Ancient Jumper?'

'A jumper is kinda like… like a small flying ship, I could show you later, we left it in a forest not far away from your village. We didn't want to scare your people off, they've probably never seen this kind of technology before.', John said.

'I am glad you are wise and have decided not to show up in your Ancient ship. The only kind of high technology ships my people have seen are Wraith Darts, so the sight of any kind of flying vehicle would have scared them tremendously.', Keman said.

'We already feared that any flying ship would be seen as a potential threat, concerning the fact that your people have encountered the Wraith and have, part from that, never seen any form of flying ships.', Mckay noticed.

'Please, please, come inside. Sit down. Let me introduce my wife to you, Cecilia.', the village leader said.

'I'm honoured to meet you. Could I offer you some herbal tea?', Cecilia asked.

'Well, no thanks, I'm not very fond of herbal tea. And we have more urgent business to discuss … McKay, I'll give you the honour to inform these people of the current situation.', John said.

'Oh no, why does it always have to be me?', McKay started.

'It's okay, Rodney. I will try to explain this to Keman.' Teyla's face looked worried, as if she was about to bring some bad news.

'What is it, Teyla? Do you have bad news?'

'Yes, Keman, I'm afraid I have some very bad news. We have recently learned of a new enemy, called the Replicators. They are at war with the Wraith, which is indeed a good thing, but recently they have started to destroy human worlds in order to wipe out the Wraith, which , as we all know, feed on humans.'

'That's terrible to hear. Another enemy.. you speak of this new enemy as if it is not a human enemy.'

'It isn't. Not really that is, they may look like humans but they are not. They are some kind of advanced machines, built millions of years ago by the Ancients.

The Ancients wanted to use them in their battle against the Wraith, but tried to destroy them when the Replicators became out of control, they have failed in destroying them.'

Keman looked a bit surprised. 'There is one thing I do not understand. Why have they only recently began this war against the Wraith once again?'

'Erghm, that's our fault actually. We thought it would be a good thing if they started a war against the Wraith, we never expected them to start destroying human worlds …', McKay admitted, ashamed of the fact that they were the causers of this new threat.

'Well then, you could not know that. We are grateful that you've come to warn us of this new threat, isn't there any advanced weapon to defeat these Replicators?', the town leader asked.

'I'm working on it. A way to let them stop this war or a way to shut them down for good.'

'I have trust in you, doctor McKay. We are very simple people, non of this high tech is any of our concern.'

John was touched by the trust these people had in them. He just hoped they would be able to stop the Replicators in time and he was sure that if they accepted Amarah's help, there was a much bigger chance to deal with the Replicators. He just didn't know yet how to convince Elizabeth of this. Maybe he could first try to convince his own Team …

* * *

'It is good to have you back, Aylita, my dear', the Queen spoke as she sat down in her throne.

'And I'm glad to be back. I'm glad everything worked out perfectly fine. With this new hive you'll be unstoppable, my Queen.', said the kneeled young woman in front of her.

'And I'm hoping I'll be able to make a new Alliance. If all goes well. We can use all the help we can get now we're at war with the Replicators once again. I reckon by now the ones who first stopped them have attempted to do so again, obviously something is different about this situation, something is preventing them from using the same method to deal with those humanoid machines.'

'I hope it is not wrong or disrespectful of me to ask this but… with whom are you planning on having an Alliance, my Queen?'

'I've always had an interest in the Lanteans, have I not? And their top scientist is the one that activated the command in the Replicator base code, causing them to start a war against us. He is the one that can provide us with the necessary information.', Amarah slowly stood up and circled her kneeled Worshipper.

'Now that the Replicators have started destroying human worlds it would be in their best interest to help us deal with them, hopefully once and for all this time.'

* * *

'The thing is… for now there isn't much we can do to help. McKay needs time to fix the problem. It can take weeks, maybe months, we can't be sure. We think it'll be a lot more difficult to stop the Replicators from doing what they're built for then it was to make them do so.

Or we could attempt to totally destroy the Replicators, but so far our methods only worked for a short period of time, the Replicators are very intelligent enemies.', John Sheppard started explaining to Keman and his wife.

John looked at Teyla, she understood immediately. She was always the one to bring them the bad news, but after all, they were _her_ Allies.

'There isn't much we can do to help, the only thing we can do… is warn people. McKay has invented a device that can locate the warships of the Replicators. And the reason that we're here is… we think they could be hear in two days.'

Keman and his wife looked shocked, confused and most of all afraid.

'There is nothing my people of yours can do to stop them from coming. So the only solution is for you to evacuate as soon as possible. You can stay in Atlantis for as long as you like, we will help you to find another planet where you can rebuild what you have here…

Even if there are no humans, I don't think the Replicators will leave without destroying everything on the surface and making this planet inhabitable for the next decennia.'

'I.. I don't know what to say. We've lived here for centuries, our ancestors built this town.'

Cecilia started crying. 'Is there really.. no other way?'

'I am so sorry, Keman. But it is a good thing we were able to warn you, so that the lives of you and your people could be spared. We will help you as much as we possibly can, you have my word.'

Teyla sighed, they were the first to be evacuated, and already she felt terrible about this. How many more would they have to tell that they had to leave their town behind to be destroyed? And how many would there be that wouldn't believe them and stay behind?

'Don't worry, Teyla. We'll stop these Replicators. Won't we, McKay?', John tried to comfort her.

'Yes. Yes, we will. The question only is: will we find a solution fast enough?' McKay sounded very nervous. He might need some help with this …

* * *

'So what did she say?'

Aylita turned around and looked at the scientist that had just spoken. She had missed her Queen but she definitely had missed Lestat as well. She couldn't help but notice how his yellow eyes looked a bit troubled, as if something was bothering him.

Off course there was something bothering him, everyone relied on the scientists to deal with the threat of the Replicators. And he was the top scientist of a mighty hiveship. There really was a lot of pressure on him.

'She wants to offer the Lanteans help, now that the Replicators are destroying human worlds, the Lanteans will be trying to stop them too.

And it is because of the changes this McKay scientist did to the Replicator base code the former method of the scientist of that other tribe isn't working.'

'What makes her think the Lanteans will be accepting this Alliance? She seems quite sure. They have attempted to make Alliances with Wraith before, and those Wraith were up to no good. I'd say they don't trust us at all after all these bad experiences.'

'There is something,I… I've never seen her like this before.'

Aylita looked at him again. 'You know why, don't you?'

'Yes. Off course it is non of my business but..'

'Tell me. Please. I feel this is important for me to know.'

He laughed. A Wraithy laugh. He looked at her, putting his white long hair behind his ears.

'The Queen is in love with one of the mortals. The one named John Sheppard, known to have killed various Queens during his stay in this Galaxy. She seems to trust him. Maybe that isn't a very wise thing but something tells me these feelings are mutual.'

Aylita stared at him surprised, her mouth even hanging open. 'In love? With one of the Lanteans? But… I never thought. Trusting me as much as she would trust any of you is one thing, but falling in love with a human? I mean, not just any human, a former enemy!'

'You can't change it, can you?' He returned to whatever scientists' project he was working on, as if the conversation was already over. Or as if he did not have time to talk about this kind of thing for too long.

'No. I guess I can't. Is this wise, Lestat?'

'Everyone does things that aren't wise sometimes. Even Queens. And besides, I don't think it's a mistake. I'd prefer to call it a bonus. An insurance that the Lanteans will help us.'

The young Worshipper went to the door and sighed. This could be trouble. But it wasn't her decision, she probably shouldn't be sticking her nose in this business.

After all, the Queens' wish was the law.

* * *

Doctor Zelenka placed his tray on the table where Sheppard's Team was having lunch and went to sit down. 'You all look very happy', Radek said with an ironic voice.

'Well how are we supposed to look? We just had to go tell those people their planet is going to be destroyed by Replicators and that they have to leave everything behind!', McKay exclaimed. 'I don't know how you guys feel but I feel awful about this. And it's even my fault.'

'We all feel awful, McKay. Besides, you couldn't know. You were trying to protect the people from the Wraith.', the Runner said, patting him on the back so hard that Rodney almost fell of his chair. 'Oh, sorry.'

'I've erghm done some research.', the Czech said.

They all looked at him as if they really didn't know what he was talking about and as if they really didn't care after this kind of tuff mission.

'That hairpin doctor McKay found. It's Wraith design. Alive and it seems to be attacking whatever men touching it. But it definitely wasn't built as a weapon of some kind. It's main function is holding back female hair.

I found some of the same material they make their hiveships of in it. And some kind of crystals that light in the dark, I've never seen anything quite like it before. Where did you say you found it, Rodney?'

'Well, Sheppard said he found it on one of our mission… Hold on a second! That Wraith Queen had been there already when I entered!

Now that I think about it.. there were no guards, she must have already stunned them back then. I'm probably a fool for not even noticing it,I.. Why didn't you say anything to me?!'

McKay looked at Sheppard in an accusing way. A confused way.

'I'm sorry, McKay. She would have just stunned you too.'

Ronon looked at him as if he wanted to say 'so what?'.

'I wasn't supposed to speak to anyone about it until after she'd left. She threatened to transmit Atlantis' location to other hives, I couldn't risk it, okay? And afterwards I guess I just forgot about it, with all this Replicator trouble going on.'

'I understand, John. And we're not angry at you.', Teyla said, a bit of a menacing look at the other Team members who had all been looking at him in a surprised, accusing way.

'Good. Cause this is the part where I tell you that it would be wise to accept her offer and have a temporarily Alliance with the Wraith. They were the ones that stopped the Replicators the last time, but now they aren't able to, because of the changes McKay brought to the Replicator base code.

I'm going to try convince Elizabeth this afternoon.' John sighed. That would not be an easy thing. Weir had gone extremely suspicious of the Wraith after their last failed Alliance with Michael's Queen.

The Team just stared at him for a few seconds.

'Yeah. Yeah, I could see that happening. I mean, we could try to find out which scientist it was that shut them down the first time, and if we were to put what we know together… we could manage to deal with the Replicators. Or at least, much faster.', Rodney started.

'I don't trust Wraith!', Ronon barked, slamming his fist on the table.

'I do not trust them either, Ronon. But in this situation, all these lives being in danger, I'd say John and Rodney are right. We should take our chances with the Wraith.', Teyla said. A concerned look on her face but she knew it was for the best. Hopefully John would manage to convince doctor Weir of that.

* * *

'No. Absolutely out of the question, John, I'm very surprised you were convinced that easily. You have most experience with the Wraith, you should know they are extremely dangerous and cannot under any circumstances be trusted.'

'I did trust that Wraith once that helped me escape Kolya. He didn't have to save my life, he could've just left me there to die. I don't think all Wraith are untrustworthy. And we don't really have much of a choice, now do we?'

'I don't know, I still think we should try to talk to Oberoth about this.'

'Hold on. You don't want to talk to a Wraith Queen who I trust, but you do want to talk to a dangerous aggressive machine?!'

'Who you trust?' She stared at him as if this was really worrying her.

'Now don't look at me like that. I'm fine, really. And she's not taking me over or anything if that's what you think. I just.. I trust her. She doesn't seem the type that would betray us, definitely not in this kind of situation. We need each other now, to fight off the common enemy.'

'I don't know, John. I'm gonna have to think about this for some time.'

'That's the whole point! We don't _have_ time!! McKay and Zelenka are trying, they really are, but I doubt they'll be able to stop the Replicators before another dozen of worlds are destroyed. The Wraith have done this before, with our help, they can do it again!'

Elizabeth shook her head. 'I'm sorry, John. I'll try to talk to Oberoth about this first.'

He stood up and looked at her as if she had betrayed him.

'Fine then. Do that. Talk to that machine if you really think he gives a shit about any of us!'

John Sheppard turned around and rushed out of the office, leaving a bewildered doctor Weir behind.

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_


	10. Moonlight Encounters

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! Here's another chapter, it took me quite some time to write but it's quite long too, I think the longest chapter so far actually. But I just wanted it all in this chapter. The title of the chapter isn't too fitting, it just fits for the end of the chapter lol. Anyway, it's not like Easter Bunny James Bond is a good chapter title lol. There happens a lot in this chapter, Jennifer Keller also gets a bigger role then in the last chapters. A bit less dialogues and a bit more character thoughts. I hope you all like it. I've only read it once so it's possible that there are mistakes, if you see one please let me know (and then just say where in the chapter, at the beginning, the middle, the end or what's happening in the story then).

Btw I made a wallpaper about the story, I just felt like doing that. I've put it on image shack, _img386.imageshack.us/img386/8886/thequeerqueenwallpaperaf3.png _with http in front of it off course,it's just a bit smaller then it was on my computer so if you find that irritating or something, you can always mail me and then I can send the original to you if you want to (my e-mail address is kersetaartjuhh, hotmail, com). I've used a picture of Kristine Kreuk for Aylita and there's also a picture of the Wraith Queen from 'Submersion' because she gets a role in this and the next chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

_Note:_

_You've probably noticed there are quite some differences between my story and the series. Like doctor Weir, Kolya and doctor Beckett are still alive. They have more then one jumper with hyperdrive. _

_And Atlantis hasn't changed planet, so they still use the drilling platform and the Replicators are aware of their location. That's why there are still Lanteans at the drilling platform in this chapter and it also explains why McKay's so worried about contacting the Replicators cause they might just decide to destroy Atlantis if they interfere in anything. _

_I haven't really thought of a reason the Replicators stopped their attack on Atlantis. But I think a good reason would be their base code being changed. If they're at war with the Wraith there wouldn't really be a reason left to destroy Atlantis, because they would need to focus on the Wraith then. _

_In Reunion the Replicator in the Wraith facility doesn't seem to be interested in killing the Lanteans, even if they start firing at him. But I reckon Oberoth wouldn't mind taking them out if he felt they were a threat to him._

_Btw the Wraith Queen from the episode Submersion isn't dead, but I don't think that's very hard to believe cause Wraith do have this habit of not really being dead after they've been shot and assumed dead lol._

Chapter 9: Moonlight Encounters

'I really think this is a total waste of time, doctor Heightmeyer. We know what was causing my… let's call it strange behaviour. I see no reason whatsoever for this session', colonel John Sheppard said, an irritated look on his face. He really wasn't any crazier then Elizabeth was. There was nothing crazier about trusting a Wraith Queen then there was about thinking that you could just negotiate with Oberoth.

Off course it was Elizabeth that had insisted on this extra check-up.

'Doctor Weir is just worried about you, colonel. And I must say, so am I. First this Wraith Queen makes us all think you're …', Kate Heightmeyer started.

'Insane.'

'And now you trust her without any reason …'

'It wouldn't be the first time we save ourselves or other people relying on my intuition.'

'And something tells me if it had been another Wraith Queen, you would not have trusted them so easily. I think this trust of yours really has to do something with the fact that she's been in your mind all this time.'

'So that makes me kinda know what she's about, right?'

'What I'm trying to say is, colonel, she might be influencing your thoughts without you even realising it.'

'I've been over this at least ten times now, she is not inside my mind anymore! She doesn't have to be anymore …', Sheppard realised he had said too much already.

'Why not? Why was she there in the first place? The location of Earth? The destruction of Atlantis?' Kate looked very worried, as if she still did not trust him.

Off course she didn't. It was only normal, his mind had been exposed to that of a Wraith Queen and he didn't give her a proper reason for the fact that he was so sure that Amarah could be trusted.

He was going to have a hard time getting out of this mess. Could he tell her? After all, everything he told her in this session was confidential … Could he trust her with his secret? It took quite some time for _him_ to accept it. What would it take for someone else to do so?

'All right. So there is a reason, just not the kind of reason you're thinking of. She doesn't want to know the location of Earth, at least not at the moment, and she definitely doesn't want to see Atlantis destroyed. She's very interested in Ancient technology and thinks Atlantis is a magnificent city. Now would you destroy Atlantis if you thought it was magnificent and could be interesting for the improvement of your own technology?'

'Ok. I guess even a Wraith Queen wouldn't lie about something like that. And she didn't ask you or McKay anything about the location of Earth or Atlantis during your captivity at the hiveship. But she did put a tracker in your back without you noticing it and managed to find Atlantis that way. And if she's clever she would know you and McKay would rather give your own lives then to betray your own people. So she chose a more cunning way to find out what she wanted to. And maybe this whole Alliance is just another trick to find out the location of Earth as well.'

He hated to think it but that theory actually made sense. What if trusting her was wrong? What if she was just trying to find out the location of Earth through this Alliance and she was using him to gain the trust of the others? She didn't really need to be evil to do so, after all she would just be doing it for the good of her own people. Wouldn't he do the same?

Could Amarah really do this to him? She had to know what it would do to him to be betrayed in such way, to loose his family and people, to see his whole planet in ruins …

No. She wouldn't risk it. She knew he would hate her till the end of his life and she didn't want him to hate her. Maybe she really wanted to help. After all, she wanted the Replicators destroyed just as much as they did.

'I don't think so.'

'You did have to think about it for some time …'

'I'm one hundred per cent sure Amarah wouldn't do something like that to us. I swear on my life, she wouldn't …'

'Even if your words can be trusted, colonel, you still did not give me a reason for this trust. Why are you so sure she wouldn't try? You've had enough experience to know you cannot trust anyone too fast in this galaxy.'

'She cares about me. And I care about her. Now if you care about someone and you don't want them to hate you, it wouldn't be wise to destroy their planet and slay their people, would it?'

'Why? Why do you care about her and what makes you so sure she cares about you? Just answer my question, John.'

He sighed. This was only going to work the hard way. He was going to have to tell her the truth. The entire truth.

'This conversation is confidential, right? That means you're not allowed to tell anyone about what we discussed here without my permission, right?'

'There's something. Something that's missing, that you have known all along and that you haven't been telling anyone. I don't know if I can promise to keep it for myself if it is important for the sake of all of us, colonel.'

'Swear. Swear you won't tell anyone, or I won't tell you in the first place.'

Kate Heightmeyer didn't know what to think about this. It wasn't like Sheppard to keep this kind of secrets for his Team. Yet they didn't know what was going on either. She could find out right now what it was that he wasn't telling them.

But only if she swore not to tell anyone else. But could she keep that promise? If it was something of great importance… No, if it was that important he would have told the members of his Team. If she promised, she would have to keep that promise.

'All right then. I swear I won't tell anyone about what you're about to say, colonel.'

'Okay. I guess I can trust your word.' John looked very tense.

There was a silence of ten seconds or more.

* * *

'I don't know if we should be doing this without John here. It feels like I'm betraying him, or something', Ronon Dex said.

'I think it would be better if he's not here, that way he can't cause any trouble', doctor Weir insured him.

'Then maybe non of us should be here because non of us really agrees with this', Teyla spoke. A bit of aggression in her voice. They had no right to do this without John knowing, it felt like lying to him. Besides, he wasn't the only one who thought this was a very bad idea.

Even McKay thought this was definitely not a solution, more like creating extra problems. The brilliant scientist was sweating. 'What if they just decide to destroy us first and be done with it?'

'Don't you think we owe it to the people that live in this galaxy, Rodney?', Elizabeth asked. She seemed to be quite confident that she was doing the right thing. And maybe it would have been a good idea … if Oberoth was a man and not a machine. These machines weren't capable of reason, they didn't care about the lives of others.

'You're right. We must do something. But not this! This only makes it worse! If we're destroyed because of this idea of yours, we won't be able to help the other people and then this entire galaxy is doomed!'

'Then tell me why talking to Wraith is a better idea then talking to Replicators. What is it that makes them so different from us, according to you?', doctor Weir said, entering the control room and looking at the gate room through the glass.

Rodney McKay stood in front of her, as if trying to stop her.

'They are machines! They're not capable of feeling compassion! They have no soul!'

'How do you know they don't have a soul? What's the difference between flesh and the material their nanites are made of?'

'That's your mistake. You think they're just humans, but not made of flesh. But they're not! They resemble humans, but they don't have everything we have. The Ancients destroyed them. Maybe they did so for a reason, maybe they knew the Replicators would eventually become a threat without mercy!'

'I made up my mind, Rodney. Dial the Replicator homeworld, Chuck.'

* * *

There was a silence of ten seconds or more. Then John spoke again.

'I… I'm in love with her. And it's mutual, I'm quite sure of that.'

There. He'd said it. Now he just had to hope she didn't think he really was crazy.

Heightmeyer stared at him as if this was the first time she saw him.

'I'm sorry, ergm … did you just say you're in love with a Wraith Queen?'

'Yeah, that's what I said. And it's not a joke or anything. I've been denying it for quite some time. Then I grew to accept it. It doesn't have to be wrong, I mean, if she wants an Alliance with Atlantis, we're not really enemies…'

'But she's not human …'

'Why wouldn't Wraith be capable of falling in love with a human then?There are differences but not _that_ many if you come to think of it.'

'I just don't know what to say about this. So this is why you trust her, because you think she's in love with you?'

'I don't just _think_ she is. I'm sure she is. That's why she was stalking me like that. She even came to Atlantis, all alone in a puddle jumper.'

'All right. Why don't you tell Elizabeth about this? Maybe she'll change her mind and consider an Alliance with these Wraith instead of trying to talk to Oberoth about this.'

'You think that's a bad idea too?'

'I know your Team thinks it's a very bad idea.'

'It's good to know they still support me. But will they still support me if they knew this?'

'I don't know. I … God, this really is the last thing I expected to hear.'

'Just… don't tell anyone. At least, not yet. Can I trust you?'

'Yes. I won't tell anyone. But please be careful, John.'

He stood up and nodded. 'Don't worry. I will.'

Doctor Heightmeyer looked astonished at Sheppard as he walked through the door of her office.

* * *

'Wormhole established. Lowering the shield …'

They all looked at the gate. Worrying, and in McKay's case even afraid. Elizabeth was tense but was sure this was better then the alternative.

'They're not lowering their shield. We can't establish contact with them if they don't lower their shield.'

Off course they didn't lower their shield. They were probably expecting an attack of some kind. The last thing they'd expect was a negotiation.

'Great. They're not answering the door. See? This was a bad idea. But cheer up, we've got the alternative of taking our chances with the Wraith and hopefully destroying these Replicators once and for all', McKay started, obviously very happy about the failure of this plan.

Doctor Weir just stared at the gate room, thinking.

'Right? Elizabeth?', Rodney said.

'Doctor McKay, I think there is another way in which we can contact them.'

'Oh no. Elizabeth, this is probably some sign from above that we're doing the wrong thing here!' They all looked at him in surprise.

'Okay, so that doesn't make any sense at all, I know. But still, should we really continue to try contacting them when we _know_ it's a bad idea?'

'I don't think we should. Definitely not when there's an obvious alternative.'

They looked around to see John standing in the doorway.

'Oh, thank the Gods, you're here! Please! Please, convince her this is a very bad idea!', McKay exclaimed, panic in his voice.

'Elizabeth? Why didn't you inform me of this meeting with my Team?'

* * *

Jennifer Keller was running as fast as she could towards the small jumper bay, she looked over her shoulder in fear to see if she was being followed. Shortly after her arrival at the drilling platform (about a week ago), strange things had been going on. Especially when people started going missing.

This morning they'd woken up to see there was no power and all the systems were down. The technicians had tried to get primary systems online but their passwords somehow were incorrect.

It just didn't make any sense. It seemed as if someone was doing this on purpose. They had already suspected and interrogated three people, strangely enough the same three people that went missing in the past four days.

Jennifer didn't understand why they would want to shut down the systems on the drilling platform, she had known those people. They had been acting strangely, as if they were not theirselves. Someone or something was causing this, she just had to get to Atlantis because from the moment things started going very odd, the communication systems had been down.

There was no way Atlantis would know something was wrong, at least not in the coming week or so. And the situation was escalating. She had no idea how many people were missing right now or where they'd gone to but she didn't want to stick around until she went missing too.

Finally doctor Keller reached the jumper bay, she was quite sure she hadn't been followed. She went to the nearest jumper only to see the jumper bay was flooded. The front windows of all six jumpers were shattered. It seemed like someone didn't want anyone to leave …

* * *

'She wanted to contact Oberoth through the Stargate. Apparently, it didn't work because…', Ronon started.

'Because the Replicators didn't lower the shield. Which is as a matter of fact quite logic.'

'Why was I not invited for this then? It's not like I'm the only one who thinks this is a bad idea. Actually, nobody in my Team seems to think it's a good idea.'

'No, but you were the only one who would not follow my orders in this matter', Elizabeth said. She felt sorry for keeping him out of this, after all it was _his_ Team that was the best Team. It was always the four of them she could trust and involve in any situation. But she had to, he wouldn't want her to contact Oberoth and would do God knows what to prevent her from doing so. Maybe John wasn't under the mind control of a Wraith Queen anymore but she had a feeling it didn't make him less dangerous.

Those Wraith had done something to him that made him like this. She just didn't know what and doctor Beckett couldn't see anything, and obviously doctor Heightmeyer didn't notice anything out of the ordinary either. Elizabeth was just so scared he was slowly turning in to something again. This is how his transformation had started the other time, when he was infected with the retrovirus prototype.

'I don't agree with this. And maybe I would not follow your orders if I was really sure you were doing the wrong thing. But standing here and watching you talk to _it_, I think I could manage that. Unless you still think I'm dangerous because I'm under the control of a Wraith Queen or something. I've told you over a hundred times, I'm all right! Nobody's in my head!'

'I think he's right, Elizabeth. He seems to be back to his old self. There's no reason to go paranoid over this.', Teyla said. 'I was very worried about him too. But now we know that it was the Wraith Queen that was causing him to act like he did. And he's talked to her. She proposed an Alliance and John said he would think about it. Therefore there's no use in doing things with his mind again. At least not until she has heard our answer to her offer.'

'I agree. Besides, you let him out of that cell because there's nothing that suggests he's still under mind control.', the Runner added.

'Maybe you don't trust John, but trust me, this is a bad idea! I'm the smartest man in this galaxy and you know I'm not exaggerating it, don't you think I know what's best?'

'Rodney, Ronon, Teyla … can I and John have a word?'

'Yeah, sure. Off course, I'll just save the rest of my speech for later…', McKay said.

'I mean face to face.'

'Oh. All right, we'll just … wait in the canteen.'

Sheppard watched his Team leave the room and he followed doctor Weir to her office.

* * *

Just great. Now how was she supposed to get out of here and contact Atlantis? Jennifer doubted if there was even the slightest chance she could get communication online without the help of the technicians. Anyway, staying here waiting for whatever threat that was out there wasn't going to do any good.

Doctor Keller took a stunner out of one of the flooded jumpers and made her way out of the small jumper bay.

Where would she have to go next? Maybe the control room. If there still was anyone that hadn't disappeared yet, she would probably find them there.

Half an hour later Jennifer still hadn't found the control room yet. She was beginning to fear she was lost. Cursing under her breath, she moved on. Why did these Ancients always build everything in the same way? Every corridor looked just like the one after it. She should have taken her flash light with her.

When she came around the corner she saw a burning flash light lying on the floor. Aha! Just what she needed right where she needed it.

But hold on a second! How did that flash light end up there, all alone? She ran towards it, only to see it was covered in blood. Fresh blood.

'Not a problem with blood here but this is just too creepy …', Jennifer said as she lifted the flash light of the floor. Who would it belong to? She tried not to think of what happened to the last owner of the flash light.

Bloody or not, she could use this if she wanted to make it out of here in time. Or alive.

* * *

'John, I know what you're going to say …', doctor Weir started as she sat down behind her desk.

'At least give her a chance! Talk to Amarah before you talk to Oberoth.', colonel Sheppard said, standing at the other side of the desk.

'I seriously doubt she could convince me if you, whom I trust, couldn't.'

'So you _do_ trust me? Why do I have the feeling that you don't? I'm fine, Elizabeth. I'm me, I'm myself. Nobody is controlling me, obviously not even you.'

'I'm just not sure, that's all I can say. I've had enough experience to know that even if our doctors cannot find anything physically wrong it doesn't mean there's nothing wrong. And I have the feeling that there's something you're not telling me, John, and so does doctor Heightmeyer.'

'I know. She told me. At least consider it. Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me, Elizabeth?'

'I'm not saying it's your fault, John. Maybe you're not even aware of it yourself but you've been acting very aggressive lately.'

Sheppard sighed in understanding. 'So that's it. You think I'm becoming aggressive, you think those Wraith did something to me, maybe some sort of experiment? I guess if I can't remember them putting a tracker in my back, I can't remember them doing anything else to me either. Look, I trust her. I can't tell you why right now, but I really do. You don't have to trust Amarah, just trust my judgement. Have I ever been very wrong about anything like this?'

He looked her in the eye. _Come on, Elizabeth. Just trust me. Getting Oberoth's attention is the last thing you want right now and you know it._

'John, this is very difficult for me. I don't just have to make the right decision, I have to make a decision where as few people as possible get hurt. Last time we had an Alliance with the Wraith..'

'I felt bad about that back then. As did the rest of our Team. But we all decided to give it a go, because you said so. This is exactly the same with Oberoth now. Don't make the same mistake again, Elizabeth. Yes, you are our leader. But we are here to advise you, to help you, please listen to us!'

Elizabeth stared at her desk, as if she didn't want to look at him, afraid of his reactions. Afraid to see feelings of betrayal in those hazel eyes. _I'm not betraying you, John. I just want a way out of this, a way without people dying because of me …_

'There isn't always a peaceful solution, Elizabeth. You're right, if there is, we should try that first. But talking to Oberoth isn't going to make this any better. Maybe you'll just get Atlantis destroyed. Then what will those people do?

All right, so maybe the Travelers can do something, or the Wraith. But maybe that will be too late. In order to fix this problem efficiently and as quick as possible without as less as possible deaths, we must work together. The living against the machines.

The Ancients wanted to destroy them. Niam told us that was because they knew the Replicators would never be the weapon they wanted them to be. But can we trust what he tells us? Maybe he just made his own version of the story. Maybe the Replicators are a threat no matter what and the Ancients came to realise that at some point.'

_Come on. Come on, you know I'm right._

* * *

Jennifer Keller silently ran through the corridors of the drilling platform, her hand shaking that much she almost dropped the bloody torch. She had to get to the control room. She _had _to. God knows what was after them. Why did she always end up in this kind of mess? What did she ever do to deserve this? Oh how she wished there was someone there to support her.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps somewhere in front of her. Quickly she put out her torch and silently went closer in the direction of the sound.

'Hello? Is anybody there?'

Her voice was shaking with fear. What if there was but just not the kind of person she hoped there would be?

Jennifer saw the silhouette of a man, she got closer and was standing at two metres distance as he turned around. She almost got a heart attack as the man slowly started walking towards her…

* * *

_Come on. Come on, you know I'm right._

Elizabeth looked up at him and wanted to say something but then somebody knocked at the door.

'Come in', Elizabeth said.

Chuck came in. 'The Stargate just activated and there are no Teams on the road. They don't have a DHD code either.'

'The Replicators?', Sheppard said, hoping that it wasn't true.

Chuck shook his head. 'No, not their homeworld anyway.'

They followed him into the control room where the rest of the Team just arrived.

'And there's something strange about their Stargate address.'

'What's strange about it then?', McKay asked, joining Sheppard and Weir at the computer.

'The address slightly changes every three seconds or so.'

'But that's not possible. A Stargate has to remain on one particular place to establish a wormhole connection! This is imposs… I mean, I don't know how it could be possible …', Rodney started, looking very surprised.

'Let's lower the shield and see who they are.', doctor Weir said.

'And now you _do_ dare to take a risk?', Sheppard said.

Elizabeth looked at him. 'If we do not allow them to make contact with us we'll never know who they are, what they want.'

'And if you never give Amarah a chance you won't know if she's trustworthy and a good ally or not.'

'That is completely different, the Wraith are dangerous…'

'For all we know whoever's trying to contact us now is extremely dangerous too! If you lower the shield, a whole damn army could come through that gate and blow us all to pieces, or maybe a bomb that explodes the moment it reaches our gate room …'

'Could you please stop saying such things, Sheppard!', McKay exclaimed.

'Do we lower the shield or not? There's a passenger on the way …', Chuck said.

'Yes, lower the shield. We can't risk killing any potential allies or innocent people', doctor Weir answered.

* * *

Jennifer Keller sighed in relief as she recognised one of her fellow doctors of the medical team that was staying at the drilling platform.

'Thank the Gods, Peter, it's you. I was so scared. For a second I thought you were.. I don't know who. We gotta get to the control room, Peter. Have you seen other people? I just found this torch covered in blood, I hope whoever it belongs to is still alive …

Peter? Are you listening? Can you hear me? Oh my God, you're probably in shock.'

Peter stared in front of him, as if he didn't see her or recognise her. As if he was not conscious. Then suddenly he grabbed her by the neck and tried to choke her.

Jennifer Keller screamed as loud as she could. 'What are you doing!! Help!! Somebody help!! Please, somebody help me!!'

* * *

The Team had just reached the gate room as a woman with long chocolate brown hair and white leather clothes stepped through the stargate. She looked around in awe, studying the insides of the gate room and what lay beyond. Then she said, her voice friendly but loud and clear.

'I am Aylita, follower of the mighty Queen Amarah. I wish to speak to colonel John Sheppard straight away. This is a matter of great importance.'

The marines in the gate room held their weapons ready and aimed at her.

'Are you always this friendly to visitors?'

'Yeah. I guess you could say that.'

Aylita smiled. 'So are my people, colonel Sheppard.'

* * *

Jennifer managed to get out of his grip by hitting him hard at the side of his head with the heavy torch. He fell to the floor and she stared running away from him as quick as possible. There was definitely something _very_ strange going on here. If she could only contact Atlantis!

After twenty minutes of running without looking back Jennifer thought she'd lost him. That was close. She actually was surprised by her own reaction, she had hit him with the torch in an instinctive reflex, without really thinking about what she was doing.

Obviously Peter had been under some sort of control. That explained why the power was down and all systems were offline, some of the technicians must have been under the same kind of control. But who was causing all of this and why? She had a bad feeling about this.

_Maybe I don't want to know._ Jennifer thought as she tried to find her way to the control room. Not being in utter darkness did help to orientate better. Suddenly she saw a stretcher through an open door. The infirmary.

Okay, she could manage to find the second control room from here. There was no way she was heading to the first control room, if there were other people there that were under the same mind control Peter had been under …

* * *

'You do know we could have just left our shield down.', John mentioned.

'Life's full of risks, isn't it? That what makes it worth living.'

'I hate to say it but I don't think it's a good idea to take more risks then you need to. I mean, there's off course always a certain per cent chance that you'll die or be destroyed, but there really is no use in increasing that chance …', Rodney started.

'You must be doctor McKay, it's an honour to meet you.', the Wraith worshipper said as she reached him her hand.

'Well, I… how did you know who was who?'

She giggled. It somehow reminded John of Amarah's giggle.

'It wasn't really difficult to know.'

'We're a bit in the middle of a crisis here actually and… this is the rest of my Team, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan… and our leader, doctor Weir. The one you probably should be talking to.', Sheppard said.

'An honour to meet you too, friends of John Sheppard are friends of mine.'

Teyla looked a bit as if she expected some kind of a surprise attack on her, but then carefully shook her hand.

Ronon looked extremely hostile, as if he was considering pulling out his gun and shooting her straight away.

Aylita noticed this but still reached him her hand, which he looked at threatening but did not shake.

'As you wish. Know that it makes no difference to me. I haven't shaken hands now for a long time anyway.'

She turned around and faced doctor Weir. 'You're the one I should be talking to. Off course an honour to meet you and your people, doctor Weir.' She even made a small bow.

John couldn't help chuckling.

'Oh, you find that funny now do you? Strange how you smell like fear when you're in a very funny situation then.'

'You threaten my friends and I swear I'll pull this trigger!' Ronon threatened, now aiming his gun straight at her.

'Go ahead then. Try. Or do you honestly think I'm such an idiot to come here unprotected?'

'That isn't just a brooch is it? I already thought it looked a bit like an ancient shield.', Mckay said.

'Look, she wasn't threatening me, all right? You can lower the gun, Ronon. You heard what she said, it's not gonna do any damage anyway. Not that it would be a good thing.', John assured him.

Ronon growled menacing but then lowered his gun, staring at her for a moment before putting it away.

'You're lucky to have friends that are willing to die for you, John Sheppard. I've met lots of civilisations where it's every man for himself. Not an example of a good society if you ask me. Loyalty has no price for me. Don't think I do not understand your situation, I'd die before I'd betray my tribe.'

'But you'd betray another tribe if you have to?'

'Not if they're allies and not unless they've proven to be dangerous enemies.'

'Well, that sounds only reasonable. Maybe you and Elizabeth should talk, you know, like without talking to me all the time. Sure I'm very interesting and all of that but she's in charge after all.'

'I understand. I apologize if I may have insulted you in any way, doctor Weir.'

Elizabeth Weir looked as if she didn't really know what to say for a moment.

'Off course you have not insulted me. As a matter of fact I appreciate the opinion of John and his Team. Welcome to Atlantis, Aylita.'

'Thank you very much, doctor Weir. Or should I just call you Elizabeth?'

'Well, I would prefer doctor actually.'

'All right. Is there a place where we can talk in private if it's not too much trouble?'

'We can talk in my office, if you wish.'

'But off course, doctor Weir.' Again she bowed before she followed doctor Weir in the direction of her office, studying the city at the same time. She obviously seemed impressed by it. Just wait until she'd get a proper view at the whole city.

'That wasn't so bad, she seems very ni..', doctor McKay started.

'I don't trust her!', Ronon barked.

'That seemed very obvious when you pointed a gun to her head, Ronon. I don't think we should be too hostile, after all, they do know the location of Atlantis.', Teyla said.

'She was threatening Sheppard!'

'Strange, I didn't really feel threatened. Besides, I kinda made fun of her because of the whole bowing thing.', John said.

'I have to say, that's rather slimy. And why doesn't she bow to me too? I'm obviously very important around here …'

'She thinks as Elizabeth of the Queen of Atlantis, I think.', the colonel added.

'So it would seem.', the Athosian leader agreed.

'I'd say it's a good sign. I mean she accepts Elizabeth's authority, she has respect for our leader. And she says friends of Sheppard are friends of hers. They see you as their friend, and because of that they also see the rest of us as their friends.', the scientist said.

'Aylita didn't seem threatening to me, I don't have this feeling that she can't be trusted. Like I had in our last Alliance with Wraith. But maybe I cannot sense it now because she is not Wraith.', Teyla mentioned.

'They didn't want to startle us, I guess. That's why they have sent a human and no guards.', colonel Sheppard said.

'Or they wanted to show us they had advanced Ancient technology, by using that Ancient shield.', Rodney added.

'I don't think she would have mentioned it if Ronon hadn't pointed his gun at her. Maybe it was even some sort of test, to find out if we really can be trusted.'

'The question remains if they can be trusted. I would have somehow felt more confident if Amarah had come herself. I would have sensed it if they were up to no good then.', Teyla sighed.

* * *

Finally, the second control room. Jennifer thought she would have never reached it. She looked around carefully but nobody was there. All right, now what? The emergency transmitters should be in here somewhere.

She searched the whole room but found no transmitters. Damn, obviously she wasn't the first to come here. That made her feel a bit unsafe too.

_Just stay calm, Jennifer, they have no way of knowing you're here._

There was nothing to be found, no transmitters, no guns, no lifesign detectors, no …

No lifesign detectors!! Somebody else had the lifesign detectors! They _could_ know she was here! And there was no way to make sure they didn't know where she was, unless if she was to take the detectors from whoever it was that was the threat. How do you steal something from a person that sees you coming on a detector?

_I have to get out of here. The jumpers are all useless but… whoever is causing all this trouble had to get here somehow. Their way of transport probably hasn't been disabled. All right, think, Jennifer, think. How do I get there without them noticing it?_

Mind control. A lifesign detector showed no difference between one lifesign and another, if she could somehow made them think she was one of those under mind control she might just reach a ship before they noticed something odd about her behaviour. It was definitely worth a try.

* * *

They heard a door opening, and the voices of two women. Footsteps of a woman on high heels coming closer.

Aylita made her way towards the gate. 'In that case I should give you more time to think this over, doctor Weir.'

She stopped in front of the gate and turned around, facing doctor Weir and the rest of the Team.

'After all, you have all the time in the world, haven't you?' Her voice was sarcastic at that last sentence.

She rematerialised some sort of Wraith device from her ring, pushed a few buttons on it and suddenly the stargate activated and established a wormhole.

'Good luck in the future and may life stay with you for all eternity.', Aylita said.

'Yeah, goodbye to you too.', colonel Sheppard answered.

Aylita stepped through the gate an a few seconds later the wormhole disappeared.

Chuck ran at them from the control room. 'I don't know how it's possible! I suddenly lost control of the computers, and then the gate just activated!'

'She had some sort of device which she used to dial out… I don't know what address she dialled though, the address where she came from constantly changed. One thing is for sure, having them as allies definitely would be very handy as it comes to trading technology. Who knows, they could have ZPM's or maybe something even better. Even after this whole Replicator thing is over …', McKay said, obviously very impressed by their technology.

'I still think that …', doctor Weir began.

'We should talk to Oberoth first, yes, I know that's what you think to be wise. I'm not going to argue about this anymore, if that's how you feel, I just guess I can't change that.', Sheppard said. Then he turned around and left.

'I feel this will continue to pull us apart if you don't make up your mind soon, Elizabeth', Teyla said, her voice worried once again.

She really hoped Elizabeth would make the right decision. But whatever decision it was, she knew John and Rodney would have to deal with it. And if they did, so would she and Ronon.

* * *

Jennifer sensed that she was being followed. She knew of no way to act as if she was one of those under mind control besides from killing one of her own people. That she just couldn't do. Not only because it was wrong, also because she as a doctor was not capable of hurting her own people.

How doctor Keller wished she had at least a stunner to defend herself with. She doubted if she'd be able to use her torch again as she had before. And she had been able to get close then.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps behind her. Quickly she jumped behind a column and tried to stay as quiet as possible. The footsteps came closer and closer …

After waiting in silence and listening for ten minutes Jennifer looked around the corner of her hiding place. The corridor was empty. Nobody there. Maybe the person she'd heard had left.

Jennifer moved out of her hiding place quietly, the person could still be in the area and she didn't want him to hear.

Jennifer screamed out as she heard a voice behind her. 'Put the torch down and put your hands up in the air where I can see them. Slowly! I have a gun and I swear I'll use it if you make any suspected moves.'

Doctor Keller obeyed and put the torch on the ground and kicked it out of her reach. Then she put her hands up in the air, shaking with fear.

'Please don't hurt me. Please, I've done nothing wrong. What is it that you want from me?'

Jennifer started crying, she couldn't help it, the stress and fear just became too much for her to handle. 'I just can't take this anymore!', she sobbed.

'Jennifer? Is that really you?'

She turned around to see Ajax standing there, a stunner in his hand and a scared but determined look on his face.

'Ajax? Are you not under.. control?'

'No. Are you?' The look in his eyes wasn't empty as has been the case with Peter.

Jennifer cried out and slowly went towards him. 'Oh, Ajax. I.. I'm so scared. What's going on here? I went to the second control room, but all the weapons and transmitters were gone. And the lifesign detectors too. They can track us. Hunt us down and… God knows what they'll do to us!'

'I went to the control room and… I actually got an idea of what they might do to us.'

'How do you mean?'

'Come. I'll show you. I don't know where else to go anyway, now that you tell me there's nothing of interest in the second control room. All the passwords are changed too.'

'I know. But whoever it is, they must have come her by some sort of ship, right? I don't think they'd disable their own ship so if we could just find it, we could get to Atlantis, get help.'

Ajax nodded. He didn't have the strength to tell her what danger they were in. She would have to see for herself …

* * *

Doctor McKay was quite nervous as he stood in front of the door of doctor Weir's office. She had asked for his assistance, he just didn't know what she wanted him to do. He and Zelenka had been working on that Replicator base code for over a week now and they really were looking for a needle in a hay stack. There was no way they could ever finish this on their own in time.

Whoever they were going to trust, they would have to make that decision quickly now. Why hadn't she just accepted when that worshipper came here? There was no way to contact Oberoth, and it wasn't as if he was going to listen to her anyway. As for that Wraith Queen, Aylita seemed quite sure Sheppard would be able to contact her through his mind.

Rodney sighed and knocked at the door. 'Come in', Elizabeth's voice sounded from inside.

McKay nervously entered. 'You called me, doctor Weir?'

'Yes, I have, Rodney. Please, sit down.'

The scientist sat down at the other side of her desk. He was that nervous he was actually shaking and sweat was shining on his forehead.

'I think there might be another way in which we can contact Oberoth.'

He sighed. She still wasn't giving up on that plan.

'Oh? What way were you thinking of then?'

'The nanites can communicate with each other over a long distance, right?'

'Yes. Yes, that's right.' What was she trying to say?

Elizabeth sighed and then continued in one breath.

'I want you to reprogram the nanites that are still inside my body and activate them. That way I should be able to contact Oberoth, right?'

'I… I don't know if Sheppard's gonna find that a good idea. Actually, it's a bad idea. But it should work if I properly reprogram them. But maybe it isn't such a good idea to contact them, that'll probably just get some unwanted attention, they might even consider starting an attack on us once again.'

'Risks are what makes life worth living.'

'Oh, come on! If you agree with that you really should take your change with the Wraith! Besides, I think there's far more risk in contacting Oberoth then there is in accepting the Wraith their help.'

'I guess I'll just have to make that an order then, doctor McKay.'

_This is unbelievable!! __Okay, if she doesn't trust John after the whole mind control thing, all right! But that she doesn't trust me, that's a bit too far! _Rodney thought.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing here. But their real goal is the Wraith, not humans. They can probably come up with another method to destroy the Wraith then killing all humans. _

_And then we'd end up with one of our enemies already destroyed. The Replicators don't need to be disabled if they don't cause anyone harm. At least we wouldn't risk their wrath once again. _

_It definitely is far better then trusting that Wraith Queen that had almost made John crazy! And I didn't like the way that worshipper insisted on a long term Alliance with us._ Elizabeth thought.

* * *

When Ajax opened the door Jennifer almost screamed at the sight of at least ten crumpled aged bodies in the first control room. They had obviously been fed upon by Wraith, when she went closer she could see the marks on their chests. Jennifer started crying again.

'Oh, this.. this is terrible! What are we going to do…', she started. Then she turned around to see Ajax was nowhere to be seen. 'Ajax? Are you there?'

_What if he's under mind control too. Can I really trust him?_

She walked into the corridor, holding up her flash light defensively. Jennifer almost got a heart attack when she saw his, now also, crumpled dead body on the floor.

'Oh my God!' Jennifer exclaimed as she shrank back, her eyes wide open with fright.

* * *

_This is all going terribly wrong._ John Sheppard thought as he was heading towards his room, he'd better go to bed early today. He really did need some rest after all of this. Activating her nanites in order to contact Oberoth and then try to negotiate with him, propose a way to destroy the Wraith without harming humans. This was ALL WRONG!!

John was actually hoping it wouldn't work, or at least that Oberoth would refuse. For crying out loud, an Alliance with Kolya would've been better now he came to think of it!

He entered his room, deep in thought and shut the door behind him. He was about to flop down on his bed only to see somebody already sitting on it.

'Hello, John. I told you I'd come back for you.'

* * *

Suddenly she heard a wicked laughing behind her. She turned around only to see the evil grinning face of the Wraith Queen. No, it was not possible. She was dead, John had killed her over half a year ago!

She was grabbed and then everything became dark for some time.

Until she wake up to feel cold water surrounding her as she was being forcefully pushed under water in one of the flooded jumpers. Breathing became harder and harder. Eventually she opened her mouth in a muffled scream, ice cold water flowed into her longs …

She was pulled out of the water just in time, coughing and trying to catch her breath. In the half broken glass of what was left of the puddle jumper front window she didn't see her own terrified face …

Cold water was thrown into her face. 'Teyla!! Teyla, wake up!!' She managed to get her eyes open and got up to see Ronon look at her. A worried look on his face.

'Finally, I thought you were having an attack in your sleep or something. Are you all right?'

'I… ' Teyla looked around, seeing that she was in bed in her own safe room in Atlantis. 'I just had a nightmare, Ronon. Why did you come here?'

'Why did I… you were screaming that loud I could hear it in my own room. I thought you were being killed or something.'

'Yes. So did I. Only it wasn't me that was in danger.'

'How do you mean?'

'Where's doctor Keller?'

'Don't know. At the infirmary? Anyway, doctor Weir will know. Why don't we go and ask her, that is if you can walk. Sure you're okay?'

'Yes, yes, Ronon, I am fine. But I think this isn't just a nightmare, something is wrong. As you say, it would be best if I spoke to doctor Weir.'

Five minutes later they knocked at the door of Elizabeth's bedroom. A few seconds later a sleepy Elizabeth opened the door.

'Ronon.. Teyla… what is it that is this urgent?'

'Well.. Teyla's had a bad dream.'

'I don't' think it was a normal dream, Elizabeth. I must know this… where is doctor Keller?'

'At the drilling platform, along with around fifteen others, they'd been sent there at the beginning of last week. Why do you ask? What has this get to do with your dream?'

'Oh my God, so it really _was_ her! We have to go there as quickly as possible, Jennifer's life may depend on it!'

Both Ronon and Elizabeth looked startled at the almost panicking Teyla.

* * *

'Yeah, I just didn't expect to see you again this soon. By the way, why didn't you show up yourself instead of just sending some girl…'

Amarah stood up and walked towards Sheppard.

'Aylita isn't just some girl. She is my most loyal and trusted worshipper. I care for her as if she were my own daughter.'

'All right. It's just that Teyla still doesn't trust you now, if you would've come yourself, I would have at least one team member completely at my side.'

'I am sorry. I had more urgent matters at my mind at the time and I didn't want to scare your people.'

John sighed. 'I understand. Really, I do. It's just that Elizabeth doesn't.'

Amarah looked deep into his brown eyes.

'She thinks she can negotiate with the Replicator leader and find a peaceful way out of this.'

'Yes. She does. Don't take this the wrong way, Amarah, Elizabeth just wants the best for her people. And she's having a difficult time taking risks and putting people's live in danger.

She just wants to find a peaceful solution and I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. Not with Oberoth anyway. How can I convince her that the Replicators are not like humans, that they're erghm…'

'Heartless? Not even alive?'

'Yes, something like that.'

'I think she'll have to learn that the hard way. Do not fear an attack of the Replicators. The city of Atlantis is perfectly capable of defending itself against a long attack.

That is, if it has enough power to use cloaking technology, a powerful shield and it's hyperdrive engines in order to move to a safer location at the surface of this planet or another as you'd want to.'

'Yeah, except if Oberoth blows up the whole damn planet. Besides, we're limited in energy here. There's absolutely no way we can get shield, cloak and hyperdrive working at the same time. And if we leave this planet, we'll have to take the Athosians with us.'

'If you dematerialise them they'll not take much space. I heard they live in tents, so they wouldn't even have to lose their homes.'

'I know, but we don't …'

'I have all the dematerialise technology and ZPM's you could wish for, John. All you have to do is ask. No matter what doctor Weir thinks, I'm sure she won't refuse any help from me if it comes to an attack.'

She gently caressed his dark brown spiky hair and studied his hazel brown eyes. If she stared long enough in them she could imagine being in a forest during fall.

'Amarah, I… I don't know what to say.'

'Then don't. You don't need to speak.', the Queen said, hugging him closely. It felt good to have the heat of his body against hers.

John pulled her even closer, softly stroking her long blue hair.

For the first time in her life, Amarah had found somebody whom she felt truly safe with.

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_


	11. Deep Dark Ocean

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! As my friend Oceansoul or Seadragon or whatever (lol) has told you, I've been on a vacation to France for three weeks, I came home the day before yesterday but I still couldn't get online. Now we've found out that there was a problem with an antivirus so we just shut down the antivirus and reinstalled it and now everything's fine again with the internet connection. However I have been able to find a bit of time during these three weeks in France to do some writing and I've finished chapter 10. Usually I do write one chapter in like two or three times, this one I've written more in bits and pieces for like half an hour everytime. I don't know, maybe it has an influence on my writing, but do tell me if there's something that's bothering you about it.

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and please leave a review so I know what you think about it (or what could be improved about the story or the writing style). Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

PS: It's a very long chapter compared to the previous chapters, just toke me a while to get everything that happened written down in a decent way, so maybe the next chapters can be a bit shorter (or longer lol). I can't just write until I've got like ten pages and then stop lol. But I've read in the reviews you'd like longer chapters so … ;-)

Chapter 10: Deep Dark Ocean

'So tell me what this dream you had last night was all about ...', doctor Heightmeyer said, looking up at her Athosian 'patient'.

'It wasn't a dream.', Teyla started. 'I mean.. it was a dream but I was seeing something real in my mind, I've had it before on many occasions.

Usually when I was in danger or when there were Wraith involved. I cannot tell for sure if this dream was in the past, present or future ...'

'So you think this dream was real, a warning of some kind?'

'Yes, I'm quite sure of that. I don't think we have much time...'

'We have to be sure there actually is real danger before we start..'

'When did we have the last contact with the drilling station? That's where doctor Keller is and I believe she's in great danger, and so is everybody else on that station.'

'I guess it couldn't hurt to have a look, doctor Weir and your Team are trying to make contact with them as we speak but doctor Weir insisted that I'd interrogate you further about this before we did anything.'

Teyla sighed. Why didn't these people take her serious when she tought someone could be in danger? Hadn't they had enough evidence of her Gift over the last few years?And why did they not believe her when she told them it wasn't just any dream but a real vision?

Teyla's concern must have been visible on her face cause doctor Heightmeyer looked worried for a moment too.

'My Gift has never been wrong about anything, Jennifer. And as you said yourself, what bad could it do to just have a look? I propose we hurry, just in case the situation is as urgent as I think it is.'

At that moment the door of the office opened without even a knock. The Athosian leader looked up to see colonel Sheppard quickly entering the room.

'All right, get ready to go on a trip, the drilling station is not responding any of our calls and it's been over 24 hours since we've last had contact with them.'

He continued to speak as Teyla quickly got up and followed him to the jumper bay, where an irritated doctor McKay was already waiting.

'And they've said in their last repport that three people where missing and that strange things were going on.'

'Strange things? Can you please be a bit more specific about what we're dealing with here?', Rodney asked agitated as he was pacing up and down the bay.

'Some people acting strange, gaps in their memory, systems being activated and deactivated without use or permission. And then off course the three missing persons', the colonel said.

'And before you ask, last time I checked doctor Keller wasn't among the missing persons.'

'Just great! God knows how many more people or dea ... I mean, missing.', the scientist exclaimed.

'You said some people acted strange, maybe some virus that gave them amnesia, made them kill each other out of suspicion?', they heard the familiar voice of Ronon Dex from the entrance of the jumper bay.

'Yeah... yeah, that would be a logic explanation. I didn't have the chance yet to put my new safer quarantine system online on that station.'

'Still doesn't explain why Teyla's been having nightmares about Jennifer being attacked.', the Runner added, no hint of his concern visible on his face, just pure determination.

'Attacked? Oh come on, let's not get too optimistic here, the chances that she'll still be alive by the time we get there are very...', McKay started.

'We're all thinking it, I'm just saying it...', Sheppard interrupted him. 'Wraith.'

'They found Atlantis?How ..', Rodney asked.

'I told you no Wraith could be trusted! And now the Wraith know the location of Atlantis because of your trust in that Queen, Sheppard!', Ronon barked angrily.

'We don't know that, Ronon! I don't think Amarah's got anything to do with it. The Wraith aren't exactly friendly towards other tribes then their own or their Allies.'

'Call me crazy but I honostly don't think Amarah's responsible, I have a feeling it's not really her style.

Besides, why attack the drilling station first instead of Atlantis? Doesn't make any sense.', the scientist thought aloud.

'Thank you so much for being a bit more optimistic for a change, McKay.', John said smiling.

'Okay, so maybe it hasn't got anything to do with Ama ... Amal..'

'Amarah', John helped the Runner out.

'Yeah, her. But I still don't think you should trust her like you do, Sheppard. For your own sake, don't let her...'

'No time to argue right now, we've got ourselves a rescue mission.'

_She wouldn't betray us like this. Like McKay said, not her style, and she cares about me, so she also cares about Atlantis. _

_This has absolutely nothing to do with her,_ John Sheppard reassured himself as he stepped into the nearest puddle jumper, closely followed by his Team.

* * *

_I wonder what the use of this strange white stick is and what it is doing under his bed._

She lifted the golfclub from the carpet and held the end of it in her two hands. Maybe they used it to fight ... or they demolished old windows with it.

She quickly got bored of the strange stick and focused on the screen next to the desk. On top of it was some kind of remote control.

She pushed lots of buttons when suddenly there came a text on the screen.

Insert Disc.

_Disc? What disc?_ She started searching the room for discs.

Eventually she found them in long plastic boxes in the cupboard under the screen. She placed a disk with the inscription 'Yaws' on it in the device underneath the screen.

She had no idea what yaws had to do with this screen, maybe it showed information about different subjects or something.

Then the screen flashed up and she saw a girl being eaten by some sort of big predatory fish with long teeth. Did he actually watch this video?

'Tsssssh ... And then humans say _we_'re cruel!'

She didn't know how to turn of the dvd player so she just left it on.

The Queen opened the closet as the screaming in the background became louder.

* * *

They were all a bit nervous as the jumper arrived at the drilling station bay, especially Teyla.

_I hope we're not too late. I would never forgive myself if people died just because I didn't react to the warning fast enough._

When John Sheppard opened the door a huge amount of water streamed into the jumper, he quickly shut the door again before the entire vehicle was flooded.

'What was that?! Oh my God! The entire bay is flooded!', McKay exclaimed as he looked through the front window when Sheppard turned the jumper around, the front of it now facing the entrance of the jumper bay. 'I just hate it when this happens!'

'Relax, Rodney, nobody likes this surprise any more then you do', John said.

'And it seems only the bay itself is flooded, they've been smart enough to put on a force field at the door. Don't ask me why they didn't just shut the door, strange things are going on here.'

'They said systems activated for no reason. Maybe they opened all the doors and made sure they couldn't be shut again outside the control room, is that possible, McKay?', the colonel wondered.

'Yeah, I think so. But why would they do that?'

'If they're Wraith the answer's very simple: to prevent anyone from escaping and shutting the door behind them.', Ronon answered.

'I'm afraid I do sense the presence of Wraith here, I cannot tell how many. But people acting strange and gaps in their memory sounds pretty much like the control I was under when that Wraith Queen took me over at this very spot.', Teyla said.

'Hold on a second, I thought we'd killed that bitch back then ...', Sheppard started.

'Maybe it's not her but another Queen ..', Ronon said.

'Other Wraith could have detected the flooded hive. They're quite fond of tracking devices everywhere.', the scientist said.

'It doesn't really matter if it's the same Wraith again or different Wraith, right?', the Runner asked.

'I think it does, when it's the same Queen, she's alone. But when it are other Wraith there's no way to tell how many there are ...', John thought aloud.

'Oh, I think we _do_ have a way of knowing that.', Rodney said as he held up a lifesign detector.

'You really are a genius, McKay.'

* * *

Amarah had a good look at Sheppard's clothes, finding them quite boring. Not one single piece of leather in that entire wardrobe!

Off course John looked nice in everything, he could wear a rubbish bag and still be attractive.

She searched a chest of drawers next to the closet and suddenly found a drawer filled with underwear.

She'd seen much strange human underwear but this was the weirdest she'd ever seen! It had pictures on it of a yellow animal with bright red cheeks and pointy ears and there were electric bolts coming out of its tail.

On the back of the underwear there was a blue text that she read as 'Pooh Quay Moon'. What did a disgusting bay on a moon had to do with underwear and that strange yellow animal?

She had to admit it did look very cute. Cute underwear for a cute human!

* * *

'Next question: how do we get inside with the bay flooded?', Sheppard asked.

'If I could somehow reach the control at the door maybe I could get that forcefield down for a few seconds. But we're not getting in without getting wet.', McKay answered, obviously not liking the idea of getting out of the jumper into the icecold water.

'The survival of the people in there can depend on how much time we lose ...', Teyla started.

'Okay, okay, I understand. But how can I ... hold on!'

'What?', Ronon growled, expecting him to start an entire explanation of why he couldn't and shouldn't get wet.

'I think we don't have to get wet to get inside, if I could just do some adjustements to the jumper shield .. Sheppard, try to get as close to the jumper bay door as you possibly can.'

'All right but what are you doing?', John asked as he managed to get the jumper at a distance of one and a half meter from the door.

'Expanding the jumper's shield so I can get easy access to the control panel at the door ... Okay, this should work. Open the jumper door.'

'Are you sure, Rodney?', John asked.

'Positive. Now hurry up, as Teyla said, if there's anyone left alive in there they'd probably appreciate our help.'

* * *

'Hello doctor Zelenka, please, have a seat.'

Radek nervously sat down, he could already guess what this was about and hoped there would suddenly be a knock at the door and another more urgent matter then this.

'How far are you and doctor McKay in the reprogramming of the nanites?'

'Well ... not that far, I mean, we've been busy with other erghm occupations.'

'Now why am I not surprised to hear that?' Elizabeth Weir sighed. 'The longer you and Rodney hesitate, the more victims the Replicators will make.'

'There has to be another way ...', Radek started, already seeing an inexorable look on his employer's face.

'I mean, there _is_ another way. I've been communicating with this Aylita and I'm quite convinced we could establish ...'

'Communicate with her? How did you communicate with her without using the gate?'

'Subspace code. She must have known at least one of us would detect it and try to find out where it came from.

I did find out and I sent her the morse code alphabet. I was surprised by how quickly she'd had it decoded.

We've been communicating a lot over the past few days and I really think we should give them a chance before we contact Oberoth.

I mean, Aylita's tribe already knows where we are, so why don't we try to use this to our advantage?

Contacting Oberoth would focus his attention back to Atlantis and you know just as much as I do that this could be a very bad thing.

We've tried negotiating with them before, when they were building these warships to attack Earth. They weren't willing to talk about it back then, why would they want to now?'

'The situation is far more serious now, we're talking about an entire galaxy ...'

'I know. And we care about that, there is no safe way of knowing if the Replicators care about it too. There's a chance you're right, but there's also a chance Sheppard's right. Is it really worth the risk? We're putting Atlantis in danger by doing this!'

'I know but when we accept the help from these Wraith we're putting Atlantis at risk too.'

'They already know where it is, if they wanted to attack us or find out Earth's location they'd already done it by now. What do we have to lose?' The Czech scientist looked as if he was ready to beg if he had to.

'You're right. But there's no safe option in the current situation. But maybe one option is safer then the other. Maybe I could buy us some time by contacting Oberoth, or just maybe it would lead to Atlantis' destruction.

But on the other hand, if we work together with the Wraith, it would take us more time to stop the Replicators.'

'If Atlantis is destroyed we won't be able to help the people in this galaxy. Many of these civilisations are completely defenseless against a threat like the Replicators.

You don't just make this choice for Atlantis, you make it for this entire galaxy. If Atlantis is destroyed before we can do something about the Replicators, this entire galaxy is probably doomed.

Don't we owe it to the people? Don't we owe it to them to take a risk for Atlantis if that gives us a bigger chance to deal with the Replicators?'

Elizabeth stared at her desk and then nodded.

'You're right. But I believe I'm right too. I'm having a difficult time here making this decision, I just want to make the right choice.

The only problem is, maybe there's more then one right choice ...

Anyway, I'll think about it, I'll try to make up my mind until next week.'

She looked up at him again. 'Thank you for your advice, Radek, I really appreciate your and everyone else's efforts. I think it would be best if you and McKay continued the reprogramming of the nanites, even if we're not going to negotiate with the Replicators, we can always find a way to turn this to our advantage.'

Zelenka sighed in relief. McKay and Sheppard would be happy to hear this.

'Thank you so much, doctor Weir; I hope you make the right decision, whatever it is.'

Radek Zelenka stood up from his chair and left Elizabeth alone in her office, staring at the papers on her desk without really reading them.

* * *

Sheppard's Team held its breath as the jumper door opened ...

No watter got inside, the forcefield held!

'Well ... good, it seems to be holding.' McKay sighed in relief. 'For now.'

He got out of the jumper and walked across the one and a half meter wet floor, walking carefully so he wouldn't slip.

The rest of the Team waited in the jumper while the nervous scientist attached his tablet to the now open control panel at the door.

After ten minutes Ronon began to become impatient. 'McKay, what's taking so long? I don't really trust this forcefield of yours to hold this long ...'

'Could you guys just for once shut up and give me enough time to finish my work here?! You're constantly nagging: 'Is it going to take much longer,Rodney?'; 'Hurry up, Rodney, or we'll be too late!'; 'Faster, there's a bunch of shooting ugly ... '

'We're all very sorry, McKay, could you please, please continue your work?', Sheppard said with a sarcastic voice.

'All right then ... but I need more time, so please shut up or it'll take even more time.'

* * *

After she'd inspected the bathroom, leaving the washing stand tab open cause she didn't know how to stop the water from flowing, Amarah lay down on the bed.

It was softer then she'd expected it to be. Yeah, she could sleep in a bed like this one.

Off course her own spiderweb bed was way more comfortable.

She sniffed at the pillow, it smelled lovely ... it smelled like Sheppard.

Amarah was about to burry her face in the pillow to inhale his scent even more when she heard footsteps in the corridor. In three seconds she was up against the ceiling, above the door to the corridor.

Richard Woolsey had decided to check if the members of the Teams didn't hide forbidden weapons in their rooms and off course his suspect number one was Sheppard's Team, since it contained two alien members and the infamous colonel Sheppard himself.

Sheppard's methods were efficient but far too risky, he constantly endangered this entire expedition by exagerrated heroic behaviour!

_I wouldn't be a trifle surprised if I found out he was hiding weapons or other illegal things in his private quarters!_

Off course Woolsey had obtained the necessary documents to legally check the rooms of the teammembers for anything illegal or dangerous.

He was surprised he didn't find the door locked, he knocked, just to be sure the colonel wasn't inside, though they'd told him the colonel wouldn't be back from his current mission any time soon.

Did he hear screaming in that room? For a moment he thought he heard someone scream 'Shark!!'. He knocked again but nobody responded.

He decided it was safe to enter, maybe the sound came from the room next door.

He entered the room and saw the source of the loud screaming, the dvd player was on and there was a movy about a shark playing.

So the colonel wasn't just arrogant, he was also a sloven!

Woolsey quickly shut the door behind him and continued to inspect the room, to his surprise he saw a drawer standing open that contained ... childish underwear with Pokemon pictures on it!

As Richard Woolsey made his way to the open bath room door he almost tripped his foot over a golfclub lying in the middle of the room. For a moment Woolsey thought he heard someone laugh. He looked around, seeing nobody. It must have been the dvd player.

The blankets on the bed were crumpled and the pillow lay next to the bed on the carpet.

The colonel didn't even have the decence to make his own bed!

He entered the bath room to see the water still running out of the tab. What was going on here?!

He couldn't just leave the tab open, wasting all that water from their limited supply of fresh water!

Woolsey shut the tab and tripped again over the golfclub as he went to the dvd player to shut it down. He fell with his head on top of the pillow.

There! He heard it again, someone was laughing at him!

'Who's there?! Show yourself!'

No response.

'I'm Richard Woolsey from the IOA, show yourself at once, that's an order!'

'I don't take orders from anyone, especially not from persons who stick their nose in other people's business.' A scary, alien, female voice came from right behind him.

Richard turned around, then he screamed and tripped over the golfclub again while shrinking back in the direction of the door.

* * *

'Okay, this should work ... Yes! Finally!', Rodney exclaimed when the forcefield at the jumper bay door shut down.

'Congrads, McKay. Come on everyone, let's get going, I don't think the jumper's forcefield can hold much longer now', John said, as he walked through the door, followed by the rest of his Team.

John closed the jumper door from a distance while Rodney got the forcefield at the jumper bay door back on.

'All right, we can't look for survivors as long as these forcefields are down so let's just try to get to the control room first. Rodney, what are you detecting?'

'I have a total of five human life signs and one Wraith life sign. Thank the Gods, it's probably the same Queen as last time. You can never be sure enough of the death of a Wraith, they really are tuff basterds ...'

'You can say that again. It doesn't really matter if it's the same Queen or another one, it's a Queen and she's responsible for the death of seven of our people unless they've escaped _before _the jumper bay was flooded', the colonel stated.

'If four people are still alive, we should try to save them even if it puts us in danger ...', Teyla started but was interrupted by Ronon, who'd gone ahead to explore.

'I've found three bodies over here.'

'Okay, so at least three people are dead. I propose we split up and try to find the four survivors and whoever runs into that bitch gets to shoot her.

I'll go with Ronon, Rodney, you go with Teyl ... Teyla?'

She was gone. The Athosian leader was nowhere to be seen. Strange, it wasn't like her to just run away like that, unless ...

'Sheppard, what is it?', Ronon Dex' voice came from behind him.

'Teyla. She's gone!'

'Oh my God, don't tell me she's under mind control again! We should have never taken her along for this trip! We're even more stupid then donkeys!', McKay started panicking.

'I guess we're gonna have to find five people now, one of them potentially dangerous ...', Sheppard sighed.

* * *

'WRAITH!! HELP ME!! WRAITH IN SHEPPARD'S BEDROOM!!'

Richard Woolsey came running into the control room of Atlantis, looking scared to death.

'What? In Sheppard's room you say?', doctor Weir asked shocked. 'How did it look like?'

'Terrible! It was a female I believe, with blue hair and a purple dress!'

'That sounds a lot like Amarah ...'

'Don't tell me you actually have contact with those ... those monsters!!'

'Amarah offered us an Alliance to defeat the Replicators, I'm still considering it ...'

'You just gotta be kidding me!!', Woolsey exclaimed, almost getting a heart attack.

'Try to stay calm, you're in no danger. Come sit down for a moment, would you like some water?', Elizabeth asked concerned.

She hoped she could somehow talk him into keeping this a secret for the IOA. The last thing she wanted was them to start interfering in their business at a critical moment as this.

* * *

'Hello doctor Heightmeyer', a strange female voice came from inside Heightmeyer's office just as she turned to shut the door behind her after entering.

Kate turned around quickly to see a bluehaired Wraith Queen sitting on top of her desk, legs crossed and having a look at Heightmeyer's labtop.

'Is John around? I looked for him in his room but he isn't there, I did meet this awful Richard Woolsey from the IOA. He seems to be the only person noticing my bad hair day.'

'I ... are you Amarah?', Kate stammered.

'No, I'm _Queen_ Amarah for you. But you can also call me Majesty. Do you know where John Sheppard is?'

_Stay calm, Kate, stay calm. You can handle this, she's just looking for John. She doesn't want to hurt you or anything like that, _Kate Heightmeyer reassured herself in thoughts.

'He's on a mission, to the drilling platform actually, there are some strange things going on there and Teyla had this nightmare about it so they decided to go and have a look.

They were not responding either so I guess there really is something going on there.'

'Teyla Emmagan had a vision? Tell me, what was it about?'

Kate Heightmeyer gave her a very detailled version of Teyla's dream.

'Sounds like a trap', the bluehaired Wraith Queen said as she stood up from the desk.

'A... trap? How do you mean?'

'No time to explain, can't let that bitch have her way with _my_ sweet little human ...'

* * *

'I guess it's not such a good idea to split up after all. You think Teyla's being controlled again? Sheppard?', the nervous scientist asked a trifle afraid.

'I think Teyla has been lured here with that vision, probably sent by that Queen, and now that Teyla's here that Queen can take control over her mind again ...', Sheppard said.

'I'll make that ugly monster pay for the deaths of our people!', Ronon yelled in anger.

'What's the plan? I mean, what do we have to do now?', Rodney asked, his voice high and trembling.

'We run around until we find that bitch and then we kill her!!', the Runner exclaimed.

'Ssssht! Not so loud, we don't want her to hear us coming, do we?', John said.

'If that's the plan ... I'm out of here, let me know how that plan went!', McKay shrieked.

'And how exactly are we supposed to get out of here when you leave with the jumper? Just try to stay calm, Rodney. We tricked that Queen once before, we can do it again', Sheppard reassured him.

'That was pure good luck! We canot 'trick' her without Teyla!'

'I guess we'll just have to do it the old fashion way then and sieve her with bullets.'

After an hour of walking (they found another corpse in the mean time), there was still no sign of survivors, Teyla or the Wraith Queen.

'I have a very bad feeling about this, Sheppard', Ronon growled.

'See? When _he_ has a bad feeling about something, it really has to be extremely dangerous!', McKay exclaimed.

'Yeah, we could use some back-up here. Why don't you go back to the jumper and fly to Atlantis for assistance? We'll continue the search here, just hand over the lifesign detector', Sheppard proposed.

'That's the best idea I've heard so far on this mission! I'll just go back to the jumper and get out of here ... Off course I'll sent some help for you, good luck.'

Rodney was so happy to leave this horrible, dark place full of corpses, he could almost start dancing. If he wouldn't have been so scared of going back to the jumper bay alone.

'Yeah, good luck to you too ... Oh, McKay, the detector...', John mentionned.

'Oh, off course', Rodney said, turning around to hand over the detector to Sheppard.

'He, that's strange. There just popped up another lifesign', McKay continued.

'Back-up from Atlantis?', the Runner asked.

'You wish. No this lifesign is Wraith. Seems like this Queen isn't alone after all. God knows how many more of those bastards are on the way to kill us too.

Anyway, I should probably be going to the jumper bay before they destroy our only way of getting back to Atlantis in one piece', the scientist peeped anxiously.

'Go, McKay. And please hurry, we'll try to find Teyla and any other survivors ... Contact us with the radio when you arrive with back-up', the colonel said while checking his P-90.

McKay started running in the direction of the jumper bay. After fifteen minutes of running he was almost there.

'Come on, a little bit further ...', Rodney thought aloud.

He looked behind him to make sure he wasn't followed and then bumped in to someone that hard he fell to the floor. He screamed and then felt a hot pain in his ankle. Crap!

Rodney heard a high shriek from somewhere close. Then a high peeched voice.

'Rodney McKay, is that you? Where's John? Did you hurt yourself, let me help you ...'

The scientist looked up, using his flash light to see.

'Oh God, am I happy to see you!'

* * *

_It worked. I fooled her! She probably thought I was a weakling because I look like one ... am one,_ Jennifer Keller thought as she was running in the direction of the jumper bay. Where else could she go? Oh, she hoped help would be here soon!

She ran into the next corridor ... Oh shit! She'd thought there was only one!

Jennifer was about to turn around and run as fast as she could when she saw a man on the floor. Rodney! She couldn't just leave him there to die, no matter what the risk was!

'Get back!! Or I'll shoot!', she yelled, holding her flashlight in front of her as if it was a weapon.

'You're going to shoot me with a flash light? Well, good luck ...', the bluehaired Wraith Queen responded as she helped McKay to get up.

'I think I sprained my ankle ...', Rodney started yelping. 'Jennifer! Thank the Gods, you're alive!!'

He jumped up to go to her but fell back again with a tormented look on his face. 'I don't think I can stand ... Can we please get out of here before we're slain?'

'I'm not going anywhere without my beloved John, besides, I can easily handle that tired bitch ...', the predator beauty interrupted him.

'Your beloved John? Easily handle her? !', the scientist exclaimed.

'Well, you're the one with the sprained ankle so you can choose between doing my bidding for now or staying here alone and waith for her to suck the life out of you ...', her Majesty spoke, clearly finding his cheeky behaviour even in his weakened state amusing.

* * *

'Dammit!', the colonel's voice sounded.

'What is it? Another body?', specialist Dex asked while looking behind him to check again if they were being followed, he had the uncomfortable feeling someone was watching them.

'Yeah, it's another body all right, but not here', Sheppard looked up at Ronon, noticing his concern not in his attitude but in his eyes. 'I just lost one of the lifesigns on the detector right after one of the Wraith lifesigns got closer. I'm surprised there's just two of them, and that they're not closer together.'

The Runner nodded without responding, looking behind him again.

'You think we're being followed? I don't see any lifesigns close to ours ...'

'I don't know but I have the feeling someone's watching us.'

'Maybe on a monitor or something. I have to admit this place is scary all alone in the dark, filled with corpses of our people ...'

Sheppard continued to walk down the corridor, P-90 ready to fire at once if something dangerous jumped out of the dark corners.

'Oh no ... two of the remaining lifesigns including Rodney's are only half a meter from one of the Wraith!'

'Is it far from here?'

'No, just two corridors away actually, near the jumper bay. We must have been walking in circles.'

'Let's go, I won't let that Wraith kill another Lantean, especially not McKay!'

They started running in the direction of the jumper bay, weapons ready and a determined look on their faces, mentally preparing themselves to fight for the life of their friend ...

* * *

'No,no. I'll just try to walk behind you, Jennifer, can I please lean on you, please?', the terrified scientist whimpered.

'You'd slow us down, my plan cannot work if you can't run fast enough ...'

'But you can't just leave me here!'

'No, I don't think John would appreciate it, Rodney is a good friend of his ...', doctor Keller added, concern and fear still in her eyes.

'What makes you think I'm going to leave him here?', the elegant Wraith Queen asked.

She made her way to the spot where McKay lay, kneeled next to him and started peeling of his sweaty shirt. 'This might hurt ... a lot.'

'What?! What are you doing?! Wait! Wait! Stay away, please! Stay away!!', Rodney cried out.

'Sshhh, hush! We don't want unwanted compagny to hear, do we?'

'Help! Sheppard! Help me!', he started crying even louder.

'Shut up, idiot, I'm trying to heal you!'

'Heal me?! But you can't just ... can't you carry me? Really, I wouldn't want you to waste your...'

Amarah ignored his yelping, pushed her blue hand on his mouth and gently pushed her other hand on the exposed skin of his chest. His muffled scream echoed through the hallways.

* * *

'Did you hear that too?', colonel Sheppard asked.

'Yeah, sounded like McKay, he's in trouble!' The Runner started running in the direction of the sound, gun in his hand.

Sheppard followed closely behind him as they quickly ran through the corridors.

The screaming suddenly stopped, John and Ronon looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

Quickly they ran through the final corridors and found the source of the sound next to the jumper bay door.

Ronon rose his gun and was about to start shooting at the bluehaired Wraith that seemed to be feeding off Rodney when Sheppard pulled his arm down.

'Ronon, don't shoot!'

The Runner looked angry and tried to pull his right arm free. 'Do you want McKay to die?!'

'It's all right, she's a friend ...', doctor Keller said, standing in front of Ronon.

'If she's a friend then why is she feeding off him?!'

'She's healing him, he sprained his ankle ...'

'And I'm supposed to believe that? You could be under mind control too!', Ronon said.

'I'm not under mind c ... Too? Whose under mind control?', Jennifer asked.

'Teyla. The Queen lured her here with a vision in which you were being attacked ...', he explained.

'How did you survive?', Sheppard wondered. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're alive ...'

'I pretended I was dead. Not exactly heroic, I know but it did save my life', Jennifer answered.

'There you go, that wasn't so bad as you thought, was it?', an all too familiar melodic voice sounded. 'Can you stand now? Good ...'

'Hi Amarah, how nice of you to come all this way, how did you know we were here?', colonel Sheppard greeted the beautiful Wraith that was helping Rodney to his feet.

She looked up the moment she heard his voice. She wore a purple glitter dress with a long see-through skirt on top of a thin darkblue legging that accentuated the shape of her legs.

'Hello John. I was looking for you in Atlantis when I found doctor Heightmeyer's office, she told me where to find you. As soon as I heard about Teyla's vision I figured you'd be in need of my assistance.'

'Thanks, we could indeed use some help but why were you looking for me in the first place then?'

'I wanted to see you', she said, her flashy blue eyes sparkling.

'Yes, but why?', Sheppard wondered.

'I _had _to see you', the Queen said with a significant wink.

'Well ...', John started, speechless for a moment. '... it's a good thing you're here, we're in a bit of trouble and could use some help.'

Ronon looked as if he didn't want or need help from a Wraith but he didn't want to start an argument with Sheppard in this situation.

They had to find Teyla and the other survivors, and fast too or there'd be noweone left to save anymore ...

* * *

'So ...', McKay said while getting up. 'What's the plan?'

'You're the bait and I kill her', Amarah answered.

'What?! How do you mean, we're the bait?!', the scientist started panicking.

'You just stay where you are and lure her to you, then when she comes you quickly run away and make sure she follows you. You run to the jumper bay, where I'll be waiting to take her by surprise', her Fair Majesty continued.

'Sounds like a great plan ...', John started.

'Great?! We're supposed to be bait, I really don't see what's great about that!', Rodney yelped in fear.

'Who says we can trust you? Maybe you work with her and you're trying to set us up ...', Ronon accused her.

'_I_ say we can trust her and don't let me hear one word about this again, at least not until we've rescued our remaining people', the colonel warned the Runner, a threatening look in his hazel eyes.

Ronon looked shocked and perhaps a bit angry at first but then nodded. The colonel was right about one thing, this wasn't the place nor the time to start an argument. He'd soon find out anyway if she could be trusted or not ...

Just as they were about to start their plan, Amarah suddenly looked behind her. She remained silent and just stared into the dark corridor.

'What is it?', McKay whispered. 'Please tell me it's not that Wraith ... I mean, that other Wraith ...'

'Ssshht, silence!', the Queen said while she started heading in the direction of the dark corridor.

'I can see a lifesign on our detecto ... it's Teyla!', John exclaimed.

Moments after he'd spoken her name aloud she jumped out of the shadows, roughly grabbed McKay and held a knife against his neck.

Ronon lifted his stunner but Amarah stopped him. 'Dont worry, I can handle this ...'

'Handle this?! She's got a knife, do something!', the terrified scientist shrieked.

Amarah slowly got closer to Teyla and continued to stare at her, as if she was concentrating and focussing her mind on the Athosian leader.

Teyla's body tensed for a fiew moments and then she let go of McKay and dropped the knife, a shocked and stunned look on her face.

'Teyla?', Sheppard asked while carefully approaching her.

Rodney was on the ground, holding his neck and trying to catch his breath. He looked extremely reliefed but still a bit startled.

'John... I... I'm so sorry, I've should have known it was a trap and that the Queen would try to take me over and ...', then she saw McKay laying on the floor, his face pale. 'What have I done?! Are you all right?!'

'Yeah ... yeah, as long as you don't try to cut my throut!', the shocked scientist peeped.

'Off course that wasn't Teyla doing that and it's definitely _not_ her fault ...', colonel Sheppard added.

'How ... how did you save me? Or save McKay ...', Teyla asked.

'We've had some help', John said, now looking in the direction of Amarah.

Teyla looked very surprised. 'Erghm ... why ... are you Amarah?'

'Yes, that's me, an honour to meet you, Teyla Emmagan', her melodic high voice sounded.

'Yes ... I ...Me too. Thank you for helping me. How are we going to rescue the survivors?', the Athosian leader asked.

'Amarah's got a plan to take care of that bitch, there are still three survivors out there, doctor Keller here not included ... It's good to have you back, Teyla.', the colonel said.

'A plan including us to be bait and lure her into the jumper bay ...', Ronon said, clearly showing he didn't like that idea at all.

'How do we know she'll come after us instead of the other survivors?', Rodney wondered.

'Trust me, she'll go after Teyla the moment she's realised she lost control over her', the bluehaired Queen assured him, her blue, catpupilled eyes vigilant.

'Rodney ... is that blood on your chest, are you hurt?', Teyla asked concerned.

'I ... no, I just needed healing, I'd sprained my ankle. It's okay, doesn't hurt anymore. It did hurt, a lot ...'

'We don't have all day, McKay. You can tell us all about your horrible experience when everyone's safe and sound', Sheppard interruped his lamentations.

* * *

'I don't think this plan is going to work ...',the frightened scientist mentionned. 'I really don't think this is going to work, can we please go back?'

'Be quiet,McKay', Ronon said.

They sat against the wall in a corridor near the jumper bay with the lifesign detector, waiting for the Queen to show up so they could lure her into the jumper bay, where Amarah should be waiting for her.

Suddenly John saw a Wraith lifesign on the detector heading in their direction ...

'Okay, here she comes, she's two corridors away ... and Amarah's ready at the jumper bay corridor ... Run for the bay on my sign, all right? Any questions?'

'What do we do when we get there? Just wait at the jumper bay door?', McKay asked, his voice still shaking a bit.

'Amarah is waiting in the beginning of that corridor but I think it'd be better if we stayed close to her, just in case she needed a little back-up ...', colonel Sheppard answered.

'Back-up? She's a Wraith Queen for crying out loud! I reckon she can handle it!', the scientist exclaimed?

'Yeah, I know, but just in case. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her ...'

'_You _wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. Okay, so maybe you're not under her control or something, but I really don't understand why you care so much for her, Sheppard. After all, she's still a Wraith, and Wraith can't be trusted, can they?', the Runner interrupted him.

'She didn't betray us, even when she knew the location of Atlantis. And she just healed McKay and is helping us to rescue our people. What more proof do you need, Ronon?

She's trying to do the right thing and to help us and all you do is keep on complaining about what race she is!', John started arguing.

'She's a **Wraith**! Have you forgotten how these monsters terrorise this galaxy? Have you forgotten how they've destroyed my entire planet and whiped out my people?! Not one of us hasn't been a victim of their terrible ...', Ronon stared yelling.

'Hey, hey!! Guys! Stop this, okay? We don't want that coming creep to hear us, do we?', Rodney tried to calm them down.

'Rodney is right. Let's continue this _conversation_ when we're back at Atlantis, all right?', Teyla added. She was definitely shocked to see her two friends fighting over absolutely nothing like that. Sheppard never said they could fully trust Amarah, did he?

Only a fiew minutes after Ronon and John had stopped their agument, the Wraith Queen came in view. Sheppard wasn't even a bit surprised to see it was the very Queen they thought they'd killed some time ago. Wraith definitely were difficult to kill!

John and his team just stood there for a moment, looking their approaching enemy in the eye defiantly. The evil Queen grinned and walked towards them, not at all in a hurry.

_Good. She thinks she's got us trapped,_ Sheppard thought.

When she was at a distance of two meters, John shouted: 'Run!!'

Everyone quickly turned around and ran, Ronon behind Rodney, making sure he didn't fall behind, John ran first, leading his team in the direction of the jumper bay.

Colonel Sheppard looked behind him, seeing that the Queen was already following closely. He couldn't help but feel surprised she could run that fast in a dress like that.

They'd have to be careful she didn't catch any of them before they could reach the corridor at the jumper bay, Rodney was already looking tired ...

Just as John entered the corridor at the jumper bay, they heard a scream behind them and saw Rodney on the floor.

'McKay!', Ronon quickly ran to him but the evilgrinning Queen had already reached him.

Ronon ran straight at her and then unexpectedly punched her in the face, causing her to trip and fall on her back.

It took merely seconds for her to get up again but it was enough time for Ronon to grab McKay and run into the corridor that led to the jumper bay.

Sheppard and the rest continued to run down the corridor, the now angry Queen right behind them.

Suddenly they heard her come to a stop, when John looked behind, he saw a bluehaired figure in a purple glittering dress decend from the ceiling at the beginning of the corridor, right behind the malicious blackhaired Queen.

The evil Queen must have sensed Amarah's presence cause she stopped and turned around, now facing the turquoisehaired beauty (who looked surprisingly calm according to the situation).

Amarah's eyes sparkled menacing as she looked upon her approaching enemy.

'If you're wise you would leave right now, Malana. You're alone, I've got over one thousand minds at my disposal, you cannot win this battle', Amarah said, her voice as soft as the whispering of the wind but there was something dangerous and threatening about her tone.

'What interest could you possibly have in these mortals, Amarah? They've attempted to kill me and therefore I want revenge. Why should it be any of your concern?', the vicious Queen answered, her tone hoarse and harsh like a crow.

Amarah's voice was far more melodic and clear, more like a nightingale.

'Non of your business, you've signed your death-sentence', the pretty blueskinned female answered.

Bouth of them still stood at exactly the same spot but it was obvious they've just begun a fight in their minds, firing thoughts more sharp and deadly then any dagger could ever be.

Amarah's eyes were calm and cold, as if she was firing icicles at her enemy's mind. The eyes of her opponent were yellow and wild, as if she was sending firebolts at Amarah's mind.

Each one of them was dangerous, sharp and powerful. But it seemed Amarah's attack had more of an influence on the blackhaired Queen then her attack had on Amarah.

Sheppard and his team could feel the tension between the two mind fighters around them, it was as if the air was loaded with a great amount of electricity.

Bouth the Queens seemed to be having a more difficult time by the minute and their efforts started demanding more and more of them.

Amarah had to struggle to keep her focus while Malana had difficulties with staying on her feet. It was physically visible how they were fighthing for control over theirselves and their opponent.

Eventually, after a fight of fifteen minutes the blackhaired Queen fell on her knees ...

But Amarah was tired and weakened too and in a moment of distraction Malana managed to escape her mind control and ran at her, now attempting to physically attack her.

Amarah could step aside just in time, causing the other Queen to turn her back at her. Amarah used this opportunity to kick her opponent's legs from underneath her body.

In one big jump Amarah was at her floored enemy, trying to physically shoke her while the fight in their minds still continued.

Malana roared and grabbed Amarah at her long blue hair, pulling several locks out.

Amarah screamed and kicked the blackhaired Queen in her stomach while now giving everything she had in her icy mind attack.

Malana shrieked and growled like a hurted animal and started kicking Amarah in her chest, not letting go of her hair.

'Just you wait, you young, ignorant slut, I'll kill all of your little, crawling Worshippers and you along with them!', the blackhaired Queen roared.

'You plan on doing this when you're death then?', Amarah asked, her voice menacing but still quite calm.

The other Queen was still trying to catch her breath and shrieked: 'What makes you think I'll die, little brat?'

'Just the fact that you're not leaving this place alive, ugly bitch!', Amarah yelled, scratching at Malana's hand in an attempt to make her let go of her hair.

Amarah had her enemy pinned underneath her but Malana struggled, pulled her hair hard and kicked her everywhere she could reach.

'You'll never defeat me, you're weak!', Malana growled.

'Just shut up, you old hag!', the bluehaired Queen spat at her, tearing the upperpiece of her dress to shreds. Then she slammed her hand in her opponent's chest, her sharp nails cutting in her flesh, drawing blood and fed of her.

Her already ugly face started aging and after ten seconds she was reduced to a wrinkled sac of skin containing nothing but bones.

Amarah pulled the stinking now bony hands out of her turquoise, long hair.

'Bah! I'm going to have to wash my hair like twenty times to get rid of this horrible stench! You guys owe me big time', the young Queen with the purple dress exclaimed.

Jennifer and Rodney were staring at Amarah and the dead Queen in a mixture of disgust, fear and relief.

'Besides, thanks for your back-up, Teyla, it wasn't much but it was something. If this bitch still had followers there would've been no way I'd won.'

'My help? I ... did I do something?', the Athosian leader asked astonished. They all looked at Teyla and now noticed how sweaty she looked. Teyla herself was surprised she was actually catching her breath.

'Really, if you'd have a decent teacher, you'd be quite good. For a mortal that is', the bluehaired Queen continued.

'That definitely was some hell of a fight, thanks for all the effort', Sheppard said, still almost speechless of the Wraith catfight he'd just beheld.

'It was worth it, couldn't let that bitch have her way with you ... and your people', the beautiful Wraith female said.

'Anyway, I'd better be going, Aylita's probably worrying already', she continued while walking towards Sheppard and his team, looking him straight in the eye. 'Until we meet again, John Sheppard.'

The other teammembers still were speechless or didn't know what to say.

'Yeah, till next time, Amarah', John answered, trying to hide his true feelings for her from his team.

'You know ... that was great. I mean, you got that ugly face good! How do you manage to stay calm in that kind of situation?!', the startled scientist suddenly stammered.

'Thank you, Rodney. I guess she deserved it. And who ever said I was calm? There's a great difference between _being_ calm and _looking_ calm', the young Queen answered with a wink.

Sheppard couldn't help noticing how McKay blushed for a second.

He continued to watch her turn around, rematerialise an entire Dart and getting in it at the spot. Then she flew away through the spaceous corridors in the direction of the closest exit.

'Now why don't those corridors fit jumpers too? They're bloody Ancient design!', McKay exclaimed while getting at the jumper bay doors, activating the jumper's shield once again so they could get out of that dark place as soon as the rest of the team had found the fiew survivors.

* * *

TBC ...

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks!_


	12. Alliance

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone!:-) I'm sorry for the veeeery long wait! But I didn't have a lot of inspiration, at least not for this chapter, I did write some plotlines for the following chapters, the sequel to this story (yes, this story is far from over!;-)) and other stories.

And then school began again and I was busy, busy, busy! Fortunately things are going to be a bit more quiet next week and the week after that I have a week of vacation so then I'll hopefully have some time for the next chapter as well.

I didn't write this in one day, I got a bit stuck in the scene where Jennifer talks to John about his secret. I'm happy about the length of this chapter and everything that needed to happen, happened so… here it is! Enjoy! :-)

And please leave a review. I'm trying to use correct English sentences but it isn't always that easy so please, if you have any remarks (word order, use of words, tenses, whatever), tell me so that I can improve my writing style.

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

PS: I've changed the name of the Wraith scientist aboard Amarah's ship from Lestat to Levesque. Cause in the plotlines for the sequel, I used the name Lestat for another character, I forgot this one already had that name.

PPS: The Wraith don't have a God or anything, but they do worship their own ancestors, their female ancestors that is. In my story, the Wraith female children inherit a certain amount of knowledge and experience, given to them by their female ancestors. So they respect and even worship these ancestors, they're actually the base of the mind powers of the Queens. They get stronger every generation and the older they get, the more powerfull as well.

PPPS: I know, no actual scene with the three Replicators that came to the gate, but I think it wasn't really necessary and I didn't really feel like writing all of that down too.

Chapter 11: Alliance

'See you guys later, I'm tired and should get some rest ...', colonel John Sheppard said to his team as he stood up from his chair in the mess hall.

'Maybe you should go for sleeping pills or even a check-up at the infirmary, you seem to be tired like this all the time, John ...', Teyla Emmagan proposed, her darkbrown eyes looking in his as if she was trying to figure out if something was wrong.

It wouldn't be the first time John kept something that bothered him secret for even his closest friends.

'No, I sleep just fine, I'm just a bit tired lately. I'll be all right, really, don't worry about it', John answered, obviously trying to sound nonchalant.

'Last time you assured us of that you were hearing voices and seeing visions of God knows what, until you ended up with a bloody heartattack!', Rodney McKay exclaimed.

'Nothing like that this time, Rodney. I'm just tired, that's all. Aren't all of us tired after our last mission?', Sheppard assured him.

'By the way, we still haven't talked about ...', Ronon started but Teyla interrupted him almost immediatly: 'John is tired and would like to get some rest first, and to be honest, so should you, Ronon. When everyone's calm and rested, we can talk about this like civilised people.'

The look in the Athosian leader's eyes clearly didn't allow any contradiction.

'All right then', the former runner growled. 'But we _will_ talk about it.'

'I promise you, Ronon, we'll talk about this ... after we've both rested and had some time to think about it, okay?'

The runner just nodded without speaking, staring at his plate on the table instead of John.

Then Sheppard turned around and left the mess hall.

'Oh come on, Ronon! Just give him a break! Besides, he's not the only one who thinks it could be very interesting to have an alliance with this Amarah Queen ...', the scientist started.

'I must agree with Rodney, Ronon. I'm not fond of the Wraith but I believe it to be in the importance of protecting the people in this galaxy against the Replicators. It's definitely worth a try. Can't you just allow us to give it a go, Ronon? We can prevent people from undergoing what you had to go through when your people were slain, if we can just stop being stubborn and face reality', Teyla spoke, looking Ronon in the eye, a fire burning in her brown, confident eyes.

'All right then. But I still wanna talk about it with Sheppard first', Ronon answered her, lots of suspicion in his voice, anger in his eyes.

McKay looked a bit shocked when he noticed Ronon's glare but Teyla knew it was merely anger for the Wraith that had destroyed his entire home and people.

'I understand your anger and suspicion, Ronon. Many of my people have been victims of the Wraith as well. But you have to trust my judgement and John's. For the sake of other innocent people out there. We can do this, we can defeat the Replicators ... but the truth is we _need _help. And these Wraith are the only ones that can offer us the help we need', the Athosian leader continued, trying to make eye contact with Ronon to make him know she understood.

'She's right. And we need to do something about the Replicators very soon, so the help really can't wait long. I just hope we can manage to convince Elizabeth ...', Rodney said.

'And if we can't ... I suggest we accept their help even without doctor Weir's permission ...', Teyla added, her voice a bit rebellious.

'What?! We can't do that! She's in charge here, she's the higher ...', McKay exclaimed.

'Maybe she's _your _official leader, but Ronon and I still have the right to decide for ourselves. And that is what we'll have to do when there's no other option left ...'

* * *

John sighed in relief as he shut the door of his room behind him. He felt extremely anxious about the upcoming discussion with Ronon. Off course it was very logic that the former runner didn't understand why Sheppard trusted a Wraith Queen so much.

He couldn't tell them the truth. He tried to imagine the look on Ronon's face and came to the conclusion that he simply couldn't imagine it ...

Maybe Teyla would understand. After all, she partly knew that not all Wraith were one hundred percent evil. She had felt sorry for Michael.

And everyone had to admit that Ellia _hadn't_ been evil. At least, not until she took the retrovirus prototype and turned into a monster.

If Heightmeyer didn't totally freak out ... But she had never been a victim of the Wraith in a way like Ronon or Teyla had been.

Sheppard trusted Kate not to tell anyone about it. But was that truly what he wanted? To keep a secret like this for his friends? They already knew something was going on ...

Worrying and trying to decide what he had to do about the current situation, Sheppard lay down on his bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Again.

_John._

He woke up from his thoughts almost immediately. He got up and looked in every direction but saw nothing.

But he would recognise that melodic voice everywhere.'Amarah?'

He could hear giggling, the sound sent shivers of delight down his spine.

_Not in your room, silly__ little human. In your head._

'Oh ...' He blushed. 'Hello to you too, how are you doing?'

_I miss you, John. More then that, I __**need**__ you._

'Well, I have to admit, there's a bit of distance between us ...'

_Don't you want to bridge over that distance?_

'Yeah, sure. Just one little problem, everyone over here is already aware of my strange behaviour. So if I just rush over to you, I think they might just don't trust me anymore ...'

Sheppard sighed, how was he ever going to convince Ronon and Teyla without losing their trust and friendship?

_I never said you should. But I could._

'Sure that's safe? This city _does_ have some security.'

_I think I'll take the risk if that allows me to see you. And feel you ..._

'Wow wow ... let's not rush things ...'

_Don't you want to feel me then?_

'Of course ... I mean, sure, I ...' The colonel started blushing again.

Amarah giggled again. The sound of it was high and a bit shrill. And it sounded as if there was more then one person giggling, it had a real alien sound to it.

_I'll be on my way soon, my love._

'Yeah… yeah, I guess I'll just be waiting then…',the colonel started when he suddenly heard a knock on the door followed by Teyla's voice. 'Colonel Sheppard?'

John quickly got up and opened the door. 'Teyla… I… I didn't expect you…'

'I just wanted to talk to you about Ronon's behaviour towards you this morning… Are you alone in here, John?', the Athosian leader asked as she entered his room.

'Obviously, or do you think I'm hiding someone in the bathroom?', Sheppard asked, sounding ironic.

'No, it's just that I thought I heard you talk to someone…'

'Talk to someone? Like who? The pillows?'

'I don't know… I guess I'm a bit confused now Ronon's acting so strangely… I really don't know why he's always accusing you of… I don't know what, lately…'

'Yeah, me neither, I was hoping you'd know. Have a seat, can I get you something to drink? I've got my own storage of beer in here…'

'No, thank you, John. I'm not very thirsty', Teyla said as she sat down. 'Ever since you've said you'd like to think about that Wraith Queen's proposal, Ronon's been….'

'I know he doesn't trust the Wraith. But the truth is, I don't trust them either. It's just that … first of all, we don't really have much of a choice, and secondly I don't think _this_ Wraith would betray us…'

'I know. And I understand, so does Rodney. It's just that.. this is all very personal for Ronon.'

'I know I wouldn't be fond of the idea of working with those responsible for the destruction of my people… But the fact is…' Sheppard went silent for a moment.

'Yes?', Teyla asked, concern and curiosity in her eyes.

'Not all Wraith are the same. It's not just my opinion, it's a fact and you know it.'

'You mean the Wraith that helped you escape Kolya and helped us out on several occasions?'

'There could be more like him. I think this Queen's not like the other Wraith Queens we've met.'

'She almost killed you and tried to drive you insane, John. Assisting the Wraith in their battle against the Replicators is one thing. But really _trusting_ them…?'

'Look, Teyla. I can't tell you the entire story here. Things are a bit complicated. But I assure you, she _can_ be trusted. I just can't seem to convince anyone else that accepting her help is for the best.' The colonel sighed. 'Especially not Elizabeth.'

'Why can't you tell us _why_ you trust her?'

John could sense she was curious about the reason, but willing to accept help and trust a Wraith when John had a good reason for it. Could he tell her? No, he already told Heightmeyer and one was enough …

'I just can't. I'm sorry. But you trust _me_, right?'

'Yes. But maybe she isn't worth your trust, and you're simply unaware of that. It doesn't mean I don't trust _you …'_

They heard a knock again and turned around in the direction of the door.

* * *

This was an insane idea. She didn't know why she thought of it in the first place, maybe she'd just knocked her head somewhere back at that drilling station. She'd been so eager to get back to work, maybe she just needed some rest to get these crazy ideas out of her head.

_What am I thinking? What am I doing here?_

She sighed. There was only one way to find out. She closed her eyes and knocked at his door.

The door opened and she was surprised to see Teyla Emmagan's face.

'Jennifer… Are you here to see John?'

'Oh.. Hi, Teyla. Yes, this _is_ his room, right? Doctor McKay said I could find him here', doctor Keller responded. A fake smile on her face. She didn't know if Teyla bought it or not.

'Is it important? Cause John and I are just having a discussion …'

'It's very important. I mean, I.. I just wanted to erghm ask him some things concerning.. his health.' Jennifer Keller was making it up as she spoke. Hopefully Teyla would leave them.

Colonel Sheppard himself appeared in the doorway. 'Fine. If it's that important, please come in…'

'Actually I hoped we could talk… privately. Face to face.'

'Oh.. well. I'll be on my way then. See you later, John. I hope I can talk some sense into Ronon …', Teyla said.

'Yes. Thanks, I hope so too. Seeya.'

John Sheppard shut the door as soon as the Athosian leader had left.

'So… What's this all about? Is there something wrong with my health?'

'No. Maybe there is with mine, I don't know', Jennifer said, her voice shaky and unsteady.

The Colonel looked surprised. 'Why? What do you want to talk about?'

'Erhm… This Wraith Queen who has offered you an alliance. Amarah. That was her name, right?' The look in her eyes was a bit scared and very uncertain.

'Yeah…. Yeah, that was her name.' Jennifer noticed how the Colonel's voice and the look in his eyes changed. Could she see fear in those eyes?

'Why? What about her?', John continued.

'It's… I thought… It felt as if….', doctor Keller started stammering.

'As if what?', the colonel asked.

_Can she know? No, off course she can'__t.. I'm just going paranoid. Unless Heightmeyer told her… But why would she do that? Maybe she thinks I'm crazy after all…._

'As if you got along quite well with her…', Jennifer continued nervously.

'Got alo… Do you have a problem with that? I just happen to be the _only_ one in Atlantis that realises that we _need_ help and that she is capable _and_ willing to help us, even share her technology…'

'That's not true.'

'What isn't?'

John started to feel more anxious by the minute, couldn't they just stop bothering him about this? Jesus Christ, they were stalking him! He didn't do anything wrong, did he? It wasn't like he wanted any of this to happen…

'You're not the only one. I believe you're right. And so do your friends.'

John continued to stare at her, mistrust and surprise in his eyes.

'Look, John. I'm just trying to make sure that I'm not crazy, okay? I mean, I can't be the _only one_ seeing it, right? Your friends know you better then I do …' Jennifer sounded a bit as if she was trying to reassure herself of the fact that she wasn't crazy.

She knew it! He could tell, she knew about him and Amarah, probably the second she'd seen Amarah at the drilling platform.

'Jennifer, I really don't know where this is going to but I swear I have absolutely no idea …'

'You don't have to lie to me, John. I understand. And I'm not saying we should tell any one else about it, I just wanna make sure that I'm seeing this correct. I'm not trying to get you sacked or anything like that.' Doctor Keller looked in his eyes, trying to win his trust.

This was all very weird. John Sheppard and a Wraith Queen. The idea was gross… but still it somehow fascinated her how such love was possible. Could it be mutual? Could a Wraith really love a human? And how would such relationship end if anyone found out about it? _Don't worry about it, colonel Sheppard. Your secret's safe with me._

'What exactly is it that you're seeing?' _Just keep denying it. Nobody can blame you for anything as long as you don't admit it._

'You and the Wraith Queen…'

He still pretended to have no idea of what she was talking about.

Maybe she was wrong… No! She was sure, she'd known it immediately! She'd never been wrong about anything like this before… _Here goes nothing._

'I know you're in love.' Keller's sentence was followed by an awful moment of total silence. They daren't even breath.

* * *

'Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this, doctor? You could be risking your life for all we know.'

'No, I'm sure. I _have_ to go through with this. For all our sakes and the sake of this entire galaxy', Elizabeth Weir answered.

She had to admit she was afraid. Afraid something could go wrong, that she'd be stuck in that awful fake reality again. That reality in which she was insane or… they probably could come up with something even worse. Elizabeth swallowed. _The fate of this galaxy is in my hands._

'Activate the nanites, doctor Zelenka.' She knew Rodney would've never agreed to this, so she just had to ask another genius to assist her in this. The less people knew about this for now, the better.

At first she didn't feel anything. But then she felt a presence in her, as if something that had been laying asleep inside her, now suddenly started to awake …

Doctor Weir fell to the floor at the sensation of several dozens of nanites activating within her body. No matter how this ended for her or even Atlantis, she had to make sure the Replicators stopped their crusade of destruction throughout the Pegasus galaxy.

Doctor Weir could feel the nanites in her veins, in her body, everywhere. Her head started hurting terribly before she fell into nothingness…

* * *

'Anyone else knows about this?'

'No, off course not. I didn't tell anyone. Does anyone else already know?'

'No.. no, just Heightmeyer. And now you. God, I don't know what I have to do.. what's the right thing to do?' John Sheppard started pacing up and down his room, feeling anxious.

'You tell me…', doctor Keller said, looking a bit concerned.

'I cannot begin to imagine what you must think of me now, Jennifer, I'm so sorry, I just…'

'Actually I think it's very brave and... romantic', she answered, speaking the truth.

'Really? Romantic… how come?' _This is the second person that's accepting it. But off course that doesn't mean Teyla, Ronon or even Rodney are going to … If any of them finds out about this, I'm in big trouble._

'It reminds me of Romeo and Juliette.' Had she totally lost her mind?!

'I mean, they also see each other in secret because their families or in your case, people, are at war with each other and hate each other.'

'Do you remember how that story ended, Jennifer?'

* * *

'Now I really do begin to have my doubts about your leadership and sense of strategy, doctor Weir.' A voice sounded from nearby.

Elizabeth found herself in an empty, dark room of which she couldn't even distinguish the walls and ceiling. She got up from the floor and tried to locate the source of the awfully familiar voice.

'I cannot say I'm very surprised to see you here, Niam. I am here to negotiate. Is there any way in which you can make contact to the other Replicators?'

'Now that you have activated us again, there is. But I wonder.. why have you? You knew we would once again be a threat to you.'

'Not as big a threat as your fellow Replicators back at your homeworld are at the moment.'

A look of surprise on Niam's face. He probably hadn't had time yet to contact the others.

'In order to destroy the Wraith, Oberoth has decided to destroy all human worlds that cross his warships' path.'

'Destroy the Wraith? That hasn't been or prior goal for thousands of years….'

For a moment doctor Weir felt ashamed. If it hadn't been for their idea, the Replicators still wouldn't be interested in destroying the Wraith and the entire galaxy wouldn't be suffering because of her mistake. It was time for her to correct it.

'My people interfered. Doctor McKay has reprogrammed the core in your homeworld. We thought it'd be the ideal way to get rid of two of our enemies at the same time, or at least keep one of them occupied for a while. It turned out to be a very bad idea that's now affecting this entire galaxy. But I'm finding it hard to believe that killing all humans is the easiest way to deal with the Wraith, don't you?'

'The Wraith are a cunning enemy. And their only weakness is their food supply.'

'They have other weaknesses. Weaknesses you don't know about. But we do.'

Niam looked very surprised at this. Was there something about their original enemy the Wraith, that they didn't know about? What weakness could there possibly be? They knew no illness, no old age, no fear… and they were far stronger then any human and even technically they weren't too far behind his fellow Replicators. And there were many of them. Too many for the Replicators to deal with using warships and other weapons.

'We will help you destroy the Wraith. If you promise to stop killing innocent people.'

'I will have to negotiate about this offer with Oberoth.'

'Actually I was hoping I could …'

'Trust me. If you want whatever plan is in your mind, to work out, it is best if I contact him alone …'

_Does he want to help these people? Maybe some of them do care about living beings…_

'It is not wise to risk so many enemies throughout an entire galaxy, when your goal can be achieved so much easier by co-operation. Oberoth is very old, the aggression is still very strong in him. In time it will be necessary to replace him. But for now we are afraid to face our own destruction if we disobey him… '

'Who are 'we'?' What was he talking about? Not all Replicators agreed to Oberoth's decisions? Were they really afraid of him?

Suddenly, Niam looked up as if he was spoken to. 'I am sorry. The others are calling for me. I will try to convince Oberoth. I will release your body now, as a sign of trust between us.'

* * *

'I don't see a Wraith committing suicide yet. By the way, as long as nobody knows about it, there's nothing to fear, right?'

'Other then being fed upon you mean?', the colonel responded.

Jennifer was shocked. 'She wouldn't! I thought you were I love!'

'That's the problem.. she loves me too much. But I don't think she'd ever kill me, I mean, I'm far too much fun to her.'

'Okay. You don't have to explain her idea of 'fun' to me…'

At that moment they heard a knock at the door of John's bedroom. Rodney McKay quickly entered the room. He seemed very nervous, agitated and even angry.

'Relax, Rodney, if you breath any quicker you'll start hyperventilating… Right, doc?', Sheppard said.

'What's going on?', doctor Keller asked the panting scientist.

'It's Elizabeth! She had Zelenka activate her nanites and she talked to this Niam Replicator or what's left of him, I don't know, the fact is… she made an offer to the Replicators! She offered an alliance to them!! Can you believe that?! Without even letting us know about it!'

'What!!' John got up and ran to the control room. Followed by a jogging Rodney and Jennifer.

* * *

'Will you people shut up and give doctor Weir a chance to explain the situation to everyone!!', Ronon roared. The next moment everyone in the briefing room went from loud protesting to utter silence and attention.

'Thank you, Ronon.' Doctor Weir got up from her seat in front of the crowd gathered in the small briefing room. It had been the right choice, she knew it.

'As you all know… I have attempted to make contact to the Replicators through my nanites and succeeded. I explained the current situation to Niam and he's informing Oberoth of my offer as we speak …'

'What exactly have you offered the Replicators?' Teyla asked, sounding concerned. Negotiating with lifeless beings wasn't her idea of a 'solution' to their problem. More like creating even more problems and risking the destruction of Atlantis. Dooming everyone in this entire galaxy. But doctor Weir was trying to fix what she believed were her mistakes, and Teyla couldn't blame her for it. She just hoped it would prove to be worthwhile.

'I offered them our help in the battle against the Wraith, in exchange they would have to leave humans alone.'

'That doesn't make any sense! What kind of weapon could we _possibly_ have that the Replicators don't! They use Ancient technology, nothing we have is not within their technological reach!' Doctor McKay immediately reacted. _She's gone insane. She has to be._

'I wasn't talking about an Ancient weapon, Rodney. But something far more simple, that turned out to have another effect on Wraith then we first expected. A powerful weapon against the Wraith that we discovered by accident in our first year in this galaxy.'

'Well, I wasn't around then. What is she talking about?', the Runner asked, looking at Rodney and Sheppard for answers.

'Oh, we all know what she's talking about, all right. But just think about what this could mean for the Replicator's further course of action if they decided to abort the alliance and continue using their current method!' Rodney said. Clearly not happy about what she'd offered Niam.

'I hadn't thought about it like that yet, Rodney … But no, I don't think they'll ever use it to kill humans. Their current way of doing so is one hundred percent affective, why would they change that to fifty percent?' Elizabeth responded. Now beginning to worry a bit herself.

'They could easily adjust this in a way they can use it to destroy both Wraith and humans…'

'Can anyone please tell me what the two of you are talking about cause I'm not getting it!' Sheppard exclaimed. Wondering what it could be the Replicators could be interested in.

'Oh, come on!! You've got to be joking! What's going on with your memory, Sheppard!', the scientist said, sounding irritated.

'Just tell me, Rodney!'

'The Hoffan serum off course! What else could we be talking about!'

* * *

'I've never heard of it before. Are you sure she isn't just bluffing, trying to win time or set up some sort of trap for Oberate…'

'Oberoth.'

'Whatever, I don't care what it's called…'

'What they're called. Unfortunately, there are several copies of the bastard.'

'Just. Answer. The. God. Damn. Question!'

'God damn? You learn quick when it comes to swearing …'

The stunning beauty before him opened her mouth to release without a doubt a whole sentence of curses but John Sheppard spoke before she could.

'I don't know what you've heard or not but I'm not making this up, it really exists. They probably found it by coincidence cause they didn't seem very advanced, and we still have samples of it in the lab.'

'Then why haven't you blown up the lab yet?'

'It doesn't work that way!'

'Sorry. Why haven't you stunned everyone in the lab, dragged them out and then blown it up yet?'

The colonel sighed. Conversation really was difficult like this.

'The point is, doctor Weir is our leader and many agree with her. I can't just go blowing up labs or stealing samples of the serum!'

'Well, I'm already here anyway. Step aside, I'll do it myself…', Amarah said, pushing him aside that hard he almost fell to the floor and making her way to the door of his room.

John ran after her, grabbing her arm. 'Are you out of your mind?!'

'How could I be _out_ of my mind? Or is that some sort of terrible joke of yours again?'

'What I mean is… you can't just walk out there in a city filled with guards and blow up labs full of valuable samples and information!'

'Just _watch_…' The bluehaired queen pulled away from his grasp effortlessly.

'No, you can't go out t…'

There was a knock on the door of his room, followed by Ronon's voice.

'Sheppard? Are you in there?'

John nearly got a heartattack. Quickly he tried to push Amarah in the closet.

'What by the ancestors are you doing?!'

'Hush! Stay there, don't speak, don't move', John said while closing the door of his closet.

'Look mate, I'm sorry. I've been acting like a total prick lately, I know. I just came here to say that.. I think you're right. I mean… if I have to choose between you or doctor Weir at the moment..'

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Sheppard's surprised face.

'Come on in. Sorry I kept you waiting, I was in the bathroom. I really needed a shower after that meeting in the briefing room this afternoon. It's unbelievable how far Elizabeth's willing to go to protect this galaxy. You say my cause of action is insane, look at what she's doing… Desperate situations call for desperate methods, I know, but this is pure suicide …'

'I agree. With you I mean.' The former Runner looked at him, sounding a bit more hesitant then the colonel was used to.

'Oh…' The colonel turned around and started looking for a beer in his minibar. 'That's… great. That's great, really. I appreciate it.' He handed over a cold beer to Ronon, who looked like he needed it. Judging by the sweat on his forehead, he'd been for a run to get rid of his frustration. 'This isn't Teyla's doing, is it?'

'No. Though she was right along, I just was too stupid to listen to her …'

'It's okay. I understand. Over a month ago, I would've never ever agreed to what I'm saying now. But as I said, desperate situations call for desperate methods.' John took a sip from his beer and continued to stare out the open glass doors that led to his balcony.

'I don't know a lot about these Replicators or nanites or whatever they're called. I just know they're one of the only things I can't fight. Not in my usual way of fighting.' Ronon came standing next to him, also staring out the window. 'Still, I wanna help. Support you.'

'I'm sure we could use someone like you, when the time comes.'

'The time to stand up against Elizabeth's authority?'

The colonel practically choked in his beer, coughing and spilling the beer on the floor.

'No… No, that really isn't a good idea, Ronon! We can't just do that to her, not after all she's done for us! We're in this together, we all have the same goal.' _At least you and doctor Weir have the same goal now._

'I wasn't referring to the both of us. But me and Teyla, we… we don't _have_ to obey her. Definitely not when our lives are at stake. Not that I'd ever… You know what I mean. We could help you. She can forbid you to do something about this situation right now, but if me and Teyla carry out your plan without her knowing about it… She won't be able to say anything about it when your plan safes us all. And if it doesn't, well… Then her plan can be considered as plan B.'

'God,Ronon… I… I don't know what to say.'

'Then don't.'

John looked at the Satedan, put the nearly empty beer bottle on the table and hugged him.

'You know, I'm very happy. I really need friends right now. _All_ my friends.'

Sheppard himself was as surprised by his own reaction as Ronon was. This whole situation really got to him in an emotional way. Atlantis was his home now. His team were his friends. He was in love with Amarah. His life really was in the Pegasus galaxy now. And he wouldn't let a bunch of heartless machines take his life, his _real_ life, away from him. Ever.

* * *

'I have spoken of this matter with my superior. To my surprise, he has agreed to your offer, on the condition that you will keep your end of the bargain until the enemy is defeated.'

Elizabeth Weir got up and saw that she was in the dark room again. Or no, she was still in her office, unconscious.

_It worked. They agreed to it! We're saving millions of lives without anyone getting hurt…_

'I'm happy to hear that, Niam.'

'Are you sure you have the means to keep your promise, doctor Weir?'

'Yes. I have. About a year ago, we've…'

'You can give us the information we require to change our methods as soon as our contact person has arrived in your city. We request you to lower your shield this instant.'

_Off course, they know our location now because of my nanites. I'm practically broadcasting our location to every Replicator in the entire galaxy. Let's hope I won't regret this decision._

Doctor Weir woke up in her office, got up and headed towards the control room.

'Incoming wormhole…'

'Lower the shield.'

* * *

Seconds after the alarm had started, the door opened and Teyla entered.

'Colonel Sheppard, doctor Weir wanted you to… oh, Ronon, here you are. Doctor Weir wants the both of you to be there when we welcome the contact person of the Replicators …'

'You can go if you want to, Ronon. But I'm not going…', the colonel said.

'John! You have to be there, you're Atlantis' military leader. Doctor Weir isn't the only one who wants you to be there.'

'All right then. But I'm doing this for you, not for Elizabeth.' John had the feeling it would take a _very_ long time for him to forgive her.

They all made their way to the gate room and were just in time to see three Replicators stepping through the open wormhole. Oberoth wasn't amongst them. Thank God for that.

Doctor Weir and many others already stood there. Along with marines armed with electric pulse weapons. Not that those would make any difference if the Replicators attacked the city with their warships now in orbit around the planet.

'Welcome to Atlantis. If you could follow me, we can talk somewhere a bit more private.'

The three remained speechless and followed her to the briefing room. No emotions whatsoever on their perfectly symmetric faces. Not even when John Sheppard gave them a very hostile look, the hate radiating of his entire body.

And so negotiating had begun …

* * *

'I must say, all went well. Maybe it wasn't _such_ a bad idea as I thought …'

'Have you gone totally insane?! They're _Replicators_!! Who knows what they might be thinking, you could be walking into a trap, the looks on their faces definitely wouldn't tell you! I trusted you, John! I trusted you to stop all of this! Do something about it! But you have betrayed me, you have obviously seized to care about me!'

'No, Amarah, it isn't like that! I don't have a choice! Doctor Weir is our leader, I can't just go disobeying her, even if I don't agree! Out of all people, you should understand that!'

'Then I guess you're gonna have to choose who you're loyal to, colonel John Sheppard, doctor Weir or me!' The Wraith Queen turned around elegantly and went through the balcony doors, her shiny turquoise hair waving behind her. She hidded in the direction of her invisible puddle jumper, which was hanging in the air just next to the balcony of John Sheppard's room.

'No, Amarah, wait! I care about you! More then that, I love you! I really do!'

'Then prove it! Or you're not worthy of my love!' She entered her invisible vessel and John heard her fly off into the sky. He watched the direction in which she probably was hidding. Sheppard felt sad. Very sad. More then sad. He felt truly depressed. And guilty.

Oh, what wouldn't she give just to blow up all those Replicator ships orbiting around the planet! But no, then they would definitely destroy Atlantis and she couldn't let that happen. Not even if John Sheppard wasn't the man she thought he was …

* * *

'I know it's your call, but my job is to warn you if you're gonna make the wrong decisions, and that's exactly what I've done!'

'No, it isn't, John. You've done more then advising me. You've tried to make it your call, to undermine my authority. I must ask of you, not to do that ever again. This isn't the first time you've disobeyed me. We have to stick together now. We can't afford to argue with each other in front of the Replicators …'

'That's the problem!! Those Replicators! We have to get rid of them! What do you think will be the next step they'll take, after they've finished with the Wraith? We're next! And if Atlantis is destroyed, there's practically no hope left for the rest of this galaxy! Do you really wish for that to happen?'

'This is my decision John! And the alliance will only less until one of our greatest enemies is destroyed. If the Replicators are still a threat to this galaxy after that, we will take action to prevent them from hurting anyone …'

'Will you still be _able_ to when that time comes? Will you even be alive? As soon as the Replicators have destroyed the Wraith, we aren't worth anything to them anymore! And then they'll know about the Hoffan serum ànd they'll know the location of Atlantis! You're giving them not only what they require to win this war but also what they require to destroy us once they're done with the Wraith! We're sticking together with the wrong enemy here!'

'I don't know, John! Non of us can know what will happen eventually but at the moment, my course of action is saving millions of innocents. And why should we trust the Wraith any more then we trust the Replicators? They will not stop killing innocent people after the Replicators are destroyed…'

'No, but they'll never kill _everyone_ in this galaxy, because that would simply be suicide! The Replicators are machines, it doesn't matter to them if we or any living being for that matter, is left alive! More then that, they have feelings of hate towards humans! It is only a matter of time before they deal with us too! Is it wise to refuse the help of an enemy if there is a common enemy that's even worse?'

'You believe the Replicators to be worse then the Wraith… All right, that's your opinion, John. But the decision is mine. And I want you to respect that. I have been very patient with you but if you continue to make negotiations between us and the Replicators difficult, I will have you released of your command. Do you understand?'

Sheppard stared at her, disappointment, disbelief and anger in his hazel eyes. They seemed empty now, cold and unwelcoming. A strong contrast to what they usually looked like.

'Oh, yes. I understand. I understand perfectly fine.' After a final almost hateful glare he turned around and left her office.

Doctor Weir continued to stare at the door of her office. A look of utter shock on her face. _I really hope this is the right decision …_

* * *

'How are you expecting me to fix this hyperdrive if you're constantly looking over my shoulder!'

'I'm just trying to give you some advice, Rodney… ', the Czech answered.

'Well, I didn't ask for your help, okay! I'm not in the mood for an argument right now so if you'd be so kind to leave, thank you!'

Doctor Zelenka sighed and left Rodney McKay to work alone. It wasn't his fault the alliance with the Replicators was a fact now. He had simply been following doctor Weir's orders when he activated her nanites.

Doctor McKay continued to work on a damaged hyperdrive in one of the adjusted Puddle Jumpers in the bay. _Finally. Some peace now. Why can't they all just leave me alone?_

A few seconds after that last thought, Rodney heard footsteps on the other side of the bay. This really was getting extremely annoying! Who was it this time? Maybe that stupid Zelenka again?

'What part of the sentence 'I didn't ask for your help, leave me alone' did you _not_ understand, Zelenka?! I'm sick of you bothering me, okay? I'm not angry! I just want to work ALONE!'

No response. Had it been his imagination? Maybe the stress of this whole situation was finally getting to him, he had to get some rest. _After I've finished this, I will go to bed. Just a few more minutes should do the job…_

McKay almost got a heart attack and dropped his laptop when he heard the sound of a Jumper taking off. He got out of the Jumper and looked up to see another Jumper turn around to leave the bay. It only took two seconds for him to recognise the only person in the ancient vehicle.

* * *

'Oh… you guys are never gonna believe what I just saw! We have to be quick, we… never mind, it's probably too late anyway ….', Rodney McKay said, panting and sweating. He really had to do something about this condition of his. Maybe when he had time. _I'll do some training when I'm retired. If I ever live to see that day._

'Rodney… What's going on? Are you all right?', the Athosian leader asked concerned.

'Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost. I thought all Replicators had left Atlantis about two hours ago. What reminds me of it… have you seen Sheppard anywhere? I can't find him anywhere …'

'I know where he is. Or what I mean is… I don't know.'

'Doesn't make any sense to me', the former Runner said, rising an eyebrow and looking in Teyla's direction with a questioning look on his face. She didn't understand it either, judging by the surprise in her eyes.

'It's Sheppard…. I just saw him at the jumper bay. He left in a Jumper.'

'How do you mean, he left?'

'He left!! He flew off in a jumper! He left Atlantis! And I don't know where he's gone, he's already out of sensor reach by now. And probably cloaked too. I have no way of tracing him, no idea where he could be going.'

They all looked at each other in shock and surprise a few moments, then they raced off to the control room. Rodney was still catching his breath and yelling after them. 'It's no use! Can't we just sit here and rest for a while?'

* * *

'This is all my fault. I had an argument with John earlier. It was pretty bad. I… I just can't have him questioning my authority all the time. Definitely not in a situation such as this.'

'It's all right, Elizabeth. Nobody's blaming you for this. I'm sure the colonel will realise that there's no use in running, then he will return to us', Teyla assured her.

A few seconds later doctor Weir, to the surprise of all, began to cry. 'It's… all my fault! Maybe they're all right… John… the IOA… I _am_ a bad leader!'

At that moment, doctor Beckett, doctor Keller and doctor Heightmeyer entered the room. They were all surprised to see doctor Weir crying. Ronon stood leaned against the wall, his feelings could not be determined by the neutral look on his face. Teyla was comforting doctor Weir and Rodney was nervously pacing up and down the room, almost panicking.

'What's going on?', Carson asked. 'What happened? Where's colonel Sheppard?'

'He left.' McKay responded, pacing up and down the room faster and faster, practically jogging around doctor Weir's desk, getting even more tired.

'How d'you mean, he's left?'

'He's left Atlantis, in a Jumper, through the jumper bay doors, into space! Can I be more specific?!'

'Oh my God… ', Kate said. 'I must have seen it coming. But with everything that was going on, I didn't have time for our sessions anymore. Not to mention he was making progress and I thought he wouldn't need them anymore soon … I was obviously very wrong.'

'Don't blame yourself, honey. You couldn't possibly see this coming. Is there a way for us to track him? Contact him?', doctor Beckett asked. Looking even more worried then before.

'No. No, there is no way! That's what ancient cloaking technology is all about, sensors _not_ being able to see or contact Jumpers!' Rodney McKay sighed.

There was no way for him to find out Sheppard's location. Yet he _had_ to. God knows what he could do when he was like this! _No. No, I can't think like that! I have to find a way…. Find a way to find him! And I have to do it quick… Hurry up. I don't know! I just don't know! I have to stay calm, just... stay calm! Oh My God, I can't think like this! I have to be alone in order to think properly!_

* * *

'There can only be one place he'd go to and that's the obvious reason of his departure …'

'I don't know what you're talking about, why did you want to see me face to face immediately, Jennifer?'

'You know damn well what I'm talking about! Maybe Teyla doesn't blame you for his disappearance but I do! You were supposed to help him with his emotional problems!'

Jennifer Keller was surprised by her own actions and words. An anger had awoken inside of her and was now speaking for her. She'd never dreamed of being in another galaxy in this sort of situation, let alone talking like this to someone way more experienced then she was.

'You know? How?'

'It was very obvious. Sheppard and I talked about it yesterday night.'

'I'm not sure if we're referring to the same thing here…', Kate Heightmeyer started.

'John Sheppard and Queen Amarah!'

Kate was silent for a few moments. Then she spoke. 'You're probably right. Maybe it is my fault. But John, as you know, isn't an easy patient. And I can't talk to _her_ about this issue…'

'We both know that's probably where he went. Her.'

'You think so? You think he'd risk that?'

'I'm one hundred percent sure he would. Besides, she's so crazy about him.. he isn't really risking anything.'

'What about his freedom?'

'Freedom? How do you mean, he's risking his freedom? You don't think… No…'

'From what I've learned about Wraith and how they think, I'd say there's a pretty good chance she won't let him go anymore, once she's got him where she wants him.'

* * *

Somewhere in another solar system of the Pegasus galaxy, a lonely Puddle Jumper decloaked itself and flew in the direction of two Wraith hiveships, orbiting around an abandoned moon.

* * *

TBC …

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! __Thanks!_


	13. Lioness' Lair

Author's Notes:

Hi people!:-D I know, it's been waaayyyy too long since I last updatet but it's my senior year in highschool so tons of stuff on my mind all the time. I just really need to focus on this story and nothing else for a day to be able to write a new chapter (I don't want quantity at the cost of quality lol). Thank you all for your patience and new reviews you gave the previous chapter!:-) Well, today was a day I had the time and strenght (can't write when I'm tired either lol) to take on my slippers, get my cup of coffee and open a new Word document. I haven't overread it yet so it's possible there are mistakes in it, if you see one just let me know and I'll change it. Maybe some weird sentences in it too, if you know of a better English alternative, please tell me.:-) Anyway, my writing style has to start improving next year cause I'm going to study for teacher Biology/English, so I should get better at it lol (I guess for some people, the subjects of that study aren't really a surprise ;-) ). I'd just love to become a writer too but that doesn't pay very well and there's not guarantee that anyone out there's willing to read your stuff (of course I'd better do so in Dutch lol but if you write a fanfic about a subject such as Stargate Atlantis more people are going to read it if you write it in English). Maybe I should just put this stuff in my profile lol! Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing and waiting, here is the next chapter, have fun!:-D

Greetz: Wraith Fan -xXx-

PS: Yeah, I know, the places and points of view change all the time and when it's from the Team's or Sheppard's point of view it's told in the second person, when it's from Aylita's, Levesque's or Amarah's point of view it's told in the first person. If it's really too confusing, let me know and I'll mention wether it changes from just point of view or both point of view and place. I think these changes keep it a bit interesting, especially when the reader doesn't immediatly know where and who.

Chapter 12: Lioness' Lair

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he entered the Dart Bay but he knew he had made the right decision. There was nowhere else left to go now… John Sheppard hoped he had been right about Queen Amarah or else he was in big trouble.

Was it possible that it had all been pretence? All lies to lure the colonel and to take down one of Atlantis' most feared? Too late to worry about that now.

All the colonel's attempts to banish his team's faces from his mind were in vain. Was he ever going to see them again? Would they think of him as a traitor? Would Ronon want to kill him if he ever saw him again?

It was only when he was inside the bay he realised he had no clue of where he was supposed to land here. He watched his radar and saw that a great fleet of Darts was about to enter the bay, probably on their way home from a culling on a nearby planet.

He watched them enter the bay from his cloaked Jumper, trying to figure out where they were all going. They seemed to head in all directions, it was total chaos, did they just fly to random places to land?

Then John remembered something Rodney had said: 'Most things that seem total chaos at first sight are actually very calculated and far from random. Take ants for example, they look like they're just running in all directions but actually they follow vast patterns as they move around …'

_All right. But since I'm not part of the 'hive mind', how am I ever gon__na figure out what those patterns are?_

Colonel Sheppard decided to just follow one of the Darts and hope it led him to an appropriate place to land. He picked one of the last Darts to enter so there wasn't a chance he'd collide with other Darts.

Sheppard got even more nervous when he followed the Dart deeper into the hive's bay. He hovered a meter or two above the landed Dart and waited for all Wraith to leave the landing spot.

As John waited he discovered that he'd never really paid any attention to the structure of a Dart Bay. He couldn't help but wonder what the meaning was of all those bright red and purple lights on the walls of the bay and on the pathways around the void.

After all, the Wraith that were inside the Darts couldn't see them, right? Flying around without seeing what was going on outside had been a very strange experience*. He'd like to know how they managed such complex actions with just the information from their monitors inside the Dart or whatever they were called.

After circling around for a while and checking his radars he decided that it was safe (well, as safe as it gets inside a hiveship that is) to land his Jumper in a dark corner in this section of the bay, as far away from any doors as possible. It wouldn't be nice if a Wraith ran into the Jumper even while it was invisible.

Then there was the next ethical question: was he gonna take his gun with him or not? Every fibre in his body told him to take a weapon but his mind told him that 'I come in peace' might not be taken seriously if he said it with a P-90 in his hands.

The colonel hadn't really considered yet what he was going to do once he got inside the hive without being shot. Should he just sneak inside and try to find Amarah? Or just 'turn himself in' and hope they took him to her before killing him?

If he opted for sneaking around, what would he do if he ran into a bunch of Wraith militaries? He couldn't just shoot them, they were Amarah's people. More then that, they were her children. But if he just said he meant no harm…

Well, if he himself discovered a Wraith sneaking around in Atlantis and it said 'I mean no harm', he would shoot it for sure. Or maybe even shoot it before it got the chance to say anything. So the colonel would need a weapon that didn't kill but that could help him get past all militaries without getting shot at.

Then he realised that weapons like that were right here for the taking, if only he could surprise a lonely Wraith that was armed with one. What Wraith could possibly be on his own and not paying attention to potential intruders?

After sneaking around for half an hour he got the answer kneeling in front of what seemed to be a fried control panel on a wall, stunner and other equipment right there on the floor while the white haired creature was examining the broken piece of technology.

* * *

'What I'm trying to say is… I think I know where colonel Sheppard has gone', Jennifer Keller said, her voice trembling a bit, stress very evident on her face.

The Team, doctor Beckett and doctor Weir looked up at her in surprise, this was the last thing they'd expected to hear.

'Oh, come on, please! The most brilliant scientist in both Pegasus Galaxy and Milky Way has no idea where to go look for him and the doctor that spends day and night in the infirmary doés know?!'

'Rodney! That's no thing to say, lad! Of all people here you yourself need our help most! Though you don't really need any medical help with a broken toe nail of you ask me.'

Doctor Beckett looked up at Jennifer Keller in a comforting way and said 'Tell us what's on your mind, honey. We could surely use all help now that colonel Sheppard has gone missing in a time like this…'

'Well, I…. I think he's gone to that Wraith Queen, Amarah.'

They were all very silent for a moment, surprisingly enough, the first reaction came from the least talkative member of the Team.

'Then he's a traitor.' There wasn't a hint of friendly emotion in the former Runner's voice, just a touch of bitterness and betrayal.

'Or maybe he's just trying to save us! I think he's right! I think we are making a huge mistake here! If it was up to me..' Everyone looked up in surprise as the usually so calm and self-controlled Jennifer Keller started defending John Sheppard in such an angry and passionate way.

'I'd rather cooperate with a Wraith then with one of those nanite machines! At least the behaviour of a Wraith is somewhat predictable..'

'Yeah, we all know the only thing they want is to torture and kill all of us!' Ronon Dex hissed angrily!

'That's ridiculous! Such a thing is determined by personality and not by race! You've seen the evidence yourself with Ellia…'

'I didn't trust her! And she was a child raised by a human, could've made her less hostile, didn't make her less Wraith! In the end she killed her own 'father' anyway!'

'That was our fault! You can't blame her for wanting to be human! Especially with people like you around that made her feel like she wasn't good enough the way she was!'

'She was a Wraith, of course that's not a good thing!'

'Like you wouldn't mind being called a liar just because the Genii are liars too! If all Wraith are the same then so are all humans! You know that's far from true!'

'Oh yeah? Then tell me, when did we ever meet a Wraith that didn't end up killing anyone or in some way betraying us?!'

'We wouldn't even be worrying about colonel Sheppard right now if we didn't! He would've been tortured and killed by Kolya, another victim of this insane war! Obviously encountering a Wraith that could be trusted has had a positive influence on the colonel but unfortunately it hasn't had any effect on you!'

'Jennifer, Ronon …' Doctor Weir interrupted their heated argument. 'Let's not go into that discussion just yet. Maybe Jennifer's right, maybe she's not. But for now, that Wraith Queen is all we've got to find Sheppard. Doctor McKay..'

Rodney looked up nervously, anxious about having to infiltrate a hiveship again, especially when he didn't even know for sure wether or not the colonel would be there to random them assistance.

'Try to locate that hiveship as quickly as possible. Teyla, gather a team of marines to accompany you. Carson, Jennifer… I'd like you to accompany them as well, just in case anyone needs medical attention. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with us, Jennifer.'

Everyone immediately left the office to carry out their instructions, everyone except for doctor Beckett who stayed behind. 'You're making the right decision, Elizabeth'

'Thank you, Carson. Lately I feel like I've been making all the wrong decisions..'

'No wrong decisions when there are only wrong decisions to choose from.' She nodded in agreement and sighed. She'd never forgive herself if they lost John…

* * *

'Excuse me, this yours?' I heard an unfamiliar, unison voice ask. It took my brain a few moments to realise that the voice had spoken to me in the wrong language and in a way too short sentence then was custom in our clan.

An intruder! And of all the people that could've ran into him, I had to be the one! Was I some sort of magnet that attracted bad luck? I had to be since everyone was always after me!

I had no weapons, no way to properly defend myself. I was probably stronger then the intruder but he was armed…

I was faster. It would take him two hits with the stunner to bring me down completely, judging by the sound of his voice, he was standing less then a meter away from me, in the five seconds it would take him to stun me, I could get him on the ground if I was fast enough. Or I could ring the alarm and be shot for sure.

I started broadcasting an alarm with my mind, sharing everything I knew about the intruder so far with my brothers and the Queen. I wondered what was taking him so long, he could've shot me already by now but he remained where he was.

He was nervous, I could hear it by the speed and deepness of his breaths. The adrenaline could either fasten his reactions or it could paralyse him and make him slower, there was no way to tell what its precise effect would be.

I knew that if I looked up and didn't move immediately, the chances of beating him would be smaller but I couldn't help but wonder why he was so hesitant and why he was all alone.

I slowly looked up, if he wanted to shoot me the moment I looked at him he could've done so already. Spending decades in the company of Aylita had learned me quite a bit about human emotions and how they could often be read from a mortal's face.

The face was one of fear and despair, this man was tormented and in doubt. I should've jumped at him then but it felt wrong to take advantage of the emotional state he was in.

I slowly rose to my feet and continued to stare at him, I had no idea if this man could read any of my emotions from my face. Aylita could but she had spent decades in the company of our kind.

Looking closer at the man made me realise he was a military of some sort, other then my own stunner he seemed to have no weapons with him. Judging by his clothes there was no way he was culled, there were only peasants from several small, simple communities taken during the last months.

Our clan didn't like culling more advanced civilisations, not just because they would be more difficult to contain but also because there would be more similarity between us and them. Maybe there was a way to resolve this peacefully, this man would be more advanced and possibly easier to talk to. Of course there was no guarantee, the Ancients had been civilised enough yet somehow their arrogance stood in the way of any fruitful negotiation.

Thinking all of this only took me seconds. The longer I looked at the man's face, the more I got the impression that his goal was not our destruction. Maybe he had come for our help.

It didn't happen often but it had happened, a very long time ago, when things where different, where no threats like Ancient warships, Replicators or starvation had been present.

'What do you want?' It was funny how such a simple sentence contained all I wished to express towards this unknown mortal.

* * *

He was very surprised when he heard what the creature had to say. In a way, the Wraith didn't seem particularly dangerous. Of course they all were, they were stronger and faster then him, this one probably smarter but less hostile.

John Sheppard sighed and lowered the weapon, then placing it onto the floor and sliding it away from both him and the Wraith technician.

'This probably sounds extremely cliché but I come in peace and I just want to talk to your leader. I'm unarmed, you can check my pockets if you don't believe me.'

The colonel had no courage or strength left to fight. It didn't even feel like surrender, it felt more like an enormous burden had fallen of his shoulders.

The creature (he didn't know what else he should call it in his mind) kept staring at him for a moment, almost as if it was curious. It then spoke, still considering it's choice of words while it spoke, strangely enough it reminded the colonel of Teyla's way of speaking and he immediately missed her and hoped she was okay.

She wouldn't hate him, she'd understand… Thinking of the resemblance between this creature and Teyla suddenly made him feel more at ease.

* * *

I saw surprise on his face when he heard my question. I could smell his fear diminishing and saw relief on his face. Obviously my non-hostile reaction had somehow comforted this man. I felt relief too when he put the stunner on the floor and slid it away.

'No, I believe you.' I said, trying to sound as soft and unison as possible, knowing that the normal choir of a Wraith voice made mortals feel uncomfortable.

'Well, I guess it would be kinda crazy that I walked in here all alone if my intention was to take down this ship. On the other hand, there are a lot of crazy people out there, met some of them.'

Of course he could be sent to explore and look around before further troops were sent in. He didn't look like a liar though. But maybe I was just naïve.

'You wish to talk to our Queen? Can I ask why?'

* * *

It was funny how he somehow felt part of the 'our' the creature used in it's sentence. It was a logical question, why would any mortal sneak into their hive alone and unarmed and just ask to speak to their Queen?

'It's kind of a long story actually. I don't really know where to start…'

'I've got time to listen to your story. You could start by telling how you know our Queen' The creature continued to use the plural, it had to be hive minded. John could appreciate that now, especially after his own conflicts with Elizabeth. There was no society without conflict with authorities but a hive came pretty close to that.

'Good idea. Well, a couple of months ago me and my…. people went to a planet for trade when there was a culling. Me and one of my people were captured and brought here for interrogation. It seemed your Queen wanted an alliance with our people but before I could find out more my people came and rescued me. A few weeks later the leader of our people considered working together with the Replicators, I thought this was a very bad idea but she didn't listen to me.'

Colonel Sheppard noticed how the look in the creature's eyes shifted when it found out that his leader was female, it was as if Sheppard had somehow gained more respect by that fact.

'So the alliance with the Replicators became a fact. After another argument… I guess you could call it a fight, with our leader… I decided to leave our settlement and come back here.'

'That sounds like a great risk. How do you know you haven't just left one bad place for an.. even worse place.' The creature's eyes shifted away from him now and then, he was probably becoming less of a threat in it's eyes.

'I don't think my people are bad, I just think they're being misled. Our leader only wants to save our people from destruction.'

'You must care greatly for your people to come here for help.'

'What can I say.. they're all I've got.'

An unfamiliar, female voice behind him spoke. 'It would seem that's no longer true.'

* * *

'All right, here's what I found out. There are two ships matching the ferocity, speed, design and infrastructure of the one we were prisoners on…'

'Didn't you yourself say that all hiveships have the same structure?'

'The same basic structure yes, but there are differences between them, I think it has something to do with what clan they're from..'

'They have clans?'

'How can you know it aren't just other ships from the same clan?'

'Can you all just shut up for a sec and listen!' McKay shouted, stressed enough without everyone asking questions before he could complete the explanation of his findings.

'Usually if you don't go over a distance higher then five female generations… The ships of the same clan are almost identical..'

'Then how the hell do you know what ship is..'

'PLEASE SHUT UP AND LISTEN FIRST THANK YOU VERY MUCH RONON!'

'Nobody raises his voice against me like that!'

'Ronon, please calm down' Teyla interfered. Her voice and face calm but her eyes telling those that knew her well a totally different story. 'I know you're worried, we all are but please.. listen to what Rodney has to say. He has saved our lives countless times, we have no right to doubt him now.'

'Thank you, Teyla, you're an angel.' Rodney blushed when he saw her look up at him in surprise.

'Erghm.. anyway. They're almost identical but each they have this code they use to identify themselves towards other hives in subspace over a distance of around 50 light ears. It's a bit like a computer's IP-address, two computers can be identical in every way but their IP-address will never be the same.'

'Okay… But what's an IP-address?' The Runner asked. Why did these people always have to use their earth terms? Was it so he would feel like an idiot ALL the time?

* * *

The unarmed, brown haired man turned around and looked at me. 'That is if you are who I think you are'. I saw Levesque looking at me in surprise.

I was glad the mortal had run into him and not one of the generals, they would be less interested in his purpose here and more interested in taking down any potential threat.

'And who, according to you, should I be?' Bold as always.

'Lt.-Colonel John Sheppard, United States Air Force. Tell me, are these United States interplanetair, intercontinental or just international?'

I giggled at his glare of utter surprise and curiosity. 'The Queen usually tells me what on her mind and since she last saw you… it would seem you're the only thing that she's been thinking about.'

'Oh.. well, I hate to be such a nuisance. If I'm not too bold… who are you people?'

I had been expecting that question the moment he knew that I knew his name so I had my answer ready. 'I'm Princess Aylita, the Queen's adopted daughter you could say and yes that means I'm quite old for a human.'

'I don't see any wrinkles, unless that's because of your botox treatment. What about you?'

I felt Levesque mind communicate with me, asking me how to react to his question. I decided it was best just to answer his questions, get him to trust us as much as possible.

I knew Levesque was intelligent enough to understand this, it wasn't costume for Wraith to just tell their names to everyone, someone had to earn your trust to know that. Unfortunately, the first thing humans did when they got to know each other was exchanging their names… In order to gain any future trust, that had to be done.

'My name is Levesque, I'm the Queen's highest ranked scientist and adviser'

'You seem like a nice, calm guy.' The colonel said, trying to sound as confident as possible as trying to convince himself of that statement.

'And you seem like a funny, stressed 'guy'…' Aylita was the first to start laughing, so bad that tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

'So what do we do when the ships aren't there anymore by the time we get there?' Doctor Beckett asked, his eyes and voice concerned again.

'Then you'll just sit down and rest while I try to figure out their new location, that shouldn't be too difficult…'

'I still think we should've taken Ronon with us…' Teyla said, looking at Rodney, Jennifer, Carson and the four marines in the back of the cloaked puddle jumper.

'No, we really shouldn't. The moment he saw Sheppard he would start calling him names and arguing and maybe even fighting… We can miss that if we want to talk John into coming back with us without anyone getting captured, hurt or killed.' Beckett said, doctor Keller nodding in agreement.

* * *

I paced up and down the control room in swift, elegant strikes and nervously had my arms crossed over my abdomen. 'Can somebody please shut down that alarm? It's getting on my nerves!' I heard 'Yes, immediately, my Queen' come from several directions.

I grinned, fortunately I would never have to question my children's loyalty. Of that I was sure, even in times of crisis they would never fail me. But could I ever trust John Sheppard like that?

At that moment I heard the door opening with a sucking noise. I didn't have to look around to know who had just entered, his cautious steps could never be mistaken with anybody else's.

I turned around, to speak to him, already knowing what he had to say, giving him permission to speak anyway. 'Yes, Levesque, what do you have to say?'

He knelt and bowed his head respectful before he said 'There's someone here to see you, my Queen. A mortal called Lt.-Colonel John Sheppard.' I heard how everyone in the room held their breaths, all knowing who he was instantly. All of them a bit worried that my trust in him wasn't justified.

Any other Queen would've been furious to sense that her crew doubted her like that but I knew they were just worried about me. It confirmed their loyalty to me.

'Thank you, Levesque. Send him in.' I tried to sound confident, I didn't want my children to worry over nothing. John would not betray me, it simply wasn't in his nature.

The worshipper called Aylita looked at Sheppard and said. 'You can go in now. Be polite, you've got an audience.'

The Colonel sighed. _Great. No stress whatsoever._ 'Wonderful, I perform so much better with an audience.'

He entered the room and immediately felt that all of them were staring at him, some hostile, others just curious. They knew the story all right, or at least part of it.

'Well well well… Colonel Sheppard, what a surprise. I hadn't expected to see you. Or at least not so soon.' Her ringing, perfect voice once again hypnotised him. He didn't want to look at her cause that would put him in a helpless state but he couldn't help himself.

She was even more stunning then he could remember. She was wearing a bright blue, shiny, short dress that revealed most of her slim, long legs and quite an amount of her blue skinned cleavage.

Her feet, calves and knees were sheeted in high heeled leathery, shiny boots in the same colour. It wasn't quite the same as her skin- or haircolour but it matched perfectly, as if the dress was made for her or adjusted itself perfectly to her body (which probably was the case).

What captured him even more then her body were her flawless face and almost fluorescent, catpupilled eyes.

She wore matching, bright blue gloves that covered her hands and arms from her knuckles to the beginning of her upper arms yet they couldn't hide the form and contours of her slim but strong arms.

The Queen was in one word absolutely gorgeous, hot and stunning. Or no, that were three words… No words could tell how she looked according to John Sheppard.

As she got closer to him, the elegant, divine way of walking almost made the colonel's mouth hang open, he didn't just notice her silver hairclips and lipstick but also the emotions on her face and in her eyes.

She wasn't mad at him anymore, more then that, she seemed happy to see him. That kind of dreamy happiness he saw in the mirror as he looked in it after dreaming about her.

'Well, you know how that goes with stalkers, they never know when to stay away.'

Amarah stopped at half a meter from his face and something told him she hadn't really counted on the emotions that seemed to overwhelm her in that one moment of recognition.

'Leave us' There was nothing commanding about that voice, it seemed more like a request. They all responded immediately by bowing respectful to her and then quickly leaving the room. The Queen was in a good mood and they didn't want to spoil it for her.

'I owe you an apology, John. I shouldn't have put you in such an impossible position. They are your people and you feel it is your job to protect them from any harm that might come to them.'

'That's okay. I owe you an apology as well for getting angry like that, you really don't deserve that.'

'Don't I? I àm the murderer of thousands of mostly innocent people.'

'No you're not. You don't have a choice. I can choose wether or not I eat animals, I decided to do so, that kinda makes me worse then you.'

'Of course there's a choice… the whole 'no choice' thing is just a story made up to stop feeling guilty. There's what's easy… and there's what's difficult but not impossible.' The Queen looked deep into his hazel eyes and reached out to stroke his face.

'I'm just not willing to sacrifice the lives of my children for a crisis that's not our fault… Of course it's not the fault of those innocent people either.'

'Most of their lives were going to be taken anyway…'

'That doesn't justify the killings, if you weren't in love with me you wouldn't say that.'

'No. I wouldn't. But you're different, I know it.'

'How am I different? Because I feel guilty about it every time I kill? How does that make any difference to my victims?'

'You can't just lay down and die...'

'I could but I won't, not as long as there's any hope left for my people. But you're right, my family ìs different from other Wraith. Or we used to be before this crisis started.'

'There's something you're not saying, please, tell me.' Sheppard reached out to touch her hair, surprised that she let him do that. She even seemed to enjoy it. The turquoise hair was even softer then he remembered and it smelled lovely, a bit like honey, cherry blossoms and patchouli.

The Queen moaned at his touch, closing her beautiful eyes for a second, then looking up at him again. 'Before the war with the Ancients, my people never killed humans.'

John looked at her in surprise, was such a thing even possible?

'It demanded a great deal of control and we had to feed on a daily basis but we could just take twenty to thirty years from them in a way that we didn't kill our victims. Then we gave them medical attention and placed them back where we found them. It wasn't impossible, as long as our hunting territories were big and many people lived on the planets. Almost every inhabitable planet had at least 5 million inhabitants.'

Sheppard nodded in understanding. 'And then the Ancients came and the only way to win that war was to clone soldiers and those all needed nourishment… The Galaxy just couldn't sustain that amount.'

Amarah looked down, gently taking his hands in hers, her long, silvernailed fingers cool against his, a sad look on her face. 'We should've tried to make piece with them first.'

'And there should've been dealt with those massive amounts of soldiers after the war, they hardly have any consciousness, their existence isn't necessary for our survival. But many soldiers gives a hive power and not just manpower, also mind power. The more followers a Queen has, the more power her mind has access to. Our greed for power is what has doomed us…'

'There's no need for 'our' in that sentence. Non of this is your fault, it's unfair that you and your people should pay for their mistakes! Together we can find a way to work this out and all other problems there are… We can make sure our grandchildren can live in a Galaxy of harmony and peace instead of one of fear and treachery.'

'No we can't… Not as long as we're divided like this, rather killing each other then having to admit our mistakes! Centuries of growth and evolution will all have been for nothing if these machines destroy us all!' Her delicate form trembled with despair, sadness and even fear. Her voice ringing even higher and sharper now.

Sheppard didn't think about who she was or who he was or where they were. He just gently grabbed her and hugged her close, her head on his shoulder and caressed her shoulders and hair in a loving, tender and comforting way.

There were no tears on her cheeks but judging by the way she trembled and the sobbing noises, he knew she was crying. Her voice sounded more alien then ever to his ears but more human then ever to his heart.

'You don't know how long I've waited for someone like you, John Sheppard. Someone that can hold me when I'm sad, someone that doesn't think me weak when I show my emotions.'

'Your people don't think you're weak… They respect you, one look at them can tell.'

'I know but… no matter how much they.. respect and love me, they'll never dare to cross that line between us. I'm the female Queen with the powerful mind and they're my male children that most follow my orders. I'll never be able to express myself towards them like now.'

Her slim arms strongly pulled his body closer to hers, her pretty eyes were moist but like a crocodile, a Wraith couldn't really cry. But she cried inside, for Sheppard that was enough.

'How about Aylita? She's not really your servant and she's a woman too. Like a daughter, right?'

The Queen laughed bitterly. 'That's how I treat her, like my daughter. A Queen can tell her daughters anything if she chooses to. But she can never show any sign of weakness or doubt towards her. A Princess must be able to trust her Queen and feel safe aboard her hive, I must be an example to her. That means I must at all times be strong when she's around.'

'I think I'm beginning to understand why so many Wraith get…'

'Vicious? Hateful?'

'Yeah, something like that. The stuff you put yourself through, all those demands to fulfil so you can just measure up… I'd go mad if I had to live like that.'

The Queen laughed. It was a genuine laugh. 'That's what I like about you most. Your humanity, your innocence and naïve look on life.'

* * *

'Since when do Wraith hiveships have cloaking technology, Rodney? Or is it just my poor eyesight…' Jennifer said, everybody a bit surprised by her mockery.

'They're hackers!!! They somehow changed their IP-address or camouflaged it and left these fake ones here for me to find! I can't believe this! If they can do this, why the hell did they need their numbers to destroy the Ancients!' The scientist started panicking and accusing.

'You're forgetting one thing, Rodney… the Ancients were a brilliant race too.'

'Good thing Ronon ain't here to hear that, honey.'

'So what do we do now, Rodney?' The Athosian leader asked, trying to keep the worry from her voice.

'Nothing! Now nothing! We have no way of tracking them! They could be anywhere right now! All we can do is put beacons in as many places as possible and hope that they happen to pass somewhere near them and that we'll be there fast enough to catch up!'

'All right… Let's get back to Atlantis and start doing that as quickly as possible..'

'You don't understand! This is like looking for a needle in a haystack!'

'We should at least TRY to find John, Rodney, he's been our team leader and friend for a very long time!'

The scientist nodded in agreement but they all saw even he didn't know what else they could do right now, those scientists on that hive had to be damn smart to paralyse Rodney's ability to track them down like that…

* * *

'No secret passageways leading to a certain other location?'

She laughed again, the high, ringing tone comforting him and even making him cheerful. Butterflies in his stomach and a blush on his cheeks.

'I don't need secret passageways to sneak in here, or didn't you know a hiveship is alive?'

'You're gonna have to get past the door, right? No? Well, how does that work then?'

The bluehaired beauty went to one of the purplish walls of 'John Sheppard's' bedroom, touched it with one finger and closed her eyes. All the sudden the wall seemed to wrinkle and slowly an opening formed in the wall, leading into the adjacent room.

John looked at it in disbelief. 'That is just… more amazing then anything I've seen in Atlantis and that was like the most mysterious place I've ever been.'

She giggled. 'Only Wraith know how it works and non of us will ever share the secret with an outsider. It's our own technology, not something we took from the Ancients. Not even they can comprehend how it works, strange how they know everything about machines and physics but almost nothing about the force that makes them all different from the machines.'

'So there ìs an actual physical difference? Other then them being made out of nanites instead of organic cells…'

'If you make something out of organic cells it is possible to inject it with true life, making it a living creature that can be hurt and die but that can also heal and reproduce in a diploid way.

But when you combine artificial intelligence with a body made out of a non-organic structure such as nanites, somehow the life can't bind to those structures and that intelligence will never have an actual soul.'

'Fascinating, I always wondered where a person's soul could possibly originate from. What's the effect of that fact on the whole 'life after death' theory, what happens to that soul when its body dies.' John had given that some thought, especially after his military friends died. Then again when he lost people in Atlantis, lost his father back on earth…

'The life or soul, whatever you wanna call it, doesn't just leave the body in one blow. It happens in many phases. We know that it then stays in the atmosphere close to the dead body for a while, then it just seems to disappear. We assume it finds a new body and that the cycle continues like that, no life is ever truly lost. It is a nice thought in a time like this… A nice thought when one lives of other people's life, to believe they don't truly cease to exist.'

'So reincarnation after all. That makes me wonder… What happens to the life that you consume?'

'The Ancients weren't the only ones that understand so much about their environment but so little about themselves. So far we have no clue. Though it is common that when our food source changes dramatically, so does our behaviour.'

'Your behaviour and personality are determined by the behaviour and personality of the humans you feed on?'

'Usually we prefer feeding off humans with the same personality we have. Of course part of our life, our soul always stays the same and doesn't change. We even believe the souls of our ancestors live in us. Especially with females, we inherit the memories and experiences from our ancestors, everything's in our mind when we're born but we can only access that information once we're ready, once we're at the right stage…'

'I think I kinda like that view on life and death… No belief really inspired me, they all just seemed… possible. This one actually is the first one that seems logical, part of it has to be true…'

'Glad to be able to help you with your ethical questions. I guess you never thought Wraith religion would inspire you, John Sheppard?' She looked at him in a mischievous way. That Wraith was definitely up to something.

'Since you liked the taste of Wraith beauty, culture and religion. How about a taste of Wraith sexual intercourse?' Amarah giggled when she saw the look on his face when he heard that.

She got closer to him and took his hands in a firm grip, pulling him along with her toward the bed and pushing him down on it with inhuman strength. Her hands nestled themselves in his hair and her hips kept his legs and stomach on the bed.

The look in her eyes was the look of a predator, playing with it's pray and at the same time the look of a lover, wanting to caress her partner's skin.

_God, I can't believe this is happening. Please don't let this be a dream. No, it's waaayyy too good to be a dream all right. This woman is… everything a woman could ever be and more._

The two lovers sighed simultaneously as they fell into each other's arms and their lips (and hands, since Amarah was pinning John's chest and head against the organic sheetish structures by pressing her hands against his next to his head) touched with an indescribable tenderness and fierceness.

* * *

TBC ...

*Refers to the episodes 'The Lost Boys' and 'The Hive', not sure in which one Sheppard enters a hiveship in a Dart...

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it! __Thanks!_


	14. Blind Love

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone!:-D I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting for a veeeeeeeeery long time but it was my final year in high school and I was just extremely busy, especially towards the end of the school year… And then it was holiday and I was tired, then I left on vacation, I'm still on vacation now actually but now we're here on this camping site in France, the Provence and things are a bit more quiet, so I've decided to pick up my writing again. This chapter is what I got, I hope you like it! Lots of stuff happens in it, not just Amarah/John stuff or 'interesting' conversations about cultural differences lol! There is some action. ;-) I've already got an entire plot for this story and even for a sequel but putting it all into interesting chapters takes some time, but I see a future for this story so eventually, it WILL get finished and I WILL start a sequel.:-D I also wanted to thank Cassandra (I believe her name on is ThatCanadianKid… or something like that lol!) for betareading my first five chapters and doing some adjustments to them. :-D Thank you so much!;-) I hope you'll find the time to do the other chapters as well sometime.:-) Thank you all for reading and reviewing and have fun reading this new chapter!:-) Btw, for Amarah/John fans, there are no actual 'love scenes' in it so… I'm gonna leave the beginning and end of this chapter to your own imagination ;-) Some people don't like that stuff or don't want things to get too fluffy (after all, this isn't an actual 'slash story' as they're called…). But if someone wants some more slashy stuff in it, just let me know, but I won't put entire lovemaking scenes in it or something cause I just hate those in movies, I usually go to the kitchen and grab some crackers and lemonade then lol! Anyway, enjoy reading this and please review!:-D

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

Chapter 13: Blind Love

When John Sheppard awoke, he felt like he couldn't move a muscle. His entire body was completely sour, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this exhausted… Or maybe he'd never felt this exhausted in his entire life.

Anyway, lying here wasn't gonna get him anywhere, his bones seemed to be on fire when he sat up. The colonel immediately felt a shiver running down his spine, it was damn cold when he got from under those… He decided to call them 'cobweb sheets'.

Or maybe it was because he was still wet from his own sweat, another weird thing about Wraith was that they didn't sweat. It made him feel all the more like a filthy, weak, stinky human. A human that got tired too quickly, that fainted over nothing….

The memories from the previous night (if that was how he could call it in space) started to come back to him and in a matter of seconds a content smile came to his face.

John started scanning the room for the object of his love and desire, only to come to the conclusion that Amarah was nowhere to be seen. But of course Wraith didn't need the same amount of sleep humans did ànd they didn't get tired that fast.

As he threw off the cobweb sheets he immediately felt like he was freezing, were there no radiators in here? He got out of the 'bed' quickly while trying to locate clothes that would shield him from this cold..

A burning pain in his right hip and left leg caused him to fall back on the bed. Oh yeah, right, he'd forgotten all about his broken bones.

Amarah had healed them but they were still very tender, she had warned him about that, told him that even when human bones were healed they needed some time to adjust. She had said that after she broke his left calf, two minutes later she broke his right hip.

Actually Sheppard was genuinely surprised she didn't break his other hip too, the way she had rammed her waist against his… She had bothered to heal broken bones but he was still covered in bruises.

But he really didn't care. The pleasure had been worth the pain, he was even more in love with her now, not having her here made him feel panicky, confused, scared and even dizzy. The colonel tried to get up again, walked two metres and picked up his shirt…

Amarah had laid all of his clothes in a pile. _How helpful of her. Logic too, since she's the one who threw them in all directions. I hope she doesn't accidentally kill me next time she's in the mood cause then I'd never see her again and that would just be terrible…_

The irresistible longing to see Amarah again was strong enough to make him get in his clothes and reach the door. In the corridor he was face to face with two muscular, two metres tall Wraith guards.

They just kept staring at the wall in front of them and seemed to ignore him but the colonel knew they were well aware of his presence. Where could he find his beautiful Queen? Thoughts of all the lovely things she did to him the night before made him long for her… Her presence, her scent, the look in those gorgeous blue eyes…

John held on to the walls for support and started moving, he had no idea where he was going but she couldn't be far, right? After three corridors he had no more energy left and collapsed. He sat there for God knows how long, leaning against the wall and gasping for breath.

'Are you lost, colonel Sheppard?'

He recognised the voice and when he looked up he also recognised Aylita's face. Amarah's favourite worshipper, the second in command of this hive, almost the Queen's adopted daughter.

'More like worn out actually. You don't happen to know where I could find Amarah?', John sighed.

'Don't worry, I know where to find her Majesty. She asked me to stay close to her room until you were awake, expecting you to be unfit for walking long distances by yourself. The healthiest thing for you to do would be to crawl back in bed and sleep some more but I think you'll be unwilling to do so?'

'Unwilling is a bit of an understatement. Could you take me to her? Please?'

'But of course. Something tells me she'll be delighted to see you, colonel Sheppard', the Worshipper replied with a meaningful smile.

My heart started beating faster as I recognised his scent, I hadn't expected him to wake up so soon, let along run around looking for me. Maybe his human body wasn't very strong but his endurance sure was.

Despite his lack of stamina I had to admit to myself, I hadn't enjoyed a man like that in a very long time. In a way, his human weakness and sensitivity had turned me on. As had his interest in our culture strengthened my burning love for this mortal.

I heard the door to the corridor open with a hiss and saw him enter, holding on to Aylita for support. My heart started beating even faster and my breathing quickened. I realised that in order to react to his presence in such a way, I really had to be in love with this human.

Everyone else in the room was well aware of his presence and my reaction to it but they wisely remained silent. I requested them to leave us alone, without words of course, many of my commands were given by a mere thought.

I saw that Sheppard was too breathless to talk so I took the initiative. 'There you are, little one. Strange how your timing always seems to surprise me. Have you slept well? How is your hip?'

This time I tried to make my voice sound as appealing and melodic as possible, hearing his joyful sigh and seeing his eyes close really satisfied me. He needed around 15 seconds to pull himself together and answer my question.

'Better than ever. The sleeping, I mean. I don't know what you did to my hip but it's torturous…'

I liked how he still sounded humorous despite my intoxicating, seductive behaviour. He wasn't in a state to walk more than the three steps he just took so I went towards him, putting some extra elegance and grace into my steps. Sheppard stared at me in absolute amazement and I enjoyed every wonderful second of it.

In normal circumstances I would make him kneel for me but knowing how that would cause him even more physical discomfort I decided to skip that part.

'Erghm… Lovely outfit, always very original. It accentuates your haircolor very nicely', the hazel-eyed human spoke tenderly. I was surprised, I knew freedom of speech was typical for his people but I wasn't used to that kind of direct compliment on my looks.

It took me quite some time to think of something to say, apparently the colonel mistook my surprised look for an angry look or something cause he started apologising.

'I'm sorry if I have offended you, I didn't mean to be rude, I just.. You're just… It's… very hard to see you and not to compliment you. I don't know if that makes any sense to you.. Not that you're not able to understand me, I mean…'

'John…'

'I'm very, very sorry, I'm an arrogant man used to giving orders…'

'John, it's…'

'Yeah, I know, it's very bad behaviour, I'll try to control myself and not to blurt out whatever comes to..'

'IT'S OKAY JOHN!' He almost jumped right out the door when he heard me raise my voice to a loud ringing shreek. But he quickly recovered and grinned.

'I'm not mad. I don't think you have to change your way of speaking just cause you're around me. As a matter of fact…' I hesitated, saying something like this, speaking so openly towards a man… It was nothing my mother or sisters would've ever even thought about doing.

'As a matter of fact I like it when you talk like that. It's one of your many…. Personal qualities', I said with a wink.

'You look good in pink… And in blue as well and… purple…. I bet you'd look good in orange too, you know, blue and orange usually match, I think… That's what my art teacher told me in high school anyway, I don't know if it just applies to art or people as well… Though, you're practically a piece of very refined art'

I giggled, I could sense he was nervous, that was probably what caused him to talk a lot. I wondered if he actually realised I could smell stress and fear. I took one last step towards him, our noses almost touched now.

I heard his breathing and heartbeat go faster and I could smell how he got even more nervous but at the same time excited and dreamy. The moment our lips and right hands touched (strangely enough I had taken the initiative to kiss his salty lips and he had taken the initiative to touch my hand) I sensed one of my technicians ask for permission to enter, it was an emergency.

'We're ready to enter hyperspace again, Colonel.'

'Good, we're already two months late and I'd hate to lose any more time.'

'Entering hyperspace in…3…..2…..1!'

Once in Atlantis, they would be able to reach Stargate Command and inform them of the experienced technical problems with their hyperdrive crystals and communication system. They would probably be expecting the worst by now…

Thank God they had been able to replace the damaged hyperdrive crystals with crystals from other, less necessary, systems. Colonel Caldwell went back to check on the technicians that were still working on their communication system while they travelled through hyperspace.

Hopefully they would be able to at least contact Atlantis when they reached their next pitstop, they had to be running low on supplies by now…

'I have no idea why our sensors have not detected them before they exited hyperspace but we have just detected a suspicious vessel in the immediate aeria of our hiveship…', Levesque explained as Queen Amarah and Colonel Sheppard followed him into the hive's control room.

'Oh no…', Levesque continued as he looked at one of the screens. 'The vessel is a warship, ancient design, Aurora class…. Non of our scanners are detecting any lifesigns from within the ship…'

'Replicators', Sheppard said in a reflex. 'We can't be sure, maybe they have some sort of shield that makes it unable for our equipment to read their lifesigns.'

Sheppard could see Levesque could already weaken her argument before she got past 'maybe', but still he waited to say something until she finished her sentence. Sheppard had to say he admired the kind of respect and blind faith these people had in their Queen. He could also understand why…

'We've detected radiation coming from nanites within the ship…'

Sheppard heard Amarah curse in Wraith, he really needed to learn that language sometime. He didn't speak a word Wraith but he could tell by the look on her face and how everyone else in the room reacted to her words, it had to be bad. Very bad.

It took her two seconds to make a decision. 'Raise the shields. Prepare to enter hyperspace.'

'Shields are raised.'

'Enemy ship just activated weapons. Drones are being fired.'

'Preparing to enter hyperspace…'

'Shield down to 25 percent. The enemy is targeting our hyperdrives.'

It was strange, the way commands were given. It was as if they already reacted to each other before they had even started to speak. Sheppard wondered why they were even bothering to use any words when they could understand each other without.

This time it took Amarah only half a second to decide. 'Power up our weapons and blow those bastards to hell!'

'Powering weapons. Firing. Targeting explosive parts of their ship.'

'We could..', Levesque started.

'Yes, good thinking', the Queen answered before he had finished his question.

'Scanning for weaknesses in their shield… Non found.'

'Focus all attacks on one of their hyperdrive main crystals. The one closest to our ship', the Queen commanded, no signs of stress on her face, or on the faces of anyone else, Aylita included, for that matter. John knew better than to think they were all perfectly calm…

'Shields are failing, Left hyperdrive damaged.'

'Attacks have no effect on enemy shield.'

Sheppard saw Amarah's beautiful face twist at those two last sentences, she opened her bright pink mouth to give a command… Then closed it again.

'Another ship exited hyperspace. Unknown design, around one fifth of our ship, 356 lifesigns detected aboard', one of the technicians informed her.

'Is their communication system compatible with ours?', the Queen asked.

'Positive. But it appears their communication system is down at the moment.'

Sheppard went closer to the window and looked outside with open mouth…

'John? What is it?', his bluehaired lover asked.

'It's the Earth ship Deadalus. Stargate Command back on Earth lost contact with them around two months ago, we feared they were compromised or… destroyed.'

'Will this Earth ship assist us in battle against the Replicator ship?', she asked while stepping in front of him and piercing his hazel eyes with her own magnificent, flashy blue ones.

'I… Yeah, yeah, two months ago Atlantis had no alliance whatsoever with the Replicators, they were one of our main enemies actually. And the Replicator ship won't be able to communicate anything to the Deadalus cause their communication system is down.'

Colonel Sheppard looked right into Amarah's gorgeous, catpupilled eyes. 'The Deadalus has every reason to attack the Replicator ship, all we need to do is assure them we're willing to assist them.'

The Queen turned around to face her crew. 'Fire at the Replicator ship, try to hit as many explosive targets as you can!'

'With pleasure, my Queen', they all responded simultaneously. _Creepy,_ John thought.

'Last pitstop before we reach Atlantis, Colonel…. Hold on. Something's not right, there are two ships battling right in front of us.'

Colonel Caldwell had just gotten up from his chair and glanced out the window in surprise. 'Now what… Always something going on in this damn galaxy. How's it coming with our communication system?'

'Doctor Kavanagh is still at it, Colonel. No progress so far.'

'How about those ships? Got any info?'

'One of them is a Wraith hiveship, the other is ancient design warship, Aurora class. It's not the Orion or any other Lantean ship.'

'What the hell is this… Or maybe… Scan for nanite radiation.'

'Positive. It's a Replicator warship, they must have started building bigger ships… The hiveship is firing at them, I don't understand why, even a hive that size hardly has a chance against this kind of warship…'

'Colonel Caldwell?'

'Yes, have you finally fixed that communication system, Kavanagh?'

'No, Sir, but I thought you might wanna know… I have detected a strange reading in subspace, it appears to be Morse.'

'Morse… What does it say?'

'If I change some of the codes to make it into a meaningful text…. It says something like:

_Sheppard speaking. I'm inside friendly Wraith ship, under attack by Replicator__s. HELP!_ '

Colonel Caldwell could not possibly have looked any more stunned or raised his brow any further…

'Their shield is still holding at around 85 percent…. Earth ship just started firing at Replicator ship.'

'God bless whoever invented Morse code!' Sheppard cheered loudly. 'God? I thought I was your only Goddess. At least, that's what you said last night, John ….' Amarah started giggling again, the sound rang in Sheppard's ears, sending shivers down his spine. He smiled at her. 'You're the most divine creature I've ever met, my Queen.'

'Did you know the Wraith word for Queen is the same word as Goddess?', the Goddess asked.

'I could've guessed. I'm surprised your name isn't the same word actually', the Colonel replied with a grin. 'Though I have to say…. 'Bright Star' really fits you cause stars can guide you but they can also dazzle you.'

'How about blinding you?' The bluehaired, feline Goddess of beauty wondered.

'Stars don't blind me.'

She looked up at him in surprise, blinking and making her silver eyelashes sparkle. 'Don't they?'

'No, not at all' Sheppard continued studying her flawless, lightblue face. 'Now love… That really blinds me.'

During their conversation all the technicians and scientists in the room continued their work and the hive kept firing at the most vulnerable points of the Replicator ship, the Deadalus assisting them. Amarah had never stopped giving orders to her children, including the order not to disturb her conversation with Colonel John Sheppard.

'Our shields are down to 10 percent, enemy shields down to 25 percent, Earth ship shields reaching critical point of 5 percent… Focusing fire on enemy weapons.'

John snapped out of the trance Amarah's closeness had caused when he heard the Deadalus was in danger. 'I don't think that'll be good enough. If we can't damage their ship in time, maybe we could try messing with their nanites?'

Levesque looked up at him. 'We used to have a program that caused the connection between their nanites to fail, causing the 'Replicators', as you call the collections of co-operating nanites, to disintegrate… Unfortunately, they seemed to adapt quicker now as a result of changes to their own programming.'

'Have you tried electromagnetic pulses? They adapt to those as well but something tells me it would take you less time to arrange something like that than to write entire programs…'

All the sudden all the technicians in the control room looked at him. Sheppard realised he could actually tell which ones were surprised and which ones annoyed at his comment. Being around them really did make you understand them better…

'I don't know why we haven't thought of that sooner… It makes sense, it'll probably work if we could find a way to change the frequencies fast enough…', Levesque started.

'Our long range communication system! It uses electromagnetic pulses with different frequencies to communicate with hiveships in other parts of the galaxy', the Queen spoke.

John looked away from Levesque and back at Amarah, a grin once again on his face. He could get used to her, to them. More than that, he'd like to get to know them better. At first Sheppard had thought he was only interested because he was madly in love with the Queen but now he realised that even without that, she and her people fascinated him. All he had to do was open up to them, give them a chance to prove his prejudices to be wrong. Not all Wraith were the same. He had been right when he'd thought that after his first experience with Todd.

'Shields down at 5 percent, fires on various locations!' The alarm was ringing loudly aboard the Deadalus. People were running around with fire extinguishers, trying to keep themselves from panicking.

Colonel Caldwell started to sweat. 'Hyperdrive engines?'

'Disabled, probably damaged severely. Hiveship stopped firing …'

'Dammit!'

'Hold on… Hiveship is approaching the Replicator warship.'

'What are they doing?...'

'Their shields could fail any second now.'

'Sheppard, what are you up to?' Caldwell stared at the hiveship intently, as if trying to know their plans by looking at them.

'Hiveship shields down to 3 percent…. They have to be experiencing severe damage. Worse than what we're experiencing…'

'We have two holes in our ship, fried hyperdrives, failing life support in several compartments and fires everywhere, any worse and it could get lethal…'

'Shields down to 3 percent, life support failing, hyperdrives and communication systems disabled, hull damaged at approximately 4 locations….' The alarm was on, making Sheppard feel like he was once again an intruder in an enemy Wraith hiveship.

Amarah didn't look scared at all, more like angry. 'Come on! Broadcast those frequencies and turn those bloody machines into nanitedust!' She looked even more amazing and beautiful when she was angry, a mighty Goddess of temptation and rage.

'Shields are down completely, we're exposed!'

'They're targeting control room…'

'Levesque, honey? Are you almost done with those frequencies?' The Queen asked in a seductive voice.

'I.. I need more time, my Queen!'

'You want time? I'll give you time… But hurry!'

Colonel Sheppard saw a laser beam moving towards the control room windows… 'Erghm…. Guys, we're frozen space toast even if we disintegrate them….'

He looked at Amarah and then saw she had her eyes shut… But not squeezed shot in fear but in concentration. What was she doing? John didn't know why but the moment his Goddess opened her eyes again, he knew everything would be all right, he was safe with her.

_Why am I so calm? We can't be all right! The moment that laserbeam hits us we're all burned and frozen at the same time. And it will hit, in 5 seconds, no stopping it now, our weapons are disabled and the Deadalus can't help us anymore._

In a reflex at the approaching lethal threat, John threw himself at the floor behind one of the control panels. But as he tried to grab Amarah's waist on the way to pull her down with him, he felt an electric shock run through his body, causing him to hit the wall instead of the floor. He winced as his broken bones crashed into the wall.

As he looked up to see what had shocked him that violently, he saw the most amazing of sceneries, one that would forever be burned into his memory. There she stood, his beautiful, powerful Goddess. Her blue, shiny hair waving as if touched by an invisible breeze, gracefully stretching out her right arm and holding her hand stretched out inches from the laserbeam. Only the beam was inside the control room and seemed to have come to a stop. John kept staring at her in utter amazement.

Levesque calmly continued working on the frequencies he needed to disintegrate the Replicators within the ship. 'Hurry, I can hold the beam for a long time but not the pressure coming from space…'

'How long, my Queen?' Levesque asked, eyes still fixed on the screen. 'Two minutes tops. John? You okay? Aylita, my dear, go see if he's hurt!'

'It's okay, I'm… I'm all right', the Colonel said as he got up, clenching his teeth at the burning pain in his bones. 'Did I just hit my head very hard or are you holding back that beam and holding in our air simply by pointing at it?'

'I wouldn't say it is…simple. This requires immense amounts of concentration… and mind power', the divine creature answered.

'You're telekinetic? Wow, that's… very…. Amazing. Another amazing thing about you that just saved all our lives.' He didn't know what else to say. She didn't just talk, look and walk like a Goddess, she had the power of one!

'What in the name of….'

'What is it?' Colonel Caldwell asked and looked out the widow. 'Why have the Replicators ceased their attacks?'

'The shields of the Wraith ship are completely down, 4 visible holes in their hull, the Replicators aimed a laser beam at their unprotected control room and somehow…'

'The beam stopped moving… It's as if it froze in place.' Colonel Caldwell spoke with open mouth.

'I've got a series of random frequencies within the range that will cause the connection between the nanites to fail…', Levesque said, pushing his long, white hair out of his pale green face. His yellow, feline eyes expressed no fear or doubt whatsoever.

'Start broadcasting them', his Queen commanded calmly but Sheppard could tell she was getting tired…

'I hope this works or we're all…', the Colonel started.

'Do you humans always think about doom scenarios in stressful situations? Cause it sure isn't stimulating me to try and get through this…', Levesque commented while starting to broadcast the series of electromagnetic frequencies.

'Sorry. I didn't realise the time I spent with McKay has caused me to speak in a more pessimistic way… I'm usually more of an optimist actually…', John replied.

'Levesque, how do we know if it's working?' The telekinetic Queen asked her servant.

'We scan for the radiation caused by the nanites, the radiation should stop once the Replicators have disintegrated….'

'Scanning for nanite radiation… Reading less radiation than before. It seems to be working at the moment.'

'Colonel Caldwell? I've been looking at my nanite radiation readings and there seems to be a continuing fall of nanite radiation…'

'What does that mean?', the Colonel asked. _At this point, nothing can surprise me anymore._

'It…. It means the connection between their nanites is breaking, the Replicators within the ship are disintegrating! Around 40 percent of them now… 45 percent…50….'

'Well all be damned… And then he sends _us_ 'HELP!' messages….'

'65 percent of the Replicators is down and the nanites continue to lose their connection to each other…'

'Replicator ship is activating hyperdrives!'

'And now they're gonna run? We defeated them!'

'We can't let them escape or they'll tell the others of our new method! Don't let them escape, speed up the process!' The Queen ordered, clenching her teeth together now to stop the laser beam from destroying their control room…

'This is as quick as I can broadcast them in an effective way, my Queen…. 85 percent down…. 90…'

John winced when he noticed that the laser beam was coming closer, inch per inch... Amarah's face looked as if she was in terrible pain. It hurt Sheppard to see her like that, but still she held her head high and continued fighting the laser beam. She was a fighter, a survivor. She was a Wraith. And not just any Wraith, a Wraith Queen with mental abilities.

_A mighty, beautiful, telekinetic Wraith Queen I love._ John Sheppard thought, the thought giving him new hope.

'98…99…. All Replicators aboard the ship have disintegrated. Their shields are still raised, their weapons stopped firing, their communication system is not active anymore. I don't think they had the chance to send a message to another ship…', Levesque informed the others in the control room.

'Are you still all right, my Queen? Shall we evacuate the ship?' Aylita asked concerned, now standing next to her Queen.

'I've been worse, my child. No, don't evacuate, I think I know just the right way to end this battle.' Sheppard saw something sparkle in her feline, bright blue eyes. He realised only a few minutes later it had been a cold desire for revenge…. After all, she wàs a Wraith. And Wraith nobody messed with without paying dearly for it.

'It seems all Replicators have disintegrated, their shields are still raised, maybe we can try to communicate with….'

All the sudden everybody in the control room went silent, staring out the window, in space…. Witnesses of the destruction of the entire Replicator warship, the bright light coming from the explosion blinding them for around 10 seconds. Their own ship shook violently at the shock wave coming from the explosion.

'Can someone tell me what just happened?' Caldwell asked, more surprised than he had ever been in his entire life.

'I saw something unusual right before the explosion, Sir…' Kavanagh started.

'Tell me, doctor, what did you see?', the Colonel asked, no longer trying to hide his surprise and curiosity.

'The laser beam the Replicators sent to the Wraith hiveship's control room… It was as if…'

'Yes?' Caldwell asked impatiently, staring at Kavanagh.

'It was as if the laser beam was sent back to the Replicator ship but… I also noticed a smaller explosion aboard the hiveship, right around where their control room would be…'

'Lifesigns aboard the ship?'

'Two human lifesigns and 13 Wraith lifesigns right outside the control room, approximately 1230 Wraith lifesigns and 540 human lifesigns on the rest of the hiveship.'

'Can you tell if Sheppard is among the human lifesigns?'

'Negative, Sir. Their ship must somehow be blocking the signal from his transmitter or he's not aboard in the first place…'

'Their communication systems are completely down and so are ours, even Morse can't help us now, let's send some Fighters to that hiveship, if Sheppard is aboard, ask him if he could come over here to talk to me about all of these curious events.' Caldwell sighed, he had to say it was a conversation that made him curious but also one he wasn't really looking forward to. It was no secret he and Sheppard didn't get along too well… But he still got along better with Sheppard than he did with doctor Weir.

'Three Fighters are on their way, Colonel.'

'Colonel Sheppard? Are you awake? Are you hurt?', John heard a female, human, familiar voice ask, a voice that sounded concerned. He couldn't respond right away, feeling now as if truly EVERY bone in his ENTIRE body was crushed into a million pieces. Smacking into walls was definitely something he should try to avoid in the future.

He tried to remember what had happened… Amarah… sending back the laser beam to the Replicator ship! But after doing that she couldn't stop space from sucking the air out of the control room and there had been an explosion in the control room, right after she had sent everyone to the corridor….

Then she had come flying backward through the open door, crashing into Sheppard on her way and then crashing his bones into the wall. Fortunately, Aylita had been alert enough to quickly close the door before they were all sucked into space… Aylita, it was her voice he was hearing now….

'I've…been better. How's the Queen? And everyone else for that matter', the Colonel asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

'She's fine. Some broken bones and frozen skin but that will be healed in a few days. It seems you absorbed most of the shock from crashing into the wall and she intercepted enough of the shock coming from the control room to keep you out of any real injuries. I'd say you two make a pretty good team, Colonel Sheppard', the Worshipper said with a smile while Levesque was helping him get up. 'I took the liberty of healing you, we all got a bit worried when that didn't wake you up…', Levesque spoke.

'Once I'm asleep, there aren't many things that can wake me up straight away, no canon balls, no explosions, no lightning, no hands causing torturous pain….' Sheppard answered, grinning despite the pain he was enduring. 'You Wraith will be the death of me one day…'

'To be honest, Colonel Sheppard, I don't think you could've survived this one without a Wraith healing you….'

'I should've known a shock that causes Amarah several broken bones ought to be lethal to a guy like me…'

Aylita started laughing at that, dragging Levesque and several others along with her. 'Yeah, weak guy, getting hurt, getting tortured, all very funny', Sheppard grinned.

'Would you like to see our Queen, Colonel John Sheppard?' Aylita asked, smiling widely, the kind of smile that obviously was more than just friendly, more like humorous. Sheppard could hear several others laughing in their rather scary, Wraithy way.

'Now there's an idea, I need to take advantage of this situation cause she probably ends up in a hospital bed once every five centuries or so.'

I lazily opened my eyes slightly as I heard the familiar voice of Aylita speaking to me in a soft, soothing way. The human girl had always been like the caring, loving daughter I never had.

'My Queen? Are you awake? Colonel Sheppard is here to see you, healed and well, just a bit sour so I wouldn't go too rough on him just yet', she told me with a wink. I smiled at her sentence and sighed. I wasn't used to any man seeing me when I was in a weakened state like this, let along a human man. But I knew he wouldn't think of me as weak, even now. My Worshipper could sense my discomfort…

'Seeing him would be good for you, my Queen, he always seems to cheer you up. Need I say he looks rather attractive, even for a man that was just injured severely and then quickly healed…'

I chuckled at that. 'My dear child, I think you are right about seeing him though I will decide for myself rather or not he looks attractive once I can have a good look at him.'

She giggled and got up from my bed, walking towards the door. I heard her give a few swift commands in Wraith through the intercom. A few seconds later the door opened with a hiss and John Sheppard entered my room once again. Aylita greeted him shortly, then turned around and left us alone. The door shut with another hissing sound.

'Well…. This is a bit awkward. I'm afraid I didn't bring any flowers for you, how rude of me…', my little, weak lover spoke.

'Awkward indeed. But why would you bring me flowers? You've been here for 10 seconds and already I don't understand what you're saying', I laughed, feeling how I began to get warmer and happier already. Again I felt this lightness in my head and this sweet, dreamy feeling in my stomach and the palms of my hands.

'On Earth it's a…erghm… Tradition to bring flowers when you visit a sick person…'

'Am I a sick person then?'

'Sick or hurt I mean. And yeah, a person that tortures her lover during their lovemaking could be considered as a 'sick person'…' He laughed. I just had to laugh with him.

'Then I must say that 'torturing' you is almost as satisfying as making love to you, Colonel John Sheppard.' I giggled and winked at him, a bit of a wicked, feline wink. My eyes sparkled and I couldn't help but study his entire body intently, especially those magical, hazel eyes.

John obviously noticed but he didn't seem to mind, on the contrary. 'Liking what you see, my Goddess?'

'Liking would be an understatement actually, my little one', I stretched out my hand and reached for him from under the sheets.

'Then what would you prefer, my Queen?', my human lover asked, moving his hand towards mine without hesitation, knowing there would be pain if he did but not caring… This little human had really gotten under my skin.

I took his hand in mine and softly stole some of his life, pumping it back into his body tenderly a second later. I heard him gasp and giggled, my flashy blue, feline eyes locked on his sparkling, hazel ones.

Non of us looked away for what appeared to be hours.

'I think I would prefer 'enjoying intently' more than just 'liking'', I purred, unable to stop a moan at the taste of his magnificent, delightful life force. It took him a few seconds to remember what we were talking about before he got enchanted by my seductive abilities. He opened his mouth to come with an answer when I sensed one of my technicians, he was letting me know there were three smaller vessels from the Earth ship, about to land in our Dart bay.

John must have been able to tell something was going on by the look in my eyes. It had taken all Worshippers, except Aylita whose mind was linked to mine cause she was Gifted, several years to know even the slightest bit of what I could be thinking just by the look in my eyes. _Smart human._

Major Richardson looked around intently once he'd gotten out of his Fighter, this was the first time he was aboard a Wraith hiveship and he had to say it all looked even scarier then he had imagined. The few times he had tried to imagine something when he heard others talk about Wraith, he tried not to think about things like those lifesucking, creepy aliens too often or he would have to quit his job instantly…

'Welcome aboard our hive, people from Earth. Is it correct your vessels came from the Earth ship Deadalus? And you're here to talk to Colonel John Sheppard from Atlantis?'

From all the 'welcomes' he had imagined, Richardson had to say this certainly wasn't one of them. _A gorgeous, young woman dressed in a golden dress that comes to greet us friendly? A charming smile and sexy, honeycolored eyes? Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be…._

'Yes, we are, Ma'am. We're more than willing to talk to your Queen and Colonel Sheppard', Richardson responded. He didn't really wanna meet with their Queen but if that was what it took to get to talk to Sheppard, then he would do it, cause that was the mission he was sent to fulfil.

Major Richardson and his men followed the beautiful, golden lady through several corridors and past several scary, big, muscular Wraith guards. They kept their weapons close to them, just in case they changed their minds about how they were going to welcome major Richardson and his men.

'Our Queen and Colonel Sheppard have been expecting you and wait for you in the Queen's throne room. If you would be so kind to leave your weapons outside. We don't like armed strangers to meet our Queen in private, least of all when she is hurt… I'm sure you understand, as I'm sure Colonel Sheppard would understand. Do you not agree?' The brownhaired, female Worshipper said with that same charming but at the same time warning smile.

'I don't think we really have much of a choice so…. Lower your weapons, men.', the major spoke while laying his own P-90 on the purple, organic floor. His men hesitated but then followed his example. The Worshipper smiled and gestured towards the cobwebcovered doors, inviting them to enter.

Sheppard had just started pacing up and down the room when the doors to the throne room opened and three men from the Deadalus entered, Aylita was following them with elegant steps, the door shutting behind her with a hiss.

All of the men turned around quickly when they heard the hissing sound, obviously they had never been aboard a hiveship before.

'Don't worry, it's just the door. Like in scary movies you know, only more advanced than the cracking sound…', John said, walking towards them.

'Colonel John Sheppard?', one of the three men asked, his voice trembling a bit.

'Yep, the one and only. And who might you be? Did Colonel Caldwell send you here?'

'I am major Richardson and indeed, Colonel Caldwell sent me to tell you he would like to talk you aboard the Deadalus. If you would be so kind to join us, Colonel Sheppard?'

Sheppard looked at them for a few seconds, then said 'What does he wanna talk about?'

'W…what?' Richardson asked, not understanding what the Colonel had just asked.

'You say he wants to talk to me aboard the Deadalus, did he tell you what he wanted to talk about?'

'Erghm…. The past, curious events, I guess…'

'Oh, okay. That should be a good reason to go.'

'Do you think this Colonel Caldwell would mind if I accompanied Colonel Sheppard?' A female, melodic, multiple voice came from some dark corner across the throne room. Sheppard could tell Aylita would've objected if they didn't have company.

Richardson and his men watched, half in amazement, half in horror, as Queen Amarah rose from her throne and strode forward in their direction, her bright pink, leatherlike dress flowing behind her, showing off all the more her turquoise, wavy, long hair and lightblue skin.

'We're a package deal so you'd better agree if you want your 'mission' accomplished… Major Richardson', Sheppard spoke friendly. Richardson shivered but then nodded. 'If we could get our weapons back… we'll leave for the Deadalus straight away.'

It took them approximately five minutes to get to the Deadalus, Sheppard had volunteered to fly one of the Fighters himself since non of the men seemed eager to take Amarah aboard, despite her charming appearance.

After he'd gotten out of the Fighter, he helped Amarah get out. She seemed very surprised at that, obviously such a thing wasn't seen as 'polite' among Wraith…

'It's okay, John. I didn't get beat up thàt bad, I can still walk by myself', she spoke in her seductive, melodic, multiple voice. The other pilots jumped at her Wraithy voice and decided to keep their distance, with a Wraith you never knew, more than that, a Wraith Queen…

'Oh. Actually it didn't have anything to do with your health it's just a erghm thing a man does for a woman, you know, just being polite…', Sheppard spoke with a wink.

'So is it also polite for a man to bring flowers to a sick woman?'

'Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be a man… If I were sick, you could bring me flowers too.'

'If only I had known that, I had no intentions of being careless or impolite towards you.'

He started laughing. 'I think I can appreciate healing more than flowers, all they do is make me cough…'

'You also have an allergy for flowers then? Like doctor McKay?'

'When I'm sick I don't really like my bedside table being covered in flowers cause it makes it harder to breathe, you know. But one bouquet is all right.'

'Among the women in my clan it is expected of a mother to give a flower to her daughter once she becomes a Queen.'

'Oh… Well, we humans usually don't discuss things like that in public or give any flowers for that matter…'

Amarah giggled at that and started studying the insides of the ship. 'Are all ships from Earth built like this?'

'This is one of two, the other is called the Prometheus, it takes us quite some time to build these…'

'What do you mean with quite some time? I don't think you're able to protect your planet properly with only two ships… That's why it's easier to fly around, you don't need the same amount of ships or fire power…'

'There isn't really any direct threat to us in our solar system, most people don't even know there is such a thing as life on other planets… I think it took us several years to build the ships.'

'So you live on a planet with millions of people and there are no nearby planets inhabited? The circumstances on your planet must be very good then to feed that amount of people…'

'Not all people are fed, many suffer from hunger. But the United States, Australia and Europe are doing rather well, most people live a life of, what Pegasus people would call, luxury.'

'Colonel Caldwell? Colonel John Sheppard has arrived but the Queen of the hiveship insisted on joining him, I hope we made the right decision to approve, Sir', major Richardson spoke when they reached the control room. Doctor Kavanagh was trying to fix one of the many damaged system and froze in place when he saw the Wraith Queen enter, looking around curiously at the, to her, rather primitive control systems.

'This technology is definitely not Ancient but it seems different from other Earth technology I have encountered…'

'It's based on Goa'Uld technology. They're a sort of parasitic worms in our galaxy that take humans as hosts, their character is usually kinda evil, they enslave people and terrorise them and stuff…', John answered.

Colonel Caldwell looked as if John just hit him in the face. _What does he think he's doing, giving away all information on our technology and ships!_

'Colonel Sheppard, welcome aboard the Deadalus…. It's been quite some time since you or anyone else from Atlantis has heard from us but we've been experiencing some technical problems on the way here from Earth. As you see, there are hardly any systems undamaged after this recent battle with the Replicator warship', Caldwell said. Sheppard turned around to face the Colonel.

'Colonel Caldwell… Yeah, well, things have changed in Atlantis. I know we usually don't get along to well but I'm sure you'll be on my side on this one, Sir.'

'How do you mean 'changed'? What did doctor Weir do now?'

Sheppard noticed how Amarah wasn't at ease at all, she wasn't used to being ignored like that, especially by men, even for five seconds after they encountered her…

'Oh, nothing, really, she just made an alliance with the Replicators happen, that's all. I got into a bit of a fight with her, then I decided to pay Queen Amarah a visit, see what she thought of the situation. Though we met as enemies, I must say I've grown rather fond of her after she offered her help to Atlantis to destroy the Replicators once and for all. Unfortunately, doctor Weir had other plans…', Sheppard explained, studying Colonel Caldwell's face to see what he thought of it all. His face looked as if he just swallowed a melon whole.

'That's a very strange and unwise decision of her, indeed. These Replicators are machines and past events have definitely proven they cannot be trusted, under no circumstances whatsoever. Doctor Weir truly was the last person I'd expected to propose an alliance with them! I read they messed with her mind quite a bit in one of your mission reports, she wrote it herself, I could tell it had really gotten to her.'

'You say nanites messed with her mind? Such a thing has also occurred among my people, most did not survive until one of my scientists came up with a way to force the nanites out of their bodies… May I ask how you managed to save doctor Weir from such a horrible faith?' Amarah spoke, the question obviously aimed towards Colonel Caldwell. Her voice sounded just as multiple and ringing as ever. The whole control room stared at her even more after she had spoken. It was definitely a Wraith voice, but there was something quite unusual about the highpitched, melodic sound of her speech.

Colonel Caldwell stared at her for a few seconds, entranced by her voice at first, trying to figure out what she had just asked.

'We used electromagnetic waves to interfere with the connection between the nanites, the same method we used to disintegrate the Replicators…'

'So I thought you would have, Colonel Caldwell. A pleasure to meet you by the way, do excuse me for not shaking your hand, such a thing is not appropriate in this situation among my people, as I'm sure you'll understand. You're saying these nanites are still inside of doctor Weir's body?'

Half the room seemed unable to move at all, as if hypnotised, the others just looked as if they wanted to dart out the door as quickly as they could, many came up with all sorts of excuses to get out, a few came up with excuses to stay inside the room longer, just to be able to listen intently, next time she spoke. Her presence seemed to have a totally different effect on different people…

Sheppard could tell doctor Kavanagh only stayed there because he was scared to death and therefore unable to move. He could tell Colonel Caldwell didn't feel at ease around her, he could obviously feel the irresistible pull and he didn't like the fact a part of him wanted to obey her every command…

'Yes. They are not active of course, if that's what…'

'Are you one hundred percent sure of that, Colonel? Sudden changes of character shouldn't be underestimated, they can get in your head and make you do things but usually the victim is unaware of their influence and thinks he or she is simply experiencing his or her own feelings… A sudden change of heart could indicate the activity of nanites in the brain.'

'We could scan…' Caldwell started.

'They're smarter than that, all right.'

'Excuse me?' Colonel Caldwell wasn't used to being interrupted, especially not aboard of his own ship…

'They can sense whatever technology you'll use on them. When you scan them they'll appear to be inactive but they'll become active again once you've stopped scanning or whatever it is you do. A sister clan of ours has had several cases of nanite invasion and mind control. One cannot be careful enough these days.'

'Then how can we tell?' Sheppard asked, he definitely was taking her seriously and he could tell Colonel Caldwell wasn't, letting his prejudices overtake him, as he always did. First of all, he thought women were incapable of being in charge of a facility, second: he didn't trust the Wraith and merely saw them as a lower form of humanoid creatures that needed to be destroyed for the good of mankind.

'I think you've got just the right person aboard.'

'How do you… But of course! The primary goal of Replicators or nanites! To destroy Wraith. So if doctor Weir is under their control and you come walking in… Erghm, what exactly will happen?'

'I'm not sure, she would definitely not like me and try to destroy me. Or maybe just experiencing hateful feelings or thinking about destroying me, I have no idea… We have to make sure they're not suspecting that we're testing her…'

'Hold on, hold on! We cannot know that you're trustworthy so I don't think it's a very good idea to let you meet our leader just like that…'

Amarah sighed, loud enough for all to hear. 'That's your opinion then, Colonel. After all, she is your leader. I have no interest in keeping her out of trouble when her people are not willing to assist mine in our battle against the Replicators.'

'I'm not saying we don't need your help…. As you've just seen, we're prepared to go rather far in order to see more Replicators disabled. But we've had some very bad experiences with your kind and you're the killers of thousands of innocent people, including our own. It would not be the first time a Wraith came with promises of an alliance and then double crossed us…' Colonel Caldwell started.

'Nobody of my clan ever killed any of your people, colonel Caldwell, of that I am sure.'

'But you could. And you would if you had the chance.'

'That wouldn't be very wise in these circumstances. I dare to admit that I nééd your help, Colonel Caldwell. And you know very well you need help as well and that you're losing your own people to the Replicators.'

'And after the Replicators are destroyed?'

'Maybe I kill humans to survive but I'm not without mercy, Colonel Caldwell. I respect your kind and I'd rather die than to betray my allies just for the sake of feeding! I think my clan was past that way of thinking ages ago… Dare you say you know better?'

'Wow, wow! Calm down, kids. We're not here to fight, we're just here to talk. I'm sure Colonel Caldwell doesn't see it that way he's…' John could tell even his soothing talks wouldn't get her to calm down this time, after all she was a Wraith and they were proud and aggressive.

'The truth is, he's just scared of you. Scared that you'll betray him and hurt his people.'

'I have no intentions of hurting his people. You're not the only ones taking a risk, who says you won't try to destroy my hiveship when this is all over? Just to be sure? Don't pretend that the Wraith and Replicators are the only ones in this galaxy with a violent nature. At least we don't try to convince ourselves we're innocent.'

'I'd die before anything happens to you and your people, Queen Amarah. Have I not sworn to help and protect you? Do you trust me?'

'You I trust, John. You I trust with my life. But not this man, I'm sorry. If you change your mind and are willing to believe and trust me, Colonel Sheppard will know how to reach me', the Queen spoke. Then she turned around and stalked elegantly out of the room, guards following her closely.

John had to control himself not to start yelling her name and running after her, he was sure that wouldn't make Colonel Caldwell's trust in him any better. He decided to wait until after she left to tell Colonel Caldwell his Puddle Jumper was still aboard the hive. The Colonel gave the orders to drop off Colonel Sheppard aboard the hive so he could retrieve his Jumper.

Of course, the first thing John did when he got back to the hiveship was asking to speak to the Queen. 'The Queen wishes to be left alone', he heard when he got to the end of the Dart bay.

'How about Aylita? Can I talk to her?'

'She is preoccupied at the moment.'

'Colonel John Sheppard?' A voice came right after the door to the corridor had opened with a hiss.

John turned around and recognised the technician Levesque.

'A familiar face. Colonel Caldwell's rude behaviour didn't upset your Queen, did it?'

'As a matter of fact… I believe it might have. Our Queen does not wish to be treated in whatever way your Colonel Caldwell has treated her.'

'She wants to be in charge, listened to, obeyed and most of all: she wants to get what she wants when she wants it. Colonel Caldwell is a bit like that himself and he has lots of prejudices towards your people and he makes no secret of that…'

'It is not simply her own desire to be treated as a leader, she was born to be a leader and born to be listened to and obeyed. The situation she has just been in is very unnatural, need I say she is very disappointed in you.'

'Me? What did I do wrong? He's of my own rank, I can't just say to him he needs to do what she says immediately, even if I were to do so myself….'

'Colonel Sheppard… As a scientist, I understand that is how you feel and think. But to the Queen…. You're a servant of her now. And a servant of her is to defend her in all circumstances. She probably forgets that you have your own obligations towards your own people.'

The Colonel sighed. 'As long as it's just me and her and you… It's fine. But as soon as the rest of my people become involved, everything just goes wrong and we're fighting over silly misunderstandings…'

'To her such a thing is very severe…'

'Yeah, I know! But I can't force Colonel Caldwell and doctor Weir to do things they don't want!'

'I don't think you have to. In time they will realise they were wrong, we're a patient people, Colonel Sheppard. We'll still be around and willing to help. If you give it time, Queen Amarah will forgive Colonel Caldwell for his behaviour.'

'Then you're not like other Wraith. At least not those I've met.'

'Because of our rather violent and aggressive nature and being used to communicate through the mind… Most Wraith have a hard time dealing with humans when they're not food. Forgiving isn't in our nature and most things about our culture and behaviour… are also in our nature. Our clan is one of the few that wants to overcome that nature, become something more.'

'You don't have to 'become' something more, you already are. And at the moment, I'm more fond of you than I am of doctor Weir and colonel Caldwell. But now that the Queen has said it… This is nothing like doctor Weir and it is completely illogical for a woman whose mind was messed with by them the way doctor Weir's is. But at the same time, it still seems like her, only she's experiencing 'feelings' that are unlike herself. She probably doesn't even realise it but she's being manipulated by nanites! I think it might be good for her to see a Wraith sometime. When she experienced tons of hateful feelings she'll know something isn't right with her, Jennifer and Rodney will do some research and eventually come to the conclusion something is wrong indeed. Then they'll figure out how to get her back to normal and then she'll know she was wrong all along and we'll all be allies and kick Replicator butts!'

Levesque grinned. 'It would seem rather easy, putting it like that. How are you gonna get to her? The nanites are able to go from one person to another, who knows, maybe others have been infected as well and already alerted by your behaviour and cooperation with our people. There's no way to tell what awaits you in Atlantis…'

'I need to get there! Before it's too late! I'm probably the only one that suspects something like this!'

'Colonel Sheppard…. It is best that they don't know that you think doctor Weir's not the only one. If they begin to think of you as an actual threat, they will destroy you and do it in such a way nobody will ever know. Until it's too late.'

'Why are they doing this? Why aren't they just nuking us?'

'We have something they don't have. They think by examining us and controlling us, they'll be able to get it for themselves.'

'Then what is this thing we have and they don't?'

'Life. They want to destroy all Wraith, it's in their programming, but not all humans. For improving themselves is also in their programming, they think they need to be 'alive' to ascend.'

'And being alive would include actual emotions and feelings… I've heard that before, yeah. Can I please talk to your Queen?'

'A servant that dares to manipulate his Queen in such a way risks his life… But Queen Amarah is not like other Queens and probably wouldn't mind me trying to convince her to see you.'

'Thanks…' Sheppard watched him go into the corridor again and waited impatiently. He had to get back to Atlantis, before they were suspecting anything. _They. The nanites. What if they infect me as well? How many are infected? How much do they know about me and Amarah? Jennifer and Carson know. Could they be infected?_

And so colonel Sheppard continued to think, scared and eager at the same time to go back to Atlantis, to his people. _My people need me. I won't let them down now!_

I was sitting in my throne, feeling miserable as my top technician Levesque requested my permission to enter the throne room. I sighed. Why could nobody understand I wanted to be alone right now? I didn't want my children to know how weak my mind was, how emotional, how these humans influenced me…

_Colonel Sheppard has asked me to try and persuade you to let him see you. He shares my suspicions something more might be going on in Atlantis and he wants to go back and help his people. But something tells me he won't go before speaking to you. Please forgive me for my impoliteness, my Queen, but I feel as if it is best for you to see him now._

I sighed. They became more arrogant and rude everyday, especially this one! I thought about not answering but decided that would be useless, he wouldn't stop bothering me until I answered…

_Don't you think, as the Queen of this hiveship, I know best what is good for everyone, including myself? Therefore I must say you are right. I must see him, I want to see him. Send him in._

_Thank you, my Queen._

_Yeah, yeah, don't think you can make a habit out of this! You do something like this one more time and I _will_ have you tortured for your rude behaviour, lack of respect and neglecting of ranks within this hive!_

_I understand, my Queen. It will not happen again. And if it does, I will bear the consequences._

Had my love for this human caused my servants to change their behaviour towards me? Or had this one always been obstinate and had I only noticed now? It didn't matter right now, maybe it was a good thing my children could be independent.

A few moments later John Sheppard entered my throne room. I figured his bones were less sour now so I forced him to kneel, studying the darkblue ceiling and the ivy growing wildly there.

'If you have come to apologise for Colonel Caldwell's behaviour, don't do so for you're not responsible for what he does.' I got up from my throne and walked towards his kneeling form. 'Your own behaviour on the other hand, you _do_ take responsibility for, don't you?'

I started circling him now, touching his shoulders and then cheekbones gently, knowing what those simple touches of mine did to him. 'Speak!'

'I'm very sorry. Every fibre in my body wanted to defend you and punch him in the face right then and there for treating you like that but…'

'But what! Tell me!' I looked him straight in his hazel eyes, the sparkling, studying look in them making me even more angry!

'But it would have only made things worse between our two people.'

I sighed once again and allowed him to get to his feet, walking back to my throne, my back turned to him so he could not see my expression of anger weaken…

'I think this time, I might just forgive you, Colonel John Sheppard.' _If he weren't so damn good in bed I would've made him pay already…_

'Thank you, my Queen. I can see now there's no immediate alliance between our two people possible. Such things are delicate and take time and lots of trust….'

'Then why are you here? If not to apologise or to try and persuade me into talking to your people again?'

'I came to say goodbye.'

I remained silent. Not knowing what to say to that, not expecting that, though of course it made sense. Now it was clear to both of us that his people needed him in Atlantis. Maybe he was the only one who could get things fixed over there, the only one who could solve this entire mess.

Finally I managed to pull myself together, turn around to face him and come up with a good answer and a calm voice. 'Oh. It is wise of you to return to Atlantis. I probably should've suggested it myself, hadn't I been distracted by the rude behaviour of this Colonel Caldwell. You should go back there with the Deadalus, your people need you, now more than ever. It is in both our best interests to fix this nanite situation in Atlantis. Maybe I should hold on to your Ancient stargate travel vessel, just to make sure you come back when it's all settled in Atlantis.'

'Trust me, my Queen, there's no need for that. I gave Caldwell the 'Puddle Jumper retrieving excuse' so it would be suspicious if I returned to the Deadalus without my ship.'

'All right. Then you can go to your 'Puddle Jumper', as you call it, and go to the Earth ship Deadalus. It would be best if you told doctor Weir I no longer wished to assist you and you had been rejected by me. Tell her I don't trust her anymore because of her alliance with the Replicators. That should do the tric.'

'All right then… I guess I'll just erghm… go then', he kept standing there for a while. I stayed at my exact same position, my back turned to him again, studying my purple nails in the dim, blue light.

He eventually turned around and headed towards the door of the throne room. He was one step away from it when I spoke, without turning around.

'Of course you cannot go straight away since you didn't say goodbye to me yet.'

Sheppard turned around and looked at me in surprise. 'Erghm… Goodbye.'

'I'm afraid the word alone won't be enough, Colonel Sheppard', I said with a sly smile on my face, turning around, letting my predator, fluorescent eyes go over his body and pierce his hazel eyes.

He looked at me for a few seconds, then a mischievous smile came to his face. 'I don't think the Deadalus is in such a hurry, I sure wouldn't mind giving you a more… satisfying goodbye, my Queen…' I started laughing, my voice piercing and high.

_How I _love_ picking on this human!_

TBC…

'


	15. Return to Atlantis

Author's Notes:

Hi there my beloved readers!:-) Your Queen of Fanfic has returned lol ;-) What can I say, I've been a busy little bee (again!) this year but now I've got the time AND the inspiration to continue this story! FINALLY!:-D So I think I'll try updating twice a week, unless I gotta go to work but I don't know anything about that yet ... Anyway, here it is, the next chapter!:-D I hope you enjoy reading this brandnew chapter! Brandnew as in there are probably some mistakes in it, I just wanted to put it on as soon as possible ;-) And of course: REVIEW!:-D

Greetz: Wraith Fan -xXx-

* * *

Chapter 14: Return to Atlantis

After 'saying goodbye' to Queen Amarah I went to the Dart bay to retrieve my Puddle Jumper. As I got inside the Jumper I felt a sudden stabbing pain in my ribs. _Saying goodbye to a Wraith Queen sure hurts! I guess I should be getting used to experiencing physical pain after pleasing her Majesty._

As I flew the Jumper back to the Deadalus I once again went over the plan. I ran off because I simply couldn't understand Elisabeth's sudden trust in a former enemy. I went to Larrin to ask her for advice. Larrin told me I had to decide for myself what to do. Then on my way back to Atlantis I came across Amarah's hive and was practically forced to go on board …

I had to make sure I knew my lies, or rather my Queen's, well. Elisabeth wouldn't probe me, at least I thought she wouldn't, her nanites wouldn't want to risk anyone finding out about what they were up to. _Little buggarts!_

As I walked into the control room I noticed everyone was staring at me. Kavanagh still wasn't over Queen Amarah's performance yet because he flinched everytime Colonel Caldwell gave him an order.

'Ah… Colonel Sheppard. We were beginning to fear the Queen had fed on you. Are you all right? You look as if you're in pain … And why are you clutching your ribs like that?' Caldwell spoke, his voice half ironical, half menacing. _I surely got on his bad side somehow. Great. Just great._

'Oh, no, it's all right, Colonel Caldwell. I just feel a bit sick that's all. I'm sure you can understand now that you've met the company I was in for the past few days … Mind probing isn't exactly a pleasant experience, whether done by a Replicator or a Wraith Queen', I answered nonchalantly.

Colonel Caldwell looked at me for a few seconds, as if he was thinking about my previous words and actions, trying to decide whether or not my positive behaviour towards Queen Amarah was an act of fear or mind control… or an act of my own. He seemed to buy my explanation. _Of course he does. I mean, who the hell would ever even consider the possibility that Colonel John Sheppard has become a Wraith worshipper?_

* * *

'So you were their… prisoner for… how many days, John?' Her green eyes pierced my hazel eyes as if they were trying to read my mind or even as if trying to check if I really was Colonel John Sheppard.

'Three' A silence followed. 'Look, I rather not talk about it. I've just had one too many torture/prison experiences with Wraith. I don't trust the Replicators but… I've been a total idiot to trust a bunch of Wraith.

I mean, the behaviour of a machine you can actually predict… but not the behaviour of these…' I held my breath for a bit. It was kind of hard for me to talk like this. I tried to focus on all the Wraith that really _did_ deserve to be called … 'Monsters'

Doctor Weir nodded. 'It's not a problem, John. I'm just glad you're all right, the Wraith really are foul, untrustworthy creatures that need to be destroyed' For a moment her face reddened and she pretended to blow her nose. 'Sorry. This cold really is getting on my nerves I guess … Shouldn't you go see doctor Keller? And maybe doctor Heightmeyer as well, you look pretty shaken up'

'Keller… Yeah, my ribs are killing me. Heightmeyer… I really don't want to go and explain everything to her to have her conclude I'm not fit for duty or a lunatic or whatever. Non of us can afford that crap right now'

Weir looked up at me and seemed to decide to let it drop. For now. 'Fair enough. I think it would be best if you take some time off. Just for a bit'

'You've no idea how much I could use that, Elisabeth. You know after the whole Todd-thing I thought maybe… But I was wrong. I know now that our own people are the only ones I can trust' I sighed, got up and started walking towards the door …

'Oh.. John?' Her voice sounded behind me. I turned around slowly and forced a smile, hoping it didn't look like the sort of grin Igor could have on his face. 'Yes, Elisabeth?'

'Running off like that simply because you disagreed was not only very stupid but also very dangerous. Now I know you've been through a lot and you meant no harm so, I'm willing to let it go for now. Meaning I will have to use all my influence to make sure the IOA doesn't officially and fully investigate this but….'

I looked a bit worried. Which was fine because even if I had been tortured by Queen Amarah, I should be worried about an IOA-investigation that could cost me my job or worse. 'But?...'

'But I'm sure they'll make up a file of their own on this. They're just waiting for the opportunity to replace you. They'll use whatever they can lay their hands on. You can't afford any more mistakes, John. I can't keep on protecting you and I really don't want someone appointed by the IOA replacing you. So take care to avoid this kind of mistakes in the future. Do we understand each other, John? Are we clear here?'

_Oh, yeah, I understand you and your nanites. It's a threat, isn't it? Keep away from the Wraith and do as I say or I'll have your ass sen__t back to Earth before you can say 'Court Marshall'._

'Crystal clear… Elisabeth. I might wanna see Heightmeyer after all, will look nice on my file' I had to use all my self-control not to bang the door as I left the office and headed towards the infirmary. I needed to check on Keller… and Heightmeyer. Exposure of the real nature of my contact with Amarah would be the end of me. _Hell, they could have me sent to a cell in Area 51 for all I know!_

'Oh my God! John! You have returned! I was beginning to think you wouldn't and so were your team members… You hàve spoken to them already, haven't you?' Jennifer's mouse-like face stared at John, seemingly full of worry. _I'm really getting paranoid!_

'Erghm… No, I haven't. Elisabeth insisted I'd be checked immediately cause… I have a few broken ribs and some old bone injuries and bruises…' I replied with a painful smile.

'Okay, let's get this over with so you can go and see your team members, they've been worried sick about you… Everyone has actually. Well, me and Kate had a pretty good clue to where you might have gone but kept our mouths shut wisely. You don't think the IOA is going to find out about this?'

I looked at her with a look of worry while she was scanning my body for broken bones and raised my eyebrows. 'You running off I mean. I bet they wouldn't like that and lately they've just been looking for an excuse to get rid of you. Am I right?'

'Yeah, they have. Listen, Jennifer, the thought of my girlfriend doesn't… ignite feelings of hatred in you…. Does it?' I must have looked very serious and tense because Jennifer looked at me as if I might have a lethal heart failure on the spot.

'No… no, of course not. We talked about this. I'm fine with it. As a matter of fact, I think that, in the long run, it could make things better in Pegasus. But I don't think most of us are ready. Not just yet. Not now… With the Replicators and everything. I still can't believe Elisabeth chose this path of all possible paths to follow!' I studied her face for a bit, trying to check if she was genuine.

It was not as if she could be an actual Replicator, just nanites influencing emotions, so really, there'd be no reason whatsoever for her to lie about her feelings to him and actually pull it off. Everybody knew Jen was a poor liar.

'You've no idea how glad I am to hear that. I mean… Amy is convinced that.. Elisabeth's emotions and decisions are being influenced by the nanites that are still inside her body. Her.. brain'

A look of worry spread across Keller's face when she started putting bandages on all the damaged parts of my 'fragile' body. 'But the nanites aren't active and even if they were, our scans would've detected them. I still do them every few months or so. Can't be sure enough, especially now that we're actively ergh involved with Replicators'

She shivered as if the idea alone gave her the creeps. Strange how she put more trust in Wraith than Replicators. Maybe it was because she really knew how little difference there was between Wraith and humans and how much difference between Replicators and humans.

'They sense it when they're about to be scanned. So they momentarily shut themselves down. Amarah's heard of it happening to members of a sister clan' I stared at Jennifer, hoping for some kind of confirmation or maybe even a solution to this whole fucked-up situation.

'Well… I guess it's possible. These nanites are so complicated it's hard to tell what their limitations are…' The doctor started, looking as if she was thinking about the possibilities of that.

'If they even have any' I added. _How in God's name am I supposed to fix this? I'm going to need Rodney's and Jennifer's help on this one. And hope non of us get caught._

'Of course they have limitations, John. They're machines. Very complex and therefore rather unpredictable machines but… Machines nonetheless. They don't do anything that's not programmed. We do. That's what gives us a chance at defeating them and if they're planning on infiltrating us in this manner… We've got to do whatever it takes to stop them. Even if it means risking our jobs or lives in the process'

I'd never seen this look of determination on her face. Oh, wait, I had, when she was trying to save a patient's life even if this patient wasn't likely to make it. Jennifer was stronger than I'd initially thought, I knew that now. I also knew I could trust her. Same could be said for Kate. _If she hasn't been infected by nanites in the mean time._

'Thanks, Jen. You're a real friend'

* * *

_If you don't stop pacing__ up and down this room I swear I'll feed on you and you won't like it._

The golden Worshipper looked up in surprise. 'My Majesty… I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were awake already. Your will is strong' Honey eyes met blue feline ones.

'What's the matter? Humans don't walk around like that unless they're worried about something' I got out of bed and sat on a chair, staring into hyperspace out of one of my bedroom windows. Seeing nothing but his face in the blue haze.

'Same thing you're worried about, my Queen', my second in command said as she gently started brushing my wavy, blue hair. I couldn't stop a low purr escaping from my throat at the touch.

'And what would it be that I'm worried about, Aylita?' She could read me like an open book and I knew it. Yet I often denied it. Despite the fact that I trusted her with my life it still scared me that someone, let along a mere human, could read me like that.

Aylita smiled at me and went to kneel on the ground in front of me, hands and brush in her lap. 'The young Lantean. John Sheppard. You sent him back into that nanite hole. And now you're scared he won't be able to come out. To come back to you. Ever'

Anyone else would've been beaten and fed upon for such insolence. But not my daughter. For that was what I thought her of. 'He'll come back. If I have to go to Atlantis, blow up a fleet of warships and fight an army of Replicators to get him back, I'll do it!'

She smiled. A warm smile. Not just her cherry lips smiled but also her eyes, it was if they lit up with a reassuring, comforting glow. The smell of her powerful lifeforce became stronger and I knew she was doing it on purpose to cheer me up.

Aylita really was a remarkable creature. Nobody was sure if she really was a human freak of nature or some other creature, gifted by our mighty ancestors. For her lifeforce grew without end. Even to the point where her body could no longer hold it all and it bled through the air like hot, lovely chocolate. That's why she was immortal. That's why she could take the feedings of a dozen Wraith a week without getting a single wrinkle. That's why I kept her with me all those years ago. Why she boosted up the confidence of my people despite our many enemies.

'I could go. They do not know my face …' The bringer of delight started in a soft whisper.

'Absolutely not!' I jumped up from my chair in a split second and grabbed both of her arms in a non too gentle grasp. 'It's bad enough to have one person I dearly care about out there without my most trusted Worshipper and second in command running off to the lion's lair!'

She sighed. Not even trying to get out of my powerful grip, despite the fact that it was hard enough to bruise her delicate skin. 'What about Morse?', she winked at me. My face lit up and so did hers and we both laughed and I hugged her close to me, my claws going through her silky human hair.

* * *

'So you're saying that Elisabeth and possibly others are affected by nanites in their brain? Well, I… can think of only one person that could help us with this but if he's compromised…' Kate Heightmeyer said as she looked at me and Jen, putting a string of blond hair behind her right ear.

'We're screwed. I know. Good thing he doesn't know enough about human behaviour to actually realise that we're testing him…' I started, already getting out of my chair.

I hated those chairs, the only way to sit in them without getting a sore back was by relaxing and laying back. And really, who the hell feels relaxed when he goes to visit a shrink in another galaxy? I usually ended up having an ache in my back for the rest of the week.

After a short stop at the gym to greet Teyla and Ronon, me and Jennifer had gone to Kate's office straight away. I was, in a way, greatful I hadn't met Rodney yet, for our faiths depended on him. As long as we hadn't tested him there was still hope. But at the same time I just wanted to get it over with.

I and Jennifer said goodbye to Kate and started making our way towards Rodney's lab. It would be a bit suspicious if the shrink came along as well so we had to leave her. 'If Rodney is compromised, there's always Zelen…'

'Oh, come on! That's total crap and you know it' Jennifer smiled, the kind of omniscient smile only a female doctor can have. 'What?'

'Nothing. Just how you automatically jump to Rodney's defence. You guys really _are_ closer than outsiders would believe. He'll be all right, the nanites should know better than to try and mess around with the brain of the greatest genius on the base'

_I hope so. I really do._

'Rodney..' Doctor McKay jumped up as if startled. 'Oh, Sheppard! You scared the living daylights out of me! Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that? What's up? Why are you bothering m…'

The scientist seemed at a loss of words for a few seconds. _Now here's something we don't see everyday._ 'Sheppard! You're back! Where the hell have you been? You had everyone worried sick!' I must have looked pretty funny with that surprised look on my face when McKay ran to me and hugged me as if to check if I was solid and not a ghost.

'Wow… glad to see you too, Rodney. Take it easy. Breathe. Now, I.. we.. have something very important to ask you …' Blue big eyes stared at me as if he had no idea whatsoever as to why I would want to ask him something very important.

'Sure… erghm…. Ask away' He seemed to realise he was still clutching my arms so he quickly let go and took a step back, trying to pull himself together.

'Have you talked to Elisabeth during the last few days? Have you had any hateful feelings towards Wraith?' Me and Jennifer must have looked strange, staring at him as if the faith of the galaxy depended on his answers to those questions. _Well, it DOES depend on those answers, doesn't it?_

'No.. As a matter of fact, I haven't been talking to anyone much during the last few days, safe Zelenka but I can't say I'm too happy about that. I've been locked up in this lab, practically without food to try and actually do something about this very wrong situation!

You know, some people just run off when they come across a problem while others stay and try to come up with an actual solution! What is the purpose of these ridiculous questions? And even if I did have time I really wouldn't feel like talking to Elisabeth.

No, mister, I don't wanna talk to Elisabeth! You know, Todd. He actually would be handy to have around seeing how these damn codes are taking me AGES _and_ I have to do this all in secret! Working my ass of here to save the galaxy but nobody can know! That's just great, always the same around here…'

'Rodney… It's all right. I didn't just run off. I tried to go find some help so you wouldn't have to do this all by yourself but unfortunately Colonel Caldwell got in my way… And if I could lock myself up in a lab not to talk to Elisabeth, I would, trust me …' I started, seeing that Rodney was close to losing his temper.

'Oh! Get some help! Well, did you get some help then? Cause I don't see any help! Unless that's not Jennifer but an ascended ancient in disguise!' Doctor Keller had to start laughing at that last remark. 'What? You cannot possibly surprise me anymore, John Sheppard! I know I can expect anything from you!'

'No, this is Jen all right. But I know why Elisabeth's been acting like this. Possibly other people have been acting strange lately …' I held up my hand as I saw Rodney's mouth open. He hesitated but then closed it again. 'The nanites in Elisabeth's body have reactivated themselves and are messing with her head again and again.. she doesn't realise it's affecting her, making her feel things she doesn't really feel, influencing her decisions…'

'How did they… They must sense when they're about to be scanned, I mean, that makes perfect sense! Cause a scanner uses wavelengths that influence their bonds, not enough to make shut them off or make them disintegrate but.. Enough for them to detect! How come I didn't think of that myself?'

'Okay… Now that's explained. What are you going to do about it?' At that moment Zelenka came in. 'Rodney, this is ridiculous, you can't sit in here trying to figure out how to defeat our 'allies' as we nowadays call them, you risk losing your job and honestly, I can't run this city all by myse…'

'Oh, Colonel Sheppard. You have returned? Where have you been? I heard of a fight between you and doctor Weir?...' I stared at him for a bit. Then answered. 'Well yeah I was just… In need of some advice so I paid the Travellers a little visit. Then got kidnapped by Wraith, got saved by Caldwell.. You know the drill'

'Zelenka, you know ergh… now really isn't a good time! Sheppard and I have got some ergh catching up to do! So would you please get lost and don't come back? Thank you very much !' McKay said as he started pushing a surprised and absolutely baffled Zelenka towards the door. 'Fine, fine. I'll leave you to your work or whatever it is you're doing in here …'

'We have to shut those nanites down immediately and do it in a way that can cover the entire city: we use the shield. I sure can come up with an excuse to put it up cause it's been failing lately. Of course shutting them down is the easy part, it's getting them out of their hosts' bodies that's going to be the tricky part …' He stared at us for a bit. 'Well, get out! Go talk to the rest of your team or something, I've got top secret work to do! Off you go!'

_He didn't even ask how I found out. How convenient._

* * *

She looked at him with her typical diplomatic 'don't test me'-glare. 'I'm saying it would be very unwise of you to fire the military leader of this city against my will. Especially in a situation as this. What Atlantis needs right now is stability. And I'm willing to go quite far to obtain that'

'Look, doctor Weir, I know you think very highly of this.. Colonel Sheppard. And yes he has proven to be good at what he does at times but.. At other times he has also proven to be very unreliable and unpredictable. Seriously, if you want stability in this city, he's not your way to get it'

'You'll be allowed to question him, Mr Woolsey. But that is all. I am still the leader of this base and my decision is final. Unless you want to replace me as well?'

'Question him I will. And if he says anything that even slightly suggests that he is unreliable and a danger to this expedition… I will have him removed. Regardless of what you think and regardless of your connections in the White House' Woolsey shut his briefcase and got out of his chair. 'Good day, doctor Weir'

* * *

'You can lie to Elisabeth but you cannot lie to me, John' Dark brown eyes met his as she turned her Athosian face towards him.

'Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?' I tried to act surprised but part of me wasn't. Not really. Teyla had always been able to somehow sense if something was wrong. Especially with the people she was around a lot.

'I didn't want to speak of it in front of Ronon. But you weren't kidnapped were you? Just… Be careful if you use Larrin as an excuse. Make sure she _knows_ you're using her as an excuse. And still. I think your IOA will give you trouble if you do anything like this again'

I sighed. Why was everything so difficult now? Everything was just wrong now. Elisabeth. The IOA. _Me and my loyalties… _'They cannot be trusted and they don't care about this. For all we know they're saving us for last so they can experiment on us or get their hands on our city or whatever it is they want from us! Maybe just some extra firepower. Or more likely: they just don't want us as their enemy. Meaning we stand a chance against them and they know it!'

'I know, John. And I know something's not right with Elisabeth and some other people. Your return will right the wrong. They told you what was wrong. What is wrong, John? How did they know?' I tried to look at her as if I was utterly surprised but she didn't buy it.

'I know where you've been. And I don't blame you or judge you for it. For really, who else is there to turn to? All I'm saying is that you have to be careful that the IOA doesn't send you back to Earth. Cause for some reason.. You're the only one who can do this, John. The only one that can just run off to the lair of the lioness and come back with what he needs'

I looked at her again and explained what was the matter with Elisabeth and possibly others. I kept my mouth shut about the rest she said. We went back to Ronon and Jennifer after that. Talked all night about football and silly old movies and who outbested who in poker. To put it more simple: we talked about nothing but were happy to be together again.

* * *

'Rodney… I didn't expect you here. Especially not this early …' I tried to push the sleep away and listen to what Rodney had to say. A sparkle of hope lit up inside me as I let him in my room. The door closed behind him with a hiss but somehow it didn't sound like the right sort of hiss…

_Not the time to get sentimental, John._

'Yeah, well, I haven't exactly finished… I mean, I can shut them down but not remove them. I'm trying to use their attraction to each other to manage that but well, then I'd need other nanites. Stealing the ones we had in storage wasn't easy but trying to reprogram and restart them is something else all together'

I mentioned for him to go sit on the only chair in the room. I sat down on the bed. 'So… Why are you here then? Not that I'm not absolutely thrilled to hear that you're making such progress but…'

'Progress? I'm nowhere near finished, the hard bit is now! But no, I didn't come to tell you that. Not really. I… I've detected something strange in subspace. It sounded a bit like …'

'Morse?' A hopeful look on my face. It must have surprised him. _No, it cannot be. How would they know Morse anyway?_

'Ergh.. yeah. How did you..? Never mind! Anyway, it's obviously some sort of message. For you. So I've printed it, I'll leave the deciphering up to you cause I really don't have time and… Well, wouldn't want to read your mail, right?' I could see by the look on his face he thought Larrin had sent the message. _Good._

'Okay, Rodney, thanks. I'm going to grab a bite, want to join me? Come on.. you've got to eat right? Or else you can't think properly' I could see he was trying to think of something to say that could get him back to his lab but he succumbed. Rodney McKay wasn't going to say no to food just because of some Replicator crisis. It was reassuring to know that some things never changed.

He sighed. It had been a late night, with lots of drinking (that officially started after Rodney had gotten back to his lab) and chatter with his friends. He'd only seen Ronon drunk once before but seeing the tough man in such a position again was somehow extremely amusing. Teyla seemed to agree on that for she occasionally smiled in his direction after having looked at Ronon.

And now after lots and lots of alcohol he had to somehow try and remember a code he'd learned five years ago and had only used once ever since. And not to write a complex message. _Five years since I joined this expedition. Feels like a lifetime ago. Another life. Not my life._

After around three hours he finally thought he'd figured out the entire message. Or what it was likely to say judging by the words he hàd managed to decipher. His heart was in flames once again. It hurt and felt wonderful at the same time. Like fire. _Like her eyes. Like the touch of her hand._

_My beloved John Sheppard. Words cannot express how worried I am. I never thought I could be this worried about anyone, even my beloved family. How it is that not knowing you at all makes me feel like I do? That the very fact that we're a mystery to each other is what binds us together?_

_I've been thinking a lot about everything. And I've decided that I'm happy we met. It is strange though, even for me. Stories of such bonds like ours exist among my people, might I add, most such stories end in bloodshed and tears. But our story is different, I can sense it. Our cultures aren't really all that different and what differences there are we can both learn from._

_So many wars and arguments are based on nothing else but misunderstandings. And really, we wouldn't want to finish each other off simply because we couldn't read each other's minds? Even when you can there's misunderstanding. Maybe even especially then._

_I also realise that you hardly know anything about me. I wish we had more time. Time for you to really learn the Aridonian way of life. How life is at the very heart of our existence in so many different ways. How come I feel like I do, react how I do to what your people do. I have the greatest of respect for your people. But you're different still. You I love, you I trust. Please try not to betray that trust in any way for such a thing I will not tolerate, regardless of my feelings for you._

_When this is all over (meaning, when your doctor Weir and fellow Atlanteans are back to their old selves)… Will you come back to me? For real this time? I feel it is necessary for us to spend some time together. Understand each other better. _

_I miss you already. Let me know when you're ready to come back to us. I'll let you know our current location for we are constantly on the move. It's part of our new tactic. I will tell you about it when we meet. Your help and that of your people could sure come in handy now. _

_Yours always: Bright Star_

_PS: Try to get doctor McKay to trust us. Lantash and Meridian could definitely use some help with those nanite codes. Subspace really is a great means of communicating over long distance but this Morse or any other code takes a long time to broadcast and decipher in a safe way. Electromagnetic waves are a far better method. I'm sure your doctor McKay could find a way to tap into such a network._

I was glad to have finally deciphered and read this message. I could hear her voice as I read it, smell her hair and see her gorgeous glowing eyes … But I also knew she would expect me to do as she told me. It was also a test. She was doing this to test his loyalty. Not understanding how trying to convince Rodney could prevent him from ever seeing her again. Not understanding how going back to see her could have him lose his people's trust and therefore any chance at introducing them to the Aridonians, Amarah's clan.

_It's sim__ple for her. Yet so very complicated. I cannot screw it up, I cannot betray her trust. I will do as she asks. And I will definitely go back to her, whether she asks it of me or not._

I started writing down my answer. I hoped she wouldn't interprete my message being half the length of hers as a lack of willingness to put time and effort in her.

* * *

_My Queen?_

I turned away from the map of our territory I had been studying. I'd lost track of the number of worlds I had to remove from that map because they had become uninhabitable or totally destroyed. It was hardly surprising that the Worshipper worlds were among the first to go.

If I hadn't decided to take up the territory that was left without hive I wouldn't have been able to keep my people fed for this long without going into immortal practices again. Ever since I met John I decided not to consider that option again. Even if it meant the death of me and my children. For if we started just slaughtering innocents like the other Wraith clans did we would truly be dead.

_What is it, Lantash? Word from Commander Meridian's hive?_

_No. But there is word from Atlantis. I've gotten rid of some errors if you don't mind? It's surprising that we're better at using codes invented by these humans than they are. Or maybe not that surprising._

I liked this one. Actually I usually took a liking to the children that challenged my authority most. Tested their boundaries, how far they could go without getting punished. Some even went to life-threatening extents in it. But it was all for the greater good.

The balance between evolution and old ways was an important one to our clan. For we didn't want to be stuck in the past. During a longer period of time, our method proved far more beneficial than the methods most Wraith clans now used while fighting for survival. And we had all the benefits of evolution and change, also within the very technology and systems of our hiveship. It had allowed us to build an armada and to combine Ancient technology with our own.

_Maybe not. Send me this message immediately._ I walked towards my own personal access point to our hive's database and mentally asked not to be disturbed.

_Of course, my Queen. Might I add that I find it very unnerving that we have chosen to negotiate with one who apparently isn't fully trusted by the rest of the Atlanteans or who runs their business?_

_No. You may not. But since you already have. I don't find this unnerving at all. The Atlanteans will join us, if not now, then when they are forced to by the circumstances. The nanites will no longer influence their leader once doctor McKay is done with them. They will see reason Lantash?_

_Yes, my Queen?_

_If you tell anyone about these messages or about my plans you will pay for it dearly. That includes Commander Meridian._

_Why would I want to tell him about Sheppard?_

_You know why. I'm as much qualified in science as you are if I want to be, Lantash. You can't hide anything from me. Be happy you can't. You really wouldn't want to swap places with Meridian now would you?_

_Oh no, my Queen. Definitely not. I can't imagine how extremely difficult it must be to tell general Leviathan what to do._

I laughed. He might be insolent and a know-it-all who questioned every order I gave (to him or others) but he sure had a sense of humour I could appreciate. Not to mention a superbrain that could _almost_ compare to Meridian's. Of course my brain was the most superb of all, after all: I was a Queen. Though I wasn't surprised at all that some hives could survive without a Queen.

_With my looks that shouldn't be too hard, don't you agree?_

_Yes. I mean, ergh… It's not just that._

_I know. Just checking if you still remembered that._

I ended our mental connection. I wanted to be alone with the message. His message. _Oh, by the ancestors, I miss him already!_

I opened the message and read it carefully. I didn't fail to notice it was a lot shorter than my message. He was probably making it as short as possible as not to raise suspicion amongst his people. _No need to get upset about it …_ I took a few deep breaths and read the message.

_My lovely Bright Star, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear from you. I wasn't expecting it but you're very unpredictable so there's nothing I cannot expect, right? My apologies for the length of this message but I'm a total dumbass so writing messages in Morse takes me a long time and I wouldn't want to get caught. Not with those nanites still there or this IOA-guy around. He wants to question me in three hours and I haven't slept yet. That's going to be one hell of a converstation, let me tell you._

_Rodney's got it figured out, I think. He's going to use the attraction of the nanites to ergh other nanites he stole somewhere to get them out of the bodies of their victims. So now he's programming the 'other nanites'. He claims it's going to take weeks but I'd say a few days should do the trick. Hey maybe if he's not doing as good as I think he is this Lantash kid could help him out? I'll see how it's going and when it's not too good I'll let him know about that. You know, force him with the nanites still in place and everything. He does work better under pressure and he's more open—minded … _

_So now I gotta go to bed. I think the IOA would even use 'drinking on duty' or 'sleeping disorders' to kick me out. I love you more than anything or anyone. Including me. Oh, how I love myself! And yes, when this is all over, I'll come back to you. I always do, don't I? I can sense a habit in the make._

_I kiss you on your pretty blue nose! And do all sorts of ergh other stuff that makes you break my bones. I hope I see you soon. Miss you already. JS _

It felt as if my heart jumped out of my chest. _Until then, John Sheppard. I'm looking forward to it._

* * *

_**A few days later …**_

'This is no use! I'm never going to finish this on time! I just don't know enough about their original programming to do this kind of changes overnight!' Doctor McKay started panicking, in a frantic state again.

'Relax, Rodney. If there's anyone who can do this, it's you. Besides, I think I've got the address of someone who might be able to help you …' I tried to keep my voice steady and look nonchalant. It was a poor act but it was enough to fool Rodney McKay.

'How do you mean? Could you not have told me sooner? I've been going over these same codes for DAYS! I don't sleep! I don't eat! And oh now he shows up he knows someone who might be able to help me! What is this address?'

I gave him the electromagnetic wave alphabet Amarah had sent me along with her Morse message and let him work on it. In the following days McKay's mood improved and so did his work. I was beginning to feel he was getting damn close to ending this nanite nonsense.

_**A week later …**_

'You're telling me that it worked, they didn't remember anything strange and just continued this freaking alliance?' I couldn't believe this! They didn't know their heads had been messed with in the first place and now Elisabeth didn't even have a change of heart?

'Would you please relax? It'll take some time for them to readjust their thoughts or.. something, right, Kate?' McKay looked a bit worried. He'd definitely kept his mouth shut about the help he'd been getting, John wasn't even sure if he knew what direction it came from.

'I think so yes though there's no way to know for sure. But the nanites are gone so that's a start. Worst case scenario: we'll have to wait until the Replicators do something that proves they're not worthy of our trust. And seriously, how long could that take?'

_Well I'm not going to stick around to find out._

I said goodbye to Jennifer, Rodney and Kate and left Kate's office. I went to my room and got my backpack out of the closet and started throwing in underwear, some shirts, pants… Oh, hell, why not.. Some golf clubs. Baseball bat. Now where was that baseball?

I'd just crawled under my bed to look there and a piece of pizza that'd been lying there for a veeery long time almost made me throw up… When I heard a voice behind me. It startled me that much that I banged my head against the bed.

'Aaarggh!Jeez, Teyla! Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?...'

'Where are you going, John?' She looked at me as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Could I blame her for it? It wasn't just concern now. It was more like… fear.

'Going?' I tried to go stand in front of the open backpack in a nonchalant way 'What makes you think I'm going somewhere?'

'You're still holding a baseball and a pair of boxers' The Athosian said as she pushed me aside to look at the open backpack on the bed. 'I told Ronon you were going to see Larrin. I advise you to alert her of the fact that she's being used as an excuse. I'll leave it up to you to decide in which way you could convince her to play along. Here. You might need this'

I stared at the stunner she'd given me for a few seconds. It was Ronon's. 'So… you know where I'm going and… you're not going to try and stop me?'

She sighed and started putting the rest of my shirts in the backpack. Need I add she did it in a far neater way than I'd just done. 'You wouldn't listen. And… ' Teyla turned around and looked me in the eye. She came closer and put her hands on my shoulders in a concerned but friendly way.

'And I think you're very brave to consider all options. Even when nobody supports you. I understand what it's like to want to trust someone, John. Just be careful you don't want it that much it blinds you. As it has blinded me in the past …'

'Michael?' I asked, my voice raw and somehow softer than I'd intended it to be. She nodded. Did I just see tears glistening in her eyes?

'Take care, John. And be careful. You will come back, won't you?' The Athosian leader and friend said to me as she hugged me. I could feel my ribs protesting. They'd just recovered from their abuse. _Oh how very ironical._

'Teyla… Of course I will! This is Atlantis, this is my home now, you are my family now!' I hugged her even closer despite the pain in my ribs.

'Earth was your home first. As you just confirmed… The place one calls 'home' changes over time. Not even that much time. I must say… It feels as if Atlantis is my home now. But I still feel at home with my people. It is different for you, isn't it?'

'Yeah. But Earth stopped being a home to me a long time before I joined this expedition. I'll always have a home here and with you and Ronon. Nothing can ever change that. Don't worry about me. There's enough other stuff for you to worry about. You should go see Kanaan sometime. There's a chance he won't be there at the end of this war, if there even is an end that leaves any of us alive …'

'You shouldn't talk like that, John! There is still hope! Never give up hope! It's what keeps us strong, makes us different from the Replicators …' The conviction and determination in her eyes were familiar. They reminded me of Bright Star.

'I know there's hope for this galaxy. But many will die among the way to victory. I just hope it's not you or anyone you care about it. You're a strong woman, Teyla. A survivor. No bloody ancient machine is gonna wipe your people out that's for sure! Lead them, support them. You're better at it than Halling is. Nothing forces you to stay here …'

'If I don't keep an eye on things here than who will? I trust Kanaan to keep an eye on our own people. I trust you to find useful, trustworthy allies not only for this war, John. More than anyone I understand. I'm just surprised you're the one that goes this way. You of all people'

'I feel like it's my destiny. Like my life's meant nothing until now. Have you ever felt like that?' I asked, my voice emotional and therefore uncontrolled. I was still holding her hands in mine as if holding on for dear life.

She stared deeper into his hazel eyes. 'Yes. When I came to Atlantis. But I'll never forsake my own people.'

'Me neither, Teyla. Me neither.'

I went to the bed and closed the backpack, picked up my jacket. But when I turned around she was gone. I took my stuff and started sneaking to the Puddle Jumper bay. It was around midnight, nobody in sight. I knew I only had a few more minutes before Rodney's programme would automatically activate the stargate without sounding the alarm. On my way there I slipped a 'thank you'-note under his door.

I left in the death of night. Like a cat going on the hunt. Or rather… a mouse going back to the lair of the lioness. Or was it a cub going back to its mother?

The Puddle Jumper flew away in space, in a quadrant far away from Atlantis or any other planet he knew, just as an armada of hiveships dropped out of hyperspace …

* * *

TBC …


	16. Back to Basics Part I

_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone!:) It's been a looooooong while but I'm back with a brandnew chapter!:D Or the first part of a brandnew chapter that is, figured I'd just post what I have so far rather than wait until I have the entire chapter, cause it's turning out rather long again.. ;) I hope I've still got some readers who haven't forgotten about me (or who have alerted my story) :P Anyway: enjoy the new chapter!:D

Greetz: Wraith Fan –xXx-

PS: and… reviews please!:D

Chapter 15: Back to Basics: Part 1

"Commander, we have detected a small unknown vessel, it's rapidly approaching our fleet …"

_Great. Probably another spy or kamikaze-pilot. Couldn't they just leave him alone?_

He needn't worry about them, it was only a matter of time before they ran out of food. He hadn't deliberately left the Hoffans' virus behind for the Replicators to find but it had proven beneficial to him so far.After all, his people didn't need the humans.

The Replicators wouldn't have bothered trying to take out the humans if hiveships had been that easy to track. And with the small adjustments he'd made to their ships, the Replicators probably wouldn't bother to hunt them down even if they did detect them. But that would only be after they'd finished off the Wraith …

"Is it Wraith design?" The commander of the fleet got up and approached the head of technicians, a relatively new recruit but in the last weeks he had proven far more useful than any of his predecessors and he didn't ask any annoying questions.

"Negative. The vessel appears to be of Ancient design …", the technician answered.

He approached the technician to have a look at this unknown Ancient vessel. One look was enough to confirm his suspicions. _A Puddle Jumper._ Had they tracked him down? Or was this just a coincidence?

Anyway, there was only one small ship. He could easily deal with it. Maybe this was the moment he had been waiting for. The need for revenge for what the Atlanteans had done to him burned like a raging, all-consuming fire.

"Establish a radio connection to this vessel …", the Commander spoke in a voice that didn't allow any questioning of his order.

The technician had a confused, curious look on his face but didn't ask anything.

"Attempting to connect to Ancient vessel… Connection established"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was surprised to see the fleet of hives appear. This wasn't the place where Amarah said she'd be. After scanning one of the ships I came to the conclusion that this wasn't Amarah's fleet.

_Crap. Not exactly the company I was looking for._

I knew that if they'd detected me I couldn't possibly hope to escape but I had to try. I was surprised when I saw that they wanted to communicate with me. They probably wanted information. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see what they have to say. Who knows, maybe they're friends of Amarah's._ But something told me they weren't.

"Colonel Sheppard. What a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to find you here", an all too familiar raspy voice spoke as the hated face appeared on his screen.

"Well, well, what a small galaxy. I must confess I didn't expect to see you here either. I'd just love to come on in and have some coffee and a chat but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry. Other plans, you know", I responded, trying to sound nonchalant and uncaring. In a way I was but I had a feeling they weren't just going to let me go.

"Oh, well, Colonel, that's no way to treat old friends. I think I'll have to insist", the treacherous creature said.

"Well if you insist.. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" I received docking instructions.

"Need I add that we have pinpointed your vessel with our laserbeams and that even invisibility cannot save you from our updated scanners?" Was it just me or did that bastard sound amused? He was enjoying this!

"You really won't take no for an answer, will you?" I said mockingly as I approached the nearest hiveship.

"I'm afraid I won't, Colonel. We needn't make this any more difficult. Surrender now and I will spare your pathetic life"

_So this is how he's going to play it._ The best thing to do would be just to play along and try to knife him in the back when I got the chance. _If I get the chance that is …_

"Now why on Ea.. in Pegasus, would you wanna do that?" I tried to estimate my chance of escaping these ships without taking any direct hits. One to zero.

"I just want you to understand me a little bit better, Colonel Sheppard. That's all"

_Now why don't I trust him? He's up to something all right! And it won't be an early birthday present._

"Yeah. I bet you would …"

"There's no reason for you not to be at ease …"

_Right. If you say so._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After doctor Meredith 'Rodney' McKay had sent me an encrypted message to confirm Sheppard's departure from Atlantis, I just couldn't wait until his arrival. The very thought of him made my blood boil.. no.. my very life force sparkle! I've been thinking about our 'spittle exchanges' and I simply don't find this human way of bonding sufficient anymore. No, an exchange of life force would be necessary.

In that way I could bind John to me indefinitely and not even the dreadful circumstances and the pending war could change that. I was just so terrified of losing him. I just hoped that didn't lead to any arguments with John, I suspected he was rather sensitive on that subject since the time he's spent in a Genii prison with Commander Meridian …

Humans are so fragile, not just physically (as I'd been made aware of repeatedly during our affaire) but also mentally. I didn't want John to suddenly see me as a threat once he became aware of the full extent of my lethal abilities. I often found myself wondering whether or not our love could survive this inevitable realisation.

Anyway, according to young Lantash doctor McKay's message also contained information on the progress of his work on the nanites. Apparently, all of the Atlanteans that had been under the influence of the nanites had been cured. However, this was not the end of the Replicators' bad influence, as I'd naively hoped it would be. Despite the fact that their thoughts were now their own, they were not aware of the fact that their initial thoughts had been tampered with. So they continued thinking down the path of a supposedly beneficial alliance with the Replicators.

I just hoped that time and experience with those blood-thirsty robots could convince them otherwise, for while in an alliance with the Replicators, there was no way that even their own military leader could make them believe that an alliance with me would be a necessity.

Because of these worried thoughts I was caught unaware by a sudden hand on my shoulder. On instinct I turned around and swung the intruder to the ground using a combination of physical and telekinetic force. I then focussed on the face of the intruder to find out who I was dealing with …

"Aylita, my dear child… you should know better than to sneak up on a distressed Wraith Queen", I said, allowing my fondness of my adopted daughter to be heard in my voice.

"Unless one wishes to comfort said distressed Wraith Queen without having her pretend she's not distressed at all", my loyal worshipper answered with a wink. "And why do you always aim for my butt? Now I have to sit on it for days to come", she added cheekily.

"Maybe it's just an excuse to make sure you don't sit on your ass too much and focus on your obligations as the Queen's most trusted worshipper", I responded in the same humorous fashion.

I'd always enjoyed this easy conversation with Aylita, there was no need for pretence or the usual keep-your-head-high act when I was alone with her.

"He's left Atlantis approximately 34 minutes ago yet Her Highness is worried already? Perhaps Her Highness is somewhat obsessed with said human hot stuff?" Aylita looked at me in amusement, she seemed surprisingly pleased that I was having an affaire with a human. Perhaps she saw the benefits of such an alliance even more than I did.

"That's bold, Aylita, even for you. What if you'd caught me on a bad day and I had you executed on the spot for such impertinence?" I had to force a little bit of disapproval and threat into my voice.

I didn't want my child to become too cheeky around me, for if she were to speak to me in such a way in public I would have to punish her severely for it.

"How could you have a bad day when your one true love is on his way here at last? Whatever risk I take is always a meticulously calculated one, My Queen", she spoke reassuringly.

"I guess a little bit of risk is what makes life worth living. Maybe that's why I've become so obsessed with the military leader of our enemy …", I mused as I turned from her and gazed at the stars through the huge window of my chamber, wishing said enemy's ancient vessel would soon appear among those stars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was very, VERY mal at ease as Michael's minions led me into a … I guess 'cell' would be the appropriate word choice here, despite the fact that it was not a traditional cell with bars at the door but more of a bedchamber without any windows.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such luxurious quarters? Or has my immense charm got something to do with it?" The guards, I'm guessing describing them as 'drones' would not be very appropriate since they were not exactly Wraith either, didn't respond to my questions and just left.

_Great! Caught and imprisoned by that crazy, vengeful psycho! And I haven't even gotten the chance to let Larrin know I'm supposed to be with her so everyone at Atlantis will get very worried. Not to mention Amarah. _

_Oh, crap! What if she thinks I'm fooling around (figuratively as well) with her and I'm not serious about this alliance between our two people? No, surely she most realise that a human travelling alone in an ancient vessel attracts a lot of unwanted attention and could likely lead to said human being imprisoned? I'm guessing such a scenario would be hard to imagine for an all-powerful Wraith Queen …_

Just as I was beginning to seriously wonder if the deranged mad-man had forgotten he'd taken me prisoner and put me in here, the door hissed open and revealed the foe himself.

"Michael… Well, I can't honestly say I'm happy to see you but I'm guessing that feeling's mutual?"

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear Colonel, I am most pleased to see you", the dangerously sly hybrid said. "Your presence will come in most handy, you've come at a very convenient time indeed".

_Oh, God. I don't even want to know what he means by that! What __**could**__ he mean by that?_

_I've got a very bad feeling about this …_

Two of his hybrid companions came along and started dragging me behind Michael as he marched through the corridor. They didn't bother to hold me up properly, letting my legs sort of scrape across the hard floor.

Eventually, after a long period of torturing my knees and back, the guards stopped and threw me into the room that Michael had just entered. Once inside, I realised I was in even bigger trouble than I could've possibly imagined. The insane and mentally unstable scientist had taken me into his creepy laboratory! What could his evil, malevolent intensions be?

By the time I noticed that my two guards hadn't left, they had already grabbed me and were strapping me unto a sort of Wraithy table in the middle of the laboratory! Alarm bells were going off big time in my head!

"Ergh… No offence but I'd rather sleep in my bedroom, I'm sure it's just about as cosy there and far less constrained. See, I like to have some room to move in my sleep", I said, trying to make my voice sound more humorous and less sheepish.

"Oh, you won't be getting any sleep any time soon, my dear Colonel Sheppard. As it happens, you are my new test subject. I found myself in need of one and then you appeared out of nowhere", the malicious creature said with an evil grin.

"I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding here. I didn't come here to be your test subject, I was just on my way to visit my girlfriend ….", I started, knowing it was helpless but still trying to joke around.

But Michael interrupted my little speech: "Oh, I never thought you'd come to me willingly, make no mistake. But as I recall, I wasn't exactly a willing test subject either when your doctor Beckett experimented on me" The accusation in his voice was clear and I knew I couldn't count on any mercy from him.

He then picked up what I figured was some kind of scary, big, Wraith-design injection needle and approached me with it, a sadistic smile on his monstrous face …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Colonel Sheppard hasn't told me anything at all about coming to visit me. I'm as clueless about this matter as you are. I wonder why he would've told you that he was coming to visit me without even telling me …", Larrin said as her face appeared on the main screen of the Atlantis control room.

"Well… Maybe he wanted to surprise you?", I remarked, knowing how very suspicious it was that the person who Sheppard was supposedly visiting didn't even know about it.

"Yes, that sounds like Sheppard all right. Just like him to come barging in unannounced and expecting there to be a big welcoming party with lots of booze and hot chicks", Rodney threw in, not even knowing he was helping Sheppard out by making Jennifer's remark seem more genuine.

_God bless you, Rodney. You're as dense as can be but you still manage to say the right thing_, I thought gratefully.

"I guess you're right, Jennifer, Rodney. Still, it seems odd that Sheppard would embark all by himself, practically in secret, just to go party with Larrin. Why not inform us of this? Why not even ask you, his friends and teammates, to join him on such mission?", doctor Weir wondered, frowning.

"Doctor Weir, I don't know if you're aware of this but… Sheppard has always shown a big interest in Larrin. I think it would be only natural for him to want to spend time alone with the object of his affections", Teyla stated, as if she was confessing some big secret about Sheppard's love life.

"I still think it's weird. Sheppard, going off on his own like that and then just disappearing. He doesn't have to tell us everything he does, I'm sure there's a reason why he didn't. But if he's in trouble we can't just stand by and do nothing", the big, strong runner said. Rodney looked as if he was actually surprised that the Satedan was able to string words together to form actual sentences.

"Yes, but we don't know that for sure! What if we run off on a rescue mission for no reason? I mean, people could get hurt on such a mission, we could come across one of our many enemies. Surely we'd want to avoid an unnecessary confrontation with an enemy? For all we know Sheppard's relaxing on some tropical beach on some far-away planet right now, sipping cocktails", I desperately pleaded. For a second, everyone looked at me in surprise. Why did Jennifer argue so vehemently about this matter?

"It seems to me your Colonel Sheppard is acting rather strangely and irresponsibly. I however have got nothing whatsoever to do with that, so if you'll excuse me, I've got a ship to fly", the slightly irritated Traveller captain interrupted.

"Of course, Larrin. Sorry for disturbing you for such a small matter, it's just that we didn't know who else to turn to", Elizabeth spoke diplomatically and half apologetically.

"That's all right. Sheppard has helped me and my people on many an occasion. It wouldn't be right if I didn't try to help out you in return. But unfortunately I can't give you any information on his whereabouts. Please let me know if you've found him. But as your doctor Keller said, he's probably drinking on a sunny beach somewhere", strangely enough even Larrin sounded as if she wasn't so sure of that and was merely trying to reassure the Atlanteans.

_**Half an hour later, in the corridor right outside doctor Weir's office.**_

"Jennifer? Have you got a moment?", doctor Weir asked as she stuck her head right out of her office door, as if she'd been waiting for me to walk on by.

"Sure, doctor Weir", I answered as I entered doctor Weir's tidy office. Remarkably tidy for someone who had to take care of so much paperwork. My own desk at the small office space back in the infirmary was always cluttered and chaotic.

"Please, Jennifer, you can just call me Elizabeth. We've known each other for a relatively long time now, ànd we've been in life-death situations together, that's said to create a certain bond and trust, right?"

"Right", I was kind of reluctant to sit down so I just kept on standing somewhere in the middle between the desk and the office door, almost as if I was ready to bolt straight out of the office any minute. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you'd better sit down. Would you like a glass of water?" Doctor Weir sounded very friendly. Too friendly.

I didn't like this strange familiarity one bit. "No, thank you. I think I'd rather stand. My back is ergh bothering me again so… I'll have the water though, thanks", I said before I gulped down the glass of water in one go.

"I noticed earlier, during our talk with Larrin, that you weren't a big fan of sending out a rescue team to try and find Colonel Sheppard", doctor Weir stated and then looked at me expectantly. I wasn't sure what she was expecting me to say to that.

"Ergh, yeah… I just didn't want us to waste our resources and… Sheppard is a big tough fellow, he can take care of himself. Not that I don't want to help Colonel Sheppard of course but I just don't think he needs our help, that's all" I was hoping to take away doctor Weir's suspicion with my explanation but as I looked at her face I saw that I'd only made matters worse.

"You seem very sure of that. You never before seemed so optimistic when it came to missing team members or suspicious circumstances. You would've only shown such reluctance to send out a rescue team if you knew for sure there was no need. Do you know for sure?"

"Yes, I àm sure! Sheppard's fine, at least he should be …" I only realised my mistake when it was too late. I could've slapped myself in the face for my stupidity!

"What has he told you? Where has he gone? Why didn't he inform me of his true intentions? Larrin was just a ruse, wasn't she? He had no intentions whatsoever of visiting her, he just wanted me to believe that but then forgot to inform Larrin of this" Doctor Weir stood up from her chair and came walking towards me from behind her desk.

I felt like a doe being stalked by a wolf. I backed away a few steps until I was almost at the office door. "I really don't see how any of this is relevant. Sheppard just wanted to go on a trip for ergh personal reasons. So he didn't think it was necessary for you to know all about it, I mean, you haven't been the best of friends lately now, haven't you?" I said, trying to turn accusations in hér direction rather than in mine.

"Is that what he thinks? Despite our differences of opinion, I've always held Colonel Sheppard in high regard and I trust his judgement, even if he's sometimes a bit rash. And now that he's missing, I'm simply concerned for his well-being and I don't understand why you'd seek to thwart me in my search of him"

"I'm not 'thwarting' you! I'm simply carrying out John's wishes! God, Elizabeth, I wish you wouldn't take everything so personal!" I felt genuinely under attack now and went into my defensive mode.

"Where is he? What is he up to? Come on now, Jennifer, show some responsibility here" Again she was trying to make me feel guilty.

There was simply no way out of it now. Elizabeth expected an explanation from me. So either I made something up, which I was very unlikely to achieve in a matter of seconds, or I told her the truth …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoaaah! What are you planning on doing with that? Get that away!", I shrieked as the hybrid psycho approached me with the awful needle.

"You needn't worry, Sheppard. This is merely a sedative. Trust me, in a few minutes you'll be grateful I've given it to you", Michael responded, his smile predicting a much worse ordeal was coming my way. I then felt a very unpleasant sting as he rather roughly stuck the needle into my armpit and injected me with whatever goo-y substance was in it. I looked the other way and was trying very hard not to puke.

"What are you planning on doing to me, if I may ask?", I said, having serious difficulties now to keep my voice careless and jolly. Some of my concern could definitely be heard in that sentence.

"Oh, nothing your own people wouldn't do", the monstrosity said as he pulled the needle out again, even more roughly than he'd stuck it in.

"Well, that's reassuring. As I'm already human", I remarked cockily. Still trying to laugh this whole Frankenstein horror-show away.

"Let's just say the roles are reversed now, Sheppard. Which means it is not my intention to turn you into a human. Is it dawning on you already?"

I must've visibly swallowed for his smile turned even brighter (or grimmer, depending on whose point-of-view you describe it from).

"Oh, yes, my dear Colonel, it's pay-back time", he chuckled, which coming from him sounded more like the screeching of an old, moody crow.

_He wants to turn me into some sort of hybrid?! Oh my God, this is even worse than I could've anticipated! Relax, Sheppard. Doctor Keller has undone this sort of stuff before so I'll just have to walk around looking like Igor until I get rescued. IF I get rescued… _

One of Michael's creeps forced some sort of smelly tube down my throat while Michael was checking monitors on one of his work-stations. I almost suffocated on that bloody thing! "Gentle" probably wasn't in their dictionary.

_Come on! Surely everyone from Atlantis will come looking for me eventually, so will Larrin if they've contacted her. Oh, crap! I haven't had the chance to tell her I was supposed to be on my way to her! And Amarah. Yes, Amarah's expecting me. If I don't show up she's bound to come looking for me as well! So that means three parties are looking for me, which is three times as much as usual. One of them is even Wraithy this time so who knows, maybe they're better at tracking hybrids than we are._

"Not that overconfident now, are we? Just wait until I'm through with you, then we'll see what you're truly made of! The big hero of this galaxy, the protector of the innocent. Well, we'll see about that now, won't we?", the mad-man was ranting on, practically covering my face in spittle. This was the absolute LAST person I wanted to do a 'spittle exchange' with!

When he started laughing maniacally and started pumping God knows what into my veins (it felt like freaking acid!) I just started screaming away, not even caring anymore if I ridiculed myself or not.

_Amarah! Where are you? I need your help, like, right now! HELP ME! Amarah! Teyla! Rodey! Somebody! Anybody! …_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He loves me … He loves me not… He loves me …", Amarah's sing-song voice sounded through the throne room as she was picking a poisonous purple flower of its petals while sitting on her swing. The floor beneath her feet was already covered in petals of many different colours so this wasn't the first flower she'd picked.

Then she heard someone clear his throat and looked up. Her most trusted general, Leviathan, was kneeling a few metres in front of her, his gaze modestly directed at the ground below her feet. She got up from her swing and left the flower on it, then took a few steps toward her loyal servant.

"Yes, Leviathan, my child? What news do you bring me?", she said rather cheerfully, hoping it would be news of Sheppard's arrival.

"I'm afraid it's bad news, Your Majesty. We've discovered an unusual increase in the number of humans who carry the Hoffans' virus. We've recently also noticed that the presence of Replicators on certain planets, the reason for which was previously unclear, has in all of these new cases preceded the outbreak of the virus. Therefore we now have a strong suspicion that the Replicators have gotten their hands on this virus and are using it in their quest to wipe out our food sources"

No news could've been worse than this! Not only were the Replicators still methodically wiping out human populations all across the galaxy, now they were also developing new, more effective ways of doing so! If the infected humans used the Stargate, which they probably would in search of some kind of cure for it, the virus would be able to spread across many planets. In that way, the Replicators could wipe out people on planets where they hadn't even been!

"Then we must find a cure. As soon as possible! This will get top priority for now! Even above the research to find a way to disable or destroy the Replicators. Finding a way to do so would be absolutely pointless if this infection were to spread and infect practically every planet in this galaxy! We'd have no way whatsoever of knowing which humans were infected and which weren't. That kind of situation would be even more desperate than Replicators bombing entire planets", I said as I paced up and down the throne room anxiously. "Inform Lantash and his team at once of this development! Tell them to hurry up and find a cure for this cursed virus! If necessary, I will contact other hives and ask for their scientists' help in this matter."

Leviathan nodded, got up, bowed before me and then hurriedly left the throne room.

The situation couldn't possibly have gotten worse! Now I wasn't just dealing with Genii bombs, Replicator attacks and a severe civil war but also a lethal virus that didn't just affect our food source but us as well! Wait a minute, didn't the Atlanteans have the original research on that virus? No doubt the Replicators had created an even nastier mutation of the virus but having the information on the original virus would definitely save the science department a lot of time…

_I'll ask Sheppard about it when he arrives. What is keeping him anyway? Surely those ancient vessels can't get lost that easily? He should've been here a long time ago! Maybe he had more difficulties sneaking out than he expected? Whatever the case, he'll have some serious explaining to do when he gets here! You simply do not keep royalty waiting! Even when you're handsome and sexy and SO deliciously defiant …_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I exited the throne room I had to stop myself from snickering. It worked! I couldn't believe it had been so easy! I'd never thought that they would've gone for the bait without even a second thought!

That impertinent, haughty human must've stood in his way more than once. With a bit of luck, he'd never get out of there alive and the Queen would go back to normal. Once the human known as Sheppard was gone and his treachery a fact, I could make my move and proceed with the plan …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pls review, thnx!:D


End file.
